


Fantasía, Leyenda y el Guardián

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Apareamientos a la Medianoche #07[Fletcher-Caspian-Shade]by Grabielle Evans(-multiautor)Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Chapter 1

La reunión es convocada. El hechizo es lanzado. No hay escapatoria de los Apareamientos de Medianoche.

Louis Martin ha pasado la mayoría de su vida solo. Cambiar a un gato doméstico común tampoco lo ayuda exactamente a ganarse la simpatía de otras personas que están buscando a un compañero. Todos los demás podrían estar disgustados por el engaño de los Ancianos, pero Louis sólo espera no estar solo.

Después de siglos de esconderse del resto del mundo paranormal, Edward Reyes solo quiere alguien a quien llamar propio y aliviar el dolor en su corazón. El pequeño y gracioso gato cambiaformas y el hermoso gárgola puede ser justamente lo que el doctor recetó.

Seis mil años de existir en las sombras han cobrado su precio en Harry Santiago. Él no sabe si lo merece, pero cuando Edward y Louis deciden intentar algo con él, Harry se apodera de la oportunidad con ambas manos. Sin embargo, el pasado tiene una manera de aferrarse y los secretos de Harry podrían resultar mortales para todos ellos.

Consultar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Fletcher-Louis|Shade-Harry|Caspian-Edward]


	2. Capítulo 1

—Si ustedes fallan en traer un compañero ante este concilio para el final de la medianoche de mañana, serán cazados y ejecutados como delincuentes paranormales —estaba diciendo el Anciano.

Louis escuchó a medias. Por supuesto, él ya sabía todo esto. Esa fue la única razón para que hubiese escogido aparecer ante La Reunión. Aunque no era exactamente viejo para un paranormal, solo un poco más de cuatrocientos años, estaba cansado de estar solo.

Mirando hacia abajo, a su copa de Champaña, Louis sonrió. Sabía que los ancianos habían añadido algo a sus bebidas. Ya había consumido tres vasos de esas cosas y esperaba que el calor le alcanzara pronto. Quizá él encontraría un bonito cambiaformas o tal vez incluso un fae para asentarse con y vivir su "felices para siempre".

»Y solo en caso de que intenten tratar de romper el hechizo — el Anciano continuó— hemos añadido una cláusula especial.

La cabeza de Louis se sacudió y toda su atención estuvo en el estrado, donde los Ancianos estaban encaramados. Él no sabía nada de esto y esta información lo inquietaba.

»Cualquier persona que intente negar los pactos de este hechizo al instante será maldecido como corresponde de acuerdo a su raza. —El corazón de Louis latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras escuchaba a los ancianos hablar—. Estoy seguro que entienden mi punto.

¡Oh! Él entendió el punto completamente. ¿Qué mierda había hecho ahora? Había visto la visión, entendió que los Ancianos estaban conspirando para reunir a las razas. ¿Por qué él no había visto esto? ¿Qué si no era capaz de encontrar un compañero?

—Estoy tan jodido —Louis refunfuñó bajo su aliento, justo cuando los gritos ahogados y los gruñidos retumbaran por la muchedumbre.

—Esperamos verlos a cada uno de ustedes en 24 horas —el Anciano concluyó haciendo un pequeño gesto imperial con su mano—. Que su cacería sea exitosa.

Al momento en que las palabras del Anciano dejaron su boca, el salón explotó en una cacofonía de ruido. La gente gruñó y siseó. Gritos enojados subieron alrededor de la habitación cuando los paranormales encendidos unos contra otros, discutieron entre ellos.

Louis movió tristemente la cabeza y apretó la espalda contra la pared. —Esto es exactamente de lo que los Ancianos están hablando. —Él murmuró al chico de pie al lado suyo. Algunos de los cambiaformas incluso se habían transformado en su forma animal y corrían alrededor de la habitación en busca de una voluntaria o quizá involuntaria pareja.

—Pienso que es una buena idea —el hombre respondió—. Esto, sin embargo —él ondeó su mano indicando el caos alrededor de ellos— es una locura.

Louis estudió su nuevo aliado con detalle. Sobre un 1'82 de altura, hombros anchos, cintura delgada, culo apretado dentro de una más apretada mezclilla -mmm y que buen culo era-. Cabello muy corto castaño oscuro, ojos del color del chocolate con leche fundido y un cutis suave y cremoso que tenían a Louis deseando lamer con lengua cada centímetro de la piel desnuda del hombre.

Levantando la nariz, Louis olió el aire sutil. El hombre olía a algo salvaje e indómito, pero también lo hacía la mayoría de la gente en la habitación. Sin embargo el olor no era ni de roedores ni de perros y Louis exhaló un pequeño suspiro feliz.

—Louis Martín —dijo con una brillante sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano.

—Harold Santiago —el hombre respondió tomando la mano de Louis y dándole un firme apretón.

—Wow, eso es un poco complicado.

—Llámame Harry.

—Puedo hacer eso —Louis hizo un mohín con sus labios y batió sus pestañas, deslizándose hasta el hombre y presionándose contra él—. Dime Harry, ¿te gustan los gatitos?

Las cejas de Harry se unieron en un mar de confusión, pero sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de Louis. —Yo he estado con mujeres antes pero prefiero a los hombres.

Louis se rió en voz baja mientras rozó su nariz a lo largo de la parte inferior de la barbilla de Harry. —Esa no es la clase de gatito a la que me refería.

—¡Oh! —Harry respondió un poco sin aliento, estirando el cuello para dar Louis más espacio para jugar—. Me gustan los gatos, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes uno?

—Algo así —murmuró Louis antes de raspar con sus dientes sobre la mandíbula de Harry. Un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de Louis y él se volvió de golpe justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre muy grande, muy musculoso golpearse contra la pared al lado de ellos.

Dos hombres y una mujer estuvieron sobre él en un instante tirando de su cabello, tratando de tocar cualquier parte que ellos pudieran encontrar, mientras que él se esforzaba por luchar contra ellos. —Aléjense de mi —gritaba.

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de Louis de manera protectora, mientras lo empujaba lejos de la pelea. Louis ronroneó en aprobación. Había hecho una buena elección con Harry. Aún así, iba en contra de cada una de sus creencias sólo darse la espalda y marcharse cuando alguien estaba en problemas. —Deberíamos ayudarlo.

—Él puede cuidar de si mismo —Harry respondió lentamente, aun avanzando poco a poco pared abajo.

Uno de los hombres, una belleza de vampiro, hizo una estocada contra el cuello del otro hombre, sus colmillos totalmente extendidos, cuando este último le rompió su mandíbula.

El tipo podría ser grande, pero incluso él no lograría un empate en un ataque de tres contra uno. Mientras que su atención fue atraída por el vampiro que estaba tratando de hacerse una comida en su arteria carótida, el otro hombre le dio un golpe impresionante y los ojos del gran hombre se deshicieron en su cabeza, mientras se dejó caer de nuevo en la pared.

Louis había visto suficiente. —Voy a ayudarlo, te puedes quedar aquí si tu quieres —soltándose del agarre de Harry, Louis cerró sus ojos y cambió.

Caminando fuera de sus ropas, él los miró, luego miró a Harry y maulló. Esperaba que el hombre entendiera y sostuviera sus ropas y entonces no tendría que caminar desnudo cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Luego él se giró, su negra cola curvada sobre su espalda, tomó impulso para saltar, aterrizando sobre la espalda de la mujer. Silbando y maullando, dio un manotazo en la cara de ella, con sus garras extendidas. Ella gritó, agitando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza mientras trataba de agarrarlo.

Louis no le dio ninguna oportunidad. Clavando sus garras en el hombro para un agarre firme, se inclinó bajo y saltó a través del espacio abierto, aterrizando en el pecho del hombre caído. Él se quedó mirando a los atacantes, silbando y arqueando la espalda con el pelo erizado a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

La mujer se quitó, pero los hombres se burlaban de él. —Aquí gatito, gatito. —Aquel al que le habían dado un golpe debilitante se mofó. Su enorme mano se inclinó hacia Louis, pero nunca llegó tan lejos.

Harry gruñó, con los ojos brillantes por la cólera y levantó el hombre de sus pies, lanzándolo varios metros de distancia. —¿Estás bien?

Louis maulló suavemente y se giró para mirar al vampiro. No parecía que fuera a dar marcha atrás. Louis realmente odiaba hacerlo sin el permiso del hombre, pero no veía otra opción. Arrastrándose hasta el pecho del hombre, lamió su rostro durante un momento y luego se frotó contra cada parte de él a la que pudiera llegar, marcándolo con su olor. Una vez convencido de que su olor perduraría, reclamó que el hombre grande era suyo, Louis miró detenidamente al vampiro otra vez.

El hombre se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —Él aún es mío.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse o parpadear, Harry cayó de rodillas, echando hacia atrás la cabeza del aturdido hombre y hundió de largo, de forma viciosa, los dientes en un lateral de su cuello. Se demoró por un momento, gimiendo suavemente mientras chupaba en la herida, luego de extraer los dientes, pasó la lengua en la marca de mordedura.

—Ahora, él es mío —Harry gruñó, atrapando al vampiro con su mirada.

El chupasangre ahora no sonreía. Sus ojos rodaron, su boca se abrió y él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Correcto. Lo siento yo ahora voy a... yo iré a... ¡oh mierda! —Luego se dio media vuelta y corrió lejos, como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

Harry acarició la piel de Louis y le rascó detrás de las orejas. Louis ronroneando con fuerza, se arqueó al tacto antes de saltar a los brazos de Harry y frotarse contra él. Había reclamado al hombre semiinconsciente en el suelo de un acto de necesidad. Con Harry, era diferente. Mmm, quería a este hombre.

—Parece que tenemos una pareja que necesita nuestro cuidado —Harry susurró en voz baja mientras se frotaba la mejilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis—. Le he reclamado y no puedo abandonarle ahora.

Louis no estaba escuchando realmente. Se frotó contra Harry, acariciando la barbilla y a lo largo de su cuello, marcando al hombre con su olor mientras ronroneaba a mil por hora.

—Y parece que me has reclamado también —Harry se echó a reír y le dio un último apretón a Louis antes de dejarlo sobre sus pies. Dejando caer su trasero al lado de su desconocido compañero, Harry pasó la mano por su cara y suspiró—. Esto es un maldito desastre. —Luego dejó caer las manos a los lados y miró a Louis—. ¿Como te sientes acerca de compartir?

(...)

Edward rodó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared, gimiendo en voz baja mientras sus ojos se abrieron. Le palpitaba la cabeza, tenía los músculos apretados y su cuello se sentía dolorido y maltratado. Colocándose en posición vertical para lograr una completa atención, su mano se dirigió a su garganta, sintiendo sobre la piel las marcas de punción. —¡Esa sanguijuela asquerosa me mordió!

—No —una suave voz a su lado trató de tranquilizarlo—. Yo te mordí.

Girando su cabeza lentamente, Edward observó al hombre de manera sospechosa. —¿Tu me reclamaste?

El chico asintió. —No podía ser de otra forma. Era el vampiro o yo. ¿Habrías preferido que dejara que el te mordiera?

—No —Edward trató de contener su ira, pero internamente estallaba en cólera—. Hubiera preferido que ninguno de ustedes me reclamara.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Tenía un pequeño gato casero negro en su regazo y sus dedos acariciaban el perezoso felino. —No fui el único que te reclamó.

Edward agrandó sus ojos y su mano fue hacia la garganta del hombre. —Pero tu dijiste que el vampiro...

—No, él no. —Su salvador se echó a reír—. Este pequeño chico de aquí, peleó como un gato del demonio por ti. —Él hizo cosquillas bajo la barbilla del gato—. No pretendí hacerlo pequeño.

Fue la visión más rara ver a un hombre tan grande abrazarse y arrullar a un gatito. Explorando la habitación mas allá Edward encontró que la mayoría de la conmoción ya se había apagado y la gente estaba empezando a abandonar el salón. Tragando su orgullo y haciendo a un lado su ego herido, se volvió hacia el hombre que había salvado probablemente la vida y asintió. —Gracias.

—Soy Harry —el hombre respondió— y este pequeño chico es Louis. Estamos avergonzados por emparejarte con nosotros sin tu permiso. Solo tratábamos de ayudar. —El gato miró fijamente a Edward y maulló como ofreciendo su disculpa también.

—Están ustedes dos... —Edward detuvo la pregunta, mirando a Harry y el gato.

—No todavía —Harry movió sus cejas sugestivamente—. Lo conocí dos minutos antes de que tuviéramos que salvar tu trasero.

Suspirando pesadamente, Edward decidió que no serviría de nada enojarse por la situación. Se puso en pie e incluso le ofreció una mano a Harry ayudándolo a levantarse también. Volviendo su atención al gato, inclinó su cabeza. —¿Puedes cambiar otra vez, por favor?

Hubo un poco de brillo en el aire y unos segundos más tarde, un hombre pequeño, se arrodilló en el suelo donde el felino había estado. Harry le entregó un par de pantalones negros y una camisa con botones color azul pálido y el hombre se vistió rápidamente.

Edward no podía negar que ambos eran impresionantes. Más pequeño y delicado, Louis tenía el mismo pelo castaño oscuro, que Harry, pero mientras los ojos de Harry eran de un chocolate cremoso, los ojos de Louis de color verde pálido, eran más fascinantes. Aunque pequeño en estatura, su flexible cuerpo pareció delgado y en forma, con una bronceada y firme piel sobre unos músculos bien definidos.

Cambiando su atención hacia Harry, Edward decidió que el hombre tenía un aspecto más rudo que él, con un porte más amplio y los músculos más definidos. Sin embargo, había algo suave en sus ojos que le hacía parecer menos amenazador.

—Los Ancianos han regresado —él indicó cuando los vio merodeando en la pequeña plataforma—. Vamos a ver si podemos arreglar esto.

—No quieres ser nuestro compañero —Louis dijo en voz baja. No era una pregunta, por lo que Edward no vio la necesidad de contestar.

—Sr. Martín —Harry se quejó, tomando la mano de Louis y abriendo el camino hacia los Ancianos.

Edward ignoró el suspiro y siguió adelante. ¿Se habría comportado groseramente? Él no lo creía, pero al parecer, Harry sentía lo contrario. Con la esperanza de modificar la falta no intencionada, dio un paso al lado de Louis y se agachó para tomar su pequeña mano.

Louis le dio un ligero apretón y una brillante sonrisa antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante. Esto hizo cosas raras al estómago de Edward y no estaba seguro si encontraba la sensación agradable o no. La delicada mano en la suya era suave, la piel suave y flexible, sin embargo, lo tenía en un agarre firme, entonces se puso delante de los Ancianos e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

—Ah Edward —dijo el Anciano Swanson—. Han pasado muchos años desde que te he visto por ahí. ¿Presumo que has venido para registrar tu acoplamiento?

Edward comenzó a negar que eso era para lo que se habían reunido allí, pero Louis le apretó la mano duramente y asintió con la cabeza. —Si señor. Louis Martin, Harold Santiago y Edward... —él se calló mirando a Edward con duda.

—Reyes, pero ese no es el punto —Edward se volvió hacia el Anciano, con la intención de defender su caso, pero encontró al hombre ya garabateando en el libro que había abierto delante de él. Dolor punzante fue lanzado a través de su hombro derecho y él apretó los dientes para no hacer ruido.

En ese mismo instante, Louis gritó y Harry hizo un silbido bajo, ambos inquietos donde se encontraban. Edward sólo podía adivinar lo que significaba.

—Tu acoplamiento ha sido registrado —el Anciano Swanson tendió un sobre— y aquí están tus instrucciones de apareamiento. Esperamos verlos a los tres en la siguiente Reunión. Felicitaciones.

—¡Tangina! —gritó Edward, arrebatándole el sobre de la mano al Anciano y pisando fuerte por las escaleras.

—¿Acabaste de decir vagina? —Louis le preguntó al saltar con gracia hacia su lado, por las escaleras a la tierra—. Porque si eso es lo que golpea tus sacos, me temo que vas a estar más que un poco decepcionado.

Aunque él no creía que fuera posible, Edward se echó a reír. —Tu me gustas Louis.

El hombre más pequeño se pavoneaba ante el cumplido, alisando la camisa y pasando los dedos por el pelo. —Bueno, me gusta que te guste. Creo que probablemente me gustas, también — Harry volvió la espalda y Louis rodó sus ojos—. Me gusta este mono grande, también.

Harry gruñó.

—Ups —Louis golpeó con una mano su boca cuando se escapó una risita. Edward lo encontró muy lindo—. Quiero decir gorila.

—¿No es la misma cosa? —Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus cejas se juntaron.

—Eh, bastante cerca —Louis se encogió de hombros, agarrando la mano de Harry y luego la de Edward y los condujo hacia las puertas dobles en el lado opuesto del salón—. Ahora que estamos enganchados, ¿podemos saltar a las cosas buenas? Por que tengo que decirlo: mi maldita piel se va a derretir, si no tengo una polla en el culo en los próximos diez minutos.

Edward miró a los ojos al pequeño hombre con una mirada, mezcla de sorpresa y de deseo. Harry miró a sus ojos por un momento, asintiendo firmemente, agarró a Louis y lo levantó por encima del hombro. —¿Por cual camino?

—Mi habitación —Edward no se detuvo a pensar, sólo abrieron las puertas y abrió el camino hacia su habitación. Tal vez esto era una mala idea. Tal vez ni siquiera le gustarían los hombres una vez que llegara a conocerlos.

O tal vez, podría ser lo mejor que le hubiese sucedido. Había una sola manera de averiguarlo y en serio esperaba no llegar a lamentarlo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Corriendo por la puerta que Edward mantuvo abierta para ellos, Harry arrojó Louis en la cama con dosel y comenzó a arrancar su ropa. Su piel le cosquilleaba, su cuerpo quemaba y su polla palpitaba, pidiendo alivio por ser jodido pronto.

—Rápido —gruñó.

Louis asintió con la cabeza impacientemente, de pie en medio del colchón y saltando alrededor, mientras trataba de sacar los zapatos. Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre su trasero y rebotando varias veces, pero nunca dejó sus movimientos frenéticos para desprenderse de su ropa

Edward se rió de las payasadas de su pareja, pero se oía firme y tenso. Harry conocía la sensación. Una vez que había más o menos destrozado su ropa, Harry se dirigió a Edward, se abalanzó sobre el chico y atacó su boca deliciosa como un poseso. Habría sido más que feliz con tan solo reclamar a Louis como un compañero y solamente Louis. Tener a Edward en la mezcla era más que un bono. Eso se sentía bien.

Desechando los pensamientos idiotas, Harry vertió todo lo que tenía en el apareamiento de los labios y lenguas de sus compañeros. Él sólo había conocido a estos dos hombres hacía media hora. Nada acerca de esta relación debería sentirse correcta, salvo el culo apretado de alguno de ellos envuelto alrededor de su polla.

Oh, pero sus compañeros eran preciosos. El pequeño, flexible cuerpo de Louis y los oscuros y ondulados músculos de Edward, eran su fantasía, todo en uno. Harry no creía en el destino, pero si tal cosa existiera, se imaginó que el sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo. Físicamente, él no podría haber elegido a dos hombres más perfectos.

Edward era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, un poco más estrecho en los hombros, pero sobre todo, ellos se complementaban. Harry tenía el cabello largo y negro, cayendo pincelado entre sus omóplatos en pequeñas trenzas, hacía que su compañero se viera caliente como el infierno. La palabra "guerrero" saltó a la mente y Harry la aceptó. En efecto se veía como un guerrero.

—A mi —Louis se quejó en la cama.

Harry liberó la boca de Edward y sostuvo la cara del hombre con las dos manos, mirando fijamente a los ojos del color del chocolate oscuro. Edward podría no haberlo escogido voluntariamente, si se le hubiera dado la opción, pero ahora se veía totalmente correcto. Sus ojos se movieron de Louis y regresaron a Harry varias veces con un hambre inconfundible quemando en esas oscuras profundidades. —¿Ahora?

Edward sonaba incierto, ya que no estaba seguro si sus atenciones serían bienvenidas. Harry no podía tener eso. —Definitivamente ahora. ¿Lubricante?

—En el baño —Edward dijo cabeceando hacia la puerta justo detrás de ellos.

—Voy a conseguirlo. Conoce mejor a nuestra pareja. —Harry le dio al hombre otro beso abrasador y se apresuró hacia el baño para encontrar los suministros.

Le tomó sólo un minuto encontrar la pequeña botella de lubricante en el interior del armarito de medicinas. Al parecer, nuevo y sin uso. A pesar de que era condenadamente triste que un hombre tan magnífico como Edward no hubiera tenido la ocasión de usarlo Harry sintió una emoción pasar a través de él con este conocimiento. Por supuesto que su compañero no era una virgen ruborosa, pero el no había estado con nadie desde que llegó al castillo.

Sosteniendo la botella fuertemente en su puño, Harry se apresuró a regresar a la habitación y casi cayó de rodillas. Edward estaba tendido de espaldas en el centro de la cama, las piernas separadas, abiertas a lo ancho y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre la almohada mientras Louis tragaba la impresionante longitud de su polla.

—Fóllame —Harry tomó aliento mientras merodeaba cerca de la cama. El culo de Louis inclinado hacia arriba, moviéndose con deleite mientras paseaba sus labios a lo largo de la polla dura en su boca. Deslizó ambas manos hacia atrás, agarrando las mejillas musculosas de su culo y las separó para revelar su fruncida entrada.

Harry cerró los ojos, agarrando la base de su pene para evitar correrse en ese momento. Chasqueó al abrir la botella, colocando una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano y alisó su eje pulsante desde la raíz hasta la punta, silbando, cuando rayos de placer dispararon su necesidad al punto álgido.

Calentó un poco mas el frío aceite con sus dedos y tiró la botella a un lado. Harry nunca quitó los ojos de la pulsante entrada de Louis colocándose en la cama detrás de él, le acarició la estrella aliviándola suavemente.

Louis se quejó, meneando el culo y presionando la espalda contra el dedo de Harry. Edward se quejó también, haciendo palanca en los codos y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry, mientras que sus caderas jodían en la boca de Louis.

Con esfuerzo, Harry se alejó de la erótica vista y se concentró en estirar el estrecho agujero de su amante. Introduciéndole un dedo, se quedó sin aliento cuando los músculos le apretaron el mismo y lo succionaron. —Tan ansioso —murmuró, moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera de culo de Louis hasta que lo soltó lo suficiente como para insertar un segundo.

Louis volvió a gemir, meciendo sus caderas y follándose a sí mismo en los dedos de Harry mientras lamía y chupaba el pene de Edward.

—Tan receptivo —dijo en voz baja Edward, su mano acariciando las mejillas de Louis con el dorso de los nudillos.

Miró a su compañero como si nunca hubiera visto antes, a alguien así como él.

Louis levantó la cabeza, sacando de su boca la polla de Edward con un grito estremecedor. —Por favor —se lamentaba, música a los oídos de Harry.

—Ruégame, Louis. Dime lo que quieres —dijo Harry empujando un tercer dedo, mientras con su muñeca giraba sacando y metiendo sus dedos dentro del caliente pasaje de su amante.

—¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! ¡Oh, maldita sea, sólo jódeme!

Deslizando sus dedos hacia fuera, Harry rápidamente los remplazó con la cabeza de su polla, moviendo sus caderas con suavidad mientras alimentaba con su polla el hambriento culo de Louis. —Oh, dulce infierno, eres fuerte. —Gimiendo, cerró los ojos ante la intensa embestida de placer. Sus encías y sus dientes le picaban comenzando a alargarse mientras su bestia clamaba por él, para reclamar al hombre como su pareja.

Tan perdido como estaba con las emociones que cruzaban través de su cuerpo, Harry no se dio cuenta que Edward se había movido de la cama hasta que el peso caliente cayó sobre su espalda. Manos fuertes recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente por encima de su cadera y su pecho. Los dedos de Edward pellizcaron los pezones de Harry, tirando suavemente de ellos hasta que estuvieron endurecidos, causando que su polla se sacudiera el interior de culo de Louis.

Louis gimió empujando contra Harry y frotándose contra su ingle. Los dedos de Edward rozaron el pliegue de Harry con movimientos vacilantes. —Está bien así —susurró cuando se acercó a la nuca de Harry.

—Joder, si —Harry se inclinó sobre la espalda de Louis y separó más sus rodillas—. Rápido, no voy a durar —le advirtió.

Harry oyó el click de la botella, luego dos dedos bordearon su necesitada entrada. —¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Duro y rápido —gruñó Harry—. Hazme sentirlo.

Tomándole la palabra, Edward empujó dos dedos profundamente en su apretado canal moviéndolos alrededor antes de comenzar a bombear rápidamente con la mano.

Harry empujó sus caderas hacia delante, llevando su polla más profundo dentro del culo de Louis, volviéndose a empalar de nuevo en los dedos que trabajaban dentro y fuera de su caliente túnel. Un tercer dedo resbaló al lado de los dos primeros y en el momento en que Edward insertó el cuarto, Harry creyó que nunca sería capaz de respirar bien de nuevo.

Mantuvo aun su dolorida polla y apretó su culo en avara anticipación cuando Edward retiró sus dedos alineando la cabeza esponjosa de su venosa polla. Harry gimió dejándose caer sobre la espalda de Louis cuando Edward se hundió dentro de su agujero con un movimiento largo y rápido.

—Muévete —Louis suplicó mientras su pared interna aguijoneaba con las pulsaciones de Harry—. Por favor, jódeme, muévete.

Tomó un par de paradas y arranques, pero al final encontraron el ritmo, Harry se movía entre sus dos amantes, deslizándose dentro y fuera del calor abrasador de Louis y siendo golpeado de nuevo por la longitud rígida de Edward.

El fuego ardía en su interior, recorriendo sus miembros y disparando a su columna vertebral hasta que su cabeza daba vueltas con la sobrecarga de sensaciones. Sus dientes se habían transformado totalmente y desde su boca húmeda sacudió su larga lengua en la nuca de Louis.

¡Oh Dios! Su pareja sabía, olía y se sentía tan bien. —Mío —gruñó Harry, pasando sus dientes por encima del hombro de Louis, con cuidado de no dañar la suave la piel.

—Si —Louis siseó—. Reclámame Harry, hazme tuyo.

Como si la bestia simplemente hubiera estado esperando el permiso, Harry hundió sus dientes en la tierna carne del cuello de Louis, en el lugar en donde se unen el cuello con el hombro. Hizo un quejido bajo en apreciación cuando la dulce ambrosía de la sangre de su amante se apoderó de su lengua, llenando su boca y deslizándose por su garganta.

Louis gritó en éxtasis, su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre las sábanas y se estremecía con su climax. Harry lo siguió rápidamente, liberando cuidadosamente sus colmillos del cuello de su pareja y rugiendo al techo mientras bombeaba su semilla dentro del canal estremecido de su amante.

—Exquisito —susurró Edward, envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura de Harry estrellándose contra él con abandono, prolongando el orgasmo de Harry hasta que pensó que se había desmayado.

De repente, enormes alas negras se desplegaron alrededor de ellos, dispersando sus pliegues de plumas mientras Edward apretaba a Harry con fuerza para calmarlo. Un gemido largo y profundo cayó de su boca jadeando y una humedad ardiente pintó las profundidades internas de Harry cuando la polla de Edward explotó dentro de él.

—Tienes alas —Harry susurró débilmente, una prueba más de que su cerebro había tomado unas vacaciones temporales—. ¿Y qué si es así? ¿Me reclamaste?

—Aún no —Susurró Edward. Entonces sus dedos ágiles arrancaron dos plumas de sus enormes alas y él apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Harry. Él sostuvo las plumas en alto girándolas en sus dedos por largo tiempo. Parecía reacio a completar el ritual—. Lo siento —susurró.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al hombre más grande porque pedía disculpas, Edward, tomó una de las plumas y pinchó sorprendentemente duro la punta aguda en el pecho de Harry, justo sobre su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, utilizó la pluma otra para empujar en la cadera de Louis, arrancando un grito agudo del pequeño hombre.

No dolió, en realidad se sintió increíble. Lo que fuera que hubiera en la punta de la pluma en realidad estaba recorriendo la sangre de Harry, actuando como un afrodisíaco y causando que su polla se hinchara una vez mas dentro del culo de Louis

Harry podía sentir su propia libido en espiral fuera de control, pero hubo algo que le hizo sospechar que el también estaba absorbiendo el placer de sus compañeros.

—Gracias —Edward suspiró, su propia polla llenando y punzando en el interior del canal de Harry. La pluma que aún sobresalía en su piel empezó a brillar en un hermoso oro pálido y Harry jadeó cuando la lujuria pura y candente se estrelló de golpe contra él.

La pluma se desvaneció hasta desaparecer por completo y Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Edward. Gritó, realmente gritó su liberación, como si nunca se terminaran las cuerdas de leche caliente que brotaban de su ranura en el canal de Louis sobrellenándolo de espasmos. Vagamente escuchó el grito de Louis, así, distante sintió el apretón casi doloroso de las paredes interiores de su compañero alrededor de su polla, entonces no hubo nada.

Harry se hundió contra Edward y sus párpados se cerraron mientras caía por el borde y en el abismo.

Louis cayó de bruces sobre la cama, silbando cuando Harry deslizó su polla fuera de su agujero. Rodando a su lado, miró a sus compañeros y sonrió. —¿Lo mataste?

Edward lo miró fijamente por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza lentamente. —Él solo se desmayó.

Louis se rió entre dientes, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. —Lo sé. Era broma. Yo también estuve cerca de eso. Nunca he sentido algo así en mi vida.

Sosteniendo el cuerpo relajado de Harry, Edward gentilmente colocó su amante al lado de Louis. —Lo siento, he oído que es muy fuerte, pero que nunca lo he experimentado personalmente, no me di cuenta que sería suficiente para derrotar a un hombre adulto.

Louis miró hacia arriba, hacia las gigantes alas negras que aún flotaban a su alrededor. Sus dedos se morían de ganas por tocar, para descubrir si las plumas eran tan suaves como se veían —¿Puedo?

En respuesta, Edward bajó el ala más cercana a Louis, cepillando suavemente sobre su pecho. Louis se quejó de alegría. —Son como seda —susurró mientras acariciaba con una mano sobre la suavidad aterciopelada—. ¿Qué eres tu? —Esperaba no estar siendo apresurado, pero el hombre era su compañero, después de todo. Él pensó que tenía derecho a saber.

—Pegaso. —Respondió Edward con una gentil sonrisa—. El alado caballo del mito y la leyenda.

La cara de Louis cayó y él retiró su mano. —Debes estar muy decepcionado.

—¿Có mo es eso pequeño?—Edward escondió sus alas detrás de él y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de segundos, los apéndices se desvanecieron y él se recostó en la cama estirándose al otro lado de Louis—. ¿Por qué debería tener una razón para estar decepcionado?

—Yo solo soy un viejo y normal gato casero y tu eres como ese ser majestuoso.

—Solo soy un hombre —Edward respondió con una triste sonrisa— un hombre que ha estado solo por un largo, largo tiempo. Vine a la reunión con la esperanza de encontrar a mi compañero. En su lugar encontré dos. Yo desearía que nosotros hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo para conocernos primero, pero te aseguro, no estoy en ninguna forma decepcionado.

—Yo también vine a la conferencia esperando encontrar mi pareja —murmuró Louis, sus mejillas se sonrosaron ante la confesión.

—Bien, eso hace tres de nosotros.

Louis rodó su cabeza hacia el otro lado y sonrió cuando los párpados de Harry revolotearon abriéndose. —Hola chico grande. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si necesitara una siesta —Harry dijo en un gran bostezo. Se acercó a Louis y se abrazó alrededor de él—.Tu eres realmente caliente.

—¿Viniste aquí buscando pareja? —Louis habló en voz baja mientras cepillaba el espeso cabello de Harry con sus dedos—. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de las que has encontrado?

—Creo que uno de mis compañeros habla demasiado —Harry besó su mejilla, entonces Louis dejo el comentario de lado—. La verdad yo se es que no conozco nada acerca de vosotros dos, pero pienso que eso podría ser una cosa buena.

—Harry, ¿qué eres tu? —Una vez mas, no había una manera sutil de preguntarle a alguien eso.

—No te asustes, ¿Ok?

Louis instintivamente se tensó. —¿Por qué debería estar asustado?

—Algunas personas lo están. —Harry suspiró, y se oyó tan triste que Louis se relajó y colocó su brazo alrededor del hombre—. Yo soy una gárgola.

—¿De verdad? Eso es algo asombroso. Yo no había conocido a una gárgola o un Pegaso antes. ¿Tienes cuernos?

—Cuando cambio. —Harry confirmó.

—¿Eres aterrador?

—La mayoría de las personas piensan que si, pero yo nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé. Tu eres mi pareja. Está arraigado en tu ADN protegerme. —Louis tomó un profundo suspiro y miró a sus hombres—. Entonces todos vinimos buscando algo. Creo que la gran pregunta es ¿qué haremos ahora que lo hemos encontrado?

—Yo no puedo dejar mi hogar. Tengo responsabilidades allí — Harry dijo pero sin dar detalles

—Puedo trabajar desde cualquier sitio —Edward ofreció.

—Lo mismo conmigo —Louis le hizo un guiño a Harry—. Creo que nosotros podemos mudarnos contigo.

—¿Dónde está ese hogar, exactamente? —preguntó Edward.

—Seattle.

Louis y Edward, gimieron. Ciertamente, no era el destino ideal para luna de miel de Louis, pero él crecería para amar la lluvia, el frío y la tristeza. Tal vez. Un día. Si él tratara muy duro. —¿Por qué no puedes vivir en Hawai? —señaló.

—Yo tengo responsa...

Agitando la mano para cortar a su compañero, Louis resopló. —Responsabilidades, lo sé. ¿Es tu casa lo suficientemente grande para nosotros tres?

—No creo que Harry nos haya pedido mudarnos. —Edward le reprendió ligeramente

—¡Por supuesto que él quiere que nos mudemos, nosotros somos sus parejas! —Pero ahora la duda estaba ahí y Louis se volcó sobre su estómago, apoyándose en los codos y mirando a Harry—. ¿Verdad?

Harry vaciló durante demasiado tiempo para la paz mental de Louis. Eventualmente, él asintió con la cabeza y Louis juró que escuchó el murmullo del hombre en voz baja. —Voy a hacer lo correcto.


	4. Capítulo 3

—¿Alguien leyó alguna vez esa carta? —Louis estaba sentado entre sus parejas en el Boeing 752 ruta Newark a New Jersey. Él asumió que contenía alguna información importante o el Anciano no se hubiera molestado en dárselas a ellos.

—Espera —dijo Harry—. La agarré del vestidor esta mañana. Está aquí en algún lugar. —Se palpó los bolsillos, hurgando en su chaqueta y finalmente extrajo el sobre de la parte interior de su chaqueta de cuero—. Aquí está.

Louis tomó el sobre, estudió el sello UPAC1 por un segundo, luego lo rompió para extraer el pergamino en el interior. Leyó la carta dos veces, agrandando los ojos con cada párrafo. —Oh, wow. Esto le da un nuevo significado a la frase "hasta que la muerte los separe".

1 Corporación, Alianza y Unión Paranormal.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Edward distraídamente. Él dejó su laptop abierta sobre la bandeja, donde había estado tecleando furiosamente un momento antes, en su regazo.

—Bien, nosotros estamos unidos, los tres. Si uno muere, los demás también lo harán.

Louis se mordió la lengua duro conteniendo la risa cuando el agua que Harry estaba bebiendo salió de su boca rociando a la mujer de aspecto elegante sentada en frente de él. Él se deshizo en disculpas, saltando de su asiento y secándole la ropa con una servilleta. Al parecer, ella no tomó el gesto amablemente porque empezó a chillar y balanceó su bolso de mano contra cualquier parte del hombre que ella pudo alcanzar.

Edward suspiró y rodó sus ojos. —Harry, siéntate antes que el oficial aéreo arreste tu trasero.

Harry ofreció otra apresurada disculpa y se dejó caer de regreso en su asiento. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que Louis podría sentir el calor saliendo de ellas. —Tranquilo —se atoró mientras trataba de no reír—. Ni siquiera has oído la mejor parte.

—¿Hay mas? —Harry cerró sus ojos y se deslizó en su silla con un gruñido—. Acabemos con esto. —Se oyó como si Louis hubiera arrancado una bandita infectada.

—Bueno, ¿qué tanto te gusta el sexo? —preguntó un poco alto. La mujer enfrente del chilló y se volvió en su asiento para mirarlos a ellos.

—Pervertidos —escupió ella.

—Mojigata —Louis contrarrestó con una brillante sonrisa—. Nadie le estaba preguntando.

—¡Porqué, yo nunca!

—No, usted probablemente no tendría que explicar porque está fuera de forma. Una buena jodida le quitaría lo presumida que usted es.

El cuerpo entero de Edward se sacudió y apretó sus ojos y labios juntos, pero pequeños bufidos escaparon de su nariz. Harry se deslizó aún mas sobre su asiento tanto que Louis pensó que se iva a deslizar sobre el suelo.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó una joven azafata de pie en el pasillo con sus manos unidas detrás de la espalda.

—No —Harry murmuró al mismo tiempo que Louis respondía afirmativamente.

La azafata levantó sus cejas y sonrió, mirando con respetuosa curiosidad y nada mas. —Ella —Louis señaló a la mujer enfrente suyo— tiene un palo bastante grande en el trasero. ¿Hay algún doctor a bordo del avión?

—Si, necesitaríamos hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia — añadió Edward muy serio.

—Oh, dispárenme ahora —Harry colocó una temblorosa mano sobre su cara y su rostro se tornó en rojo ardiente—. No tu también...

—Estos hombres jóvenes... —la dama comentó.

—Estábamos teniendo una conversación privada la cual no le concierne a usted. —Louis interrumpió gratamente—. Ahora váyase a conseguir no-diversión con alguien mas.

—¿Señora? —La azafata miró como si quisiera sonreír, pero valoraba demasiado su trabajo para hacer algo tan tonto.

La mujer fulminó a Louis con la mirada por otro largo minuto, entonces se volvió hacia la parte delantera del avión. —No, todo está bien —ella dijo con arrogancia—. Gracias.

—Muy bien. —La joven dirigió a Louis una sonrisa y le dio un guiño rápido, cuando pasó caminando a su lado.

—Entonces, la carta dice —Louis continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido— que nosotros tenemos que consumar nuestro apareamiento al menos una vez cada 24 horas antes de la siguiente conferencia de UPAC.

—¿Cuatro años? —Harry jadeó—. Eso es un montón de amor.

—Cada veinticuatro horas —Edward dijo lentamente. Sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios se movieron, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Hizo un recuento en su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?

Louis tocó ligeramente la carta de nuevo. —Entramos en calor. No dice cuánto tiempo tenemos para corregir la situación, pero sí dice que si no hacemos lo necesario para consumar nuestra relación, eventualmente nos volveríamos unos salvajes como si nunca nos hubiéramos acoplado en el primer lugar.

—¿En cuanto tiempo aterrizaremos en New Jersey? —Edward preguntó con urgencia.

Echando un vistazo a su reloj, Louis se encogió de hombros. —En aproximadamente tres horas. ¿Por qué?

—Nuestras veinticuatro horas se cumplen en unos noventa minutos.

(...) 

Harry se apoderó de la muñeca de Louis y lo arrastró a través del aeropuerto, buscando en su entorno algún lugar, cualquier lugar, que pudiera darle al menos la ilusión de privacidad. Su piel le picaba y sudaba profusamente, humedeciendo sus ropas y haciendo que se adhirieran a él. Su pene se sacudía y latía, haciendo un maldito buen intento por romper la cremallera.

Edward se apresuró junto a ellos, sus largas piernas comiendo los feos suelos de vinilo, mientras él también buscaba algún lugar donde ellos pudieran estar a solas. —Los baños no tienen puertas —gruñó cuando pasaron uno de los baños.

—Tienen puertas en sus respectivas vateres —Louis jadeó mientras trotaba para mantenerse a la par con ellos.

—No hay suficiente espacio —Harry desechó la idea. Además había tenido suficiente de baños. Habían hecho cada uno más de un viaje al baño del avión a masturbarse y estaba seguro que las azafatas ya pensaban que estaban drogándose—. ¡Si! —gritó, dibujando varias miradas extrañas. Él no les hizo caso y echó a correr cuando vio a un hombre menudo saliendo de un armario de suministros.

Corrió hasta el conserje antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Harry le agarró por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. —No diga nada —gruñó.

El hombre miró como si fuera a protestar por un minuto, pero Harry volvió a gruñir y el custodio asintió rápidamente antes de alejarse con prisa. Louis tropezó y Harry agarró a su compañero, empujándolo bruscamente en el armario. Siguiendo detrás de él, sin siquiera esperar a Edward para cerrar la puerta antes de atacar a la boca de Louis y tirar de su ropa.

—Rápido, rápido, rápido —Louis cantó entre besos mientras movía sus manos torpemente en el botón de los jeans de Harry—tócame Edward —jadeó.

Ropa voló por todas partes mientras el trío se retorcía alrededor unos de otros, chupando, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo. Edward recogió a Louis en sus brazos y lo hizo girar para que su espalda se presionara contra el pecho de Edward. Sus brazos enrollados debajo de las rodillas de su pareja, abriendo sus piernas, mientras Edward se recostaba contra la pared. —Mójalo bien —ordenó.

Harry gruñó cayendo sobre sus rodillas inmediatamente. Separando las mejillas de Louis, se lanzó entre las colinas redondeadas, lamiendo y chupando mucho el agujero de color rosa de su amante. Agitó su lengua varias veces alrededor del apretado anillo, entonces se clavó en el interior, jodiendo a Louis con su lengua y mojando la entrada de su compañero con su saliva.

Louis gemía y se retorcía encima de él, sus brazos se extendieron hasta enlazarse alrededor del cuello de Edward. La polla de Edward sobresalía por debajo del cuerpo de Louis frotándose contra él, gruñendo y temblando, mientras sostenía a su pareja en su lugar.

Harry lamió de nuevo el agujero de Louis, luego se dejó caer más bajo, capturando entre sus labios y chupando duro, el líquido que goteaba de la punta de la polla de Edward.

Los dos hombres gruñeron y Louis simplemente gimió. Harry levantó la vista para ver la mano de Louis envuelta alrededor de su palpitante polla, mientras se retorcía en el pecho de Edward.

Introduciendo un dedo de la otra mano en su boca junto con la polla dura como el acero, Harry lo humedeció por completo antes de rozarla a lo largo del perineo de Edward y golpear en su entrada trasera. Edward separó sus piernas más ampliamente, doblando las rodillas y Harry empujó con el dedo dentro del agujero apretado de su amante mientras succionaba fuertemente la dura polla.

—¡Joder! —Louis gritó cuando Harry introdujo un segundo dedo dentro del apretado culo—. Ahora.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que dio a Harry antes de que las paredes interiores de Louis se presionaran alrededor de sus dedos y las cuerdas pegajosas de semen brotaran de la polla de su compañero. Unas pocas gotas cayeron en la mejilla de Harry y él gimió en éxtasis mientras curvaba el dedo en el interior aterciopelado del túnel de Edward, frotando su próstata.

—Harry —rugió Edward, y explotó su semilla en la boca de Harry mientras Edward sacudía sus caderas y se hundía profundo en la garganta de Harry.

Satisfecho de que sus hombres estuvieran bien cuidados, Harry extrajo sus dedos, dejó caer la polla resbaladiza de su boca y se dejó caer al suelo con un gemido. Agarró su propia polla palpitante, acariciándola mientras él jadeaba y se estremecía.

Entonces sus amantes estuvieron allí, Louis de rodillas frente a él engulló la polla de Harry hasta la raíz mientras Edward tiró de su cabeza y atacó su boca. —Córrete para nosotros —gruñó Edward contra sus labios Él tomó con fuerza el pelo de Harry una vez más y raspó con sus dientes la mandíbula de Harry.

Las caderas de Harry se levantaron dirigiendo su pene hacia la parte posterior de la garganta de Louis y su cuerpo se tensó cuando su climax lo alcanzó. —Oh dioses —gritó, moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente cuando él se vino dentro de la boca de su compañero.

Louis lo tragó todo, no perdiendo ni una sola gota, luego lo lamió para limpiarlo antes de sentarse y sonreír. —¿Mejor?

Harry se desplomó sobre el pecho de Edward y jadeó. Eso era lo más cerca que iba a llegar a dar una respuesta por un tiempo.

Louis miró su reloj, la única cosa que aún llevaba puesta e hizo una mueca. —Nuestro próximo vuelo será en unos veinte minutos.

—Me pregunto si la seguridad del aeropuerto está esperando fuera de esas puertas. —Edward se rió entre dientes.

Se vistieron rápidamente, saliendo del armario de suministros y de hecho Harry dio un suspiro de alivio ya que al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. O por lo menos los ignoraron con mucho tacto.

Llegaron a su terminal con sólo unos minutos de sobra y el resto del viaje transcurrió sin mayores incidentes.

Louis se durmió. Se veía tan angelical y pacífico su sueño que Harry nunca se imaginó el petardo que en realidad era. Edward finalmente se durmió también, dejando a Harry con sus pensamientos.

Él habría preferido una distracción.

Su vida no era fácil y no tenía idea de cómo explicar eso a sus parejas. Él no tenía un lujoso trabajo de oficina, a pesar que la paga era excelente. Sería capaz de proveer para ellos, económicamente hablando, aunque se imaginó que cada uno tenía su propia riqueza. Cuando se ha vivido por cien o incluso miles de años, eso es sólo una especie de ahorro acumulado.

Sin embargo, nunca faltaría nada mientras Harry estuviera allí para ver por sus necesidades. Tampoco es que alguna vez temieran por su seguridad. Bien entrenado y altamente letal, Harry les protegería con su vida.

Y él había tenido la muy incómoda sensación de que podría tener que llegar a hacerlo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Edward se sentía cansado hasta los huesos mientras avanzaba dentro de la casa de Harry. El lugar era enorme, muy elegante y muy... estéril. Iba mucho más allá del minimalismo y rayaba en algo frío y poco acogedor.

—Wow —Louis respiraba mientras trataba de mirar a todas partes a la vez. Bonita cueva—. ¿Qué es lo que haces para ganar este tipo de dinero?

—Seguridad —Harry respondió en forma cortante— ¿Entonces, vosotros dos dijeron que podrían trabajar desde cualquier lugar?

Louis no pareció notar la tensión que se estableció alrededor de Harry, sin embargo Edward fue muy consciente de eso y le inquietaba. Su compañero escondía algo de ellos. Por otra parte, ellos no se conocían entre sí, por lo que tal vez Harry se abriría una vez que hubiesen asentado su relación.

—Bien, yo soy un editor independiente —Louis ofreció con una sonrisa—. Trabajo para un par de diferentes compañías de publicidad, entonces siempre tengo mucho que hacer. Sin embargo es completamente electrónico, entonces mientras tenga mi ordenador e internet, seré como un dios.

Harry sonrió y asintió antes de volver su atención hacia Edward.

—También soy independiente, a pesar de desarrollar la web para un par de grandes empresas. El diseño y el mantenimiento de sus sitios web, desarrollo de software y herramientas interactivas para los consumidores y los clientes, ese tipo de cosas.

—Wow, impresionante —Harry silbó y asintió otra vez con su cabeza—. Bueno, hay mucho espacio aquí. Podeis elegir un par de habitaciones que se convierten en oficinas y hay internet y cable en cada habitación, incluyendo los baños y la cocina.

—¿Tienes cable en el baño? —Louis inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado meditando eso.

—También tengo un televisor de plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas de pantalla en el baño principal —Harry guiñó.

—¡Oh, ahora eso lo tengo que ver! —Louis rebotó arriba y abajo en las puntas de los pies—. Hablando de baños, ¿me sería posible tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama?

—Desde luego. —Harry se dirigió a la larga y serpenteante escalera—. Les daré un rápido recorrido, les mostraré sus habitaciones y luego les daré algo de comer mientras se acomodan.

—¿Nuestras propias habitaciones? —Louis se detuvo a mitad de paso y su expresión cayó, la luz dejando sus ojos.

Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amante y lo apretó para tranquilizarlo. Harry no había notado nada malo mientras subía por las escaleras. —Puedes dormir conmigo — Edward susurró—. No te lo tomes personal. Me imagino que Harry está acostumbrado a estar solo.

—Pero, somos sus compañeros. ¿Por qué no nos quiere con él?

Edward no tenía una buena respuesta, así que decidió evadir el tema. —¿Entonces arreglaste que todas tus cosas fueran enviadas aquí?

Esto solo pareció deprimir aún más a su compañero. —Aún no —Louis masculló mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras de nuevo—. El lugar que había rentado estaba amueblado, así que además de ropa y mis libros, no hay mucho. Llamaré a una amiga mañana y veré si ella puede arreglar el envío. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Misma canción. Diferente baile —Edward dijo en voz baja mientras llegaba al rellano—. Llamé y mandé donar la mayoría de mis cosas al Ejército de Salvación o la Cruz Roja. Mi ropa, libros y unos cuantos artículos personales deben llegar más tarde, en la semana.

—¿Qué quiso decir el Anciano cuando dijo que no te había visto en mucho tiempo? —Fueron por el amplio corredor, curiosamente falto de alguna pintura o algún adorno, siguiendo el sonido de los pesados pasos de Harry.

—Yo no socialicé mucho, —evadió Edward. Luego suspiró y le dio a Louis un beso en la cabeza. Sus evasivas no eran diferentes a las de Harry—. Ya estoy cansado, pero hablaremos de eso mañana, ¿ok?

Louis encogió los hombros y le dio una sonrisa torcida. —Todos tenemos demonios, Ed. Entiendo.

—¡Hey! ¿Vienen? —Harry sacó la cabeza desde uno de los cuartos unas puertas más adelante. Él esperó a que se le unieran y luego se volteó y se despidió con la mano hacia una puerta que Edward asumió era un armario—. Eso lleva al cuarto adyacente. Les dejaré resolver quién va en dónde.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación? —Louis preguntó inocentemente.

—Al otro lado del pasillo a la izquierda, —Harry respondió distraído. Se frotó las manos y pareció agotarse aunque no sabía bien qué hacer luego.

La situación era difícil para todos, aún más para Harry porque él ahora tenía dos personas viviendo en su hogar cuando él obviamente había vivido una vida solitaria antes. Una casa así de grande, normalmente albergaba al menos cuatro personas. Edward no había visto una sola persona desde que habían llegado.

Decidiendo dejarlo tranquilo por ahora, Edward le dio una sonrisa amable. —¿Y qué hay de la comida? Me muero de hambre.

—Amen, —acordó Louis—. La comida de avión apesta.

—Exacto. Comida. —Harry pareció aliviado de tener una tarea—. Ok, empezaré y los veo en la cocina cuando estén listos. Uh, sólo bajen por las escaleras, volteen a la derecha y sigan por el pasillo. No se pueden perder.

—Nos las arreglaremos, —le aseguró Edward.

—Claro, —repitió Harry. Él dudó por un momento más, abrió su boca como para decir algo y luego sacudió la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Edward guió a Louis al baño privado, escuchando a su compañero exclamar sobre la enorme bañera de hidromasaje. Ayudó a Louis a desvestirse, tocándolo y besándolo todo el tiempo mientras la bañera se llenaba.

Levantando a su compañero entre sus brazos, Edward lo sumergió suavemente en la bañera, encendió el hidromasaje y le besó la frente. —Sólo siéntate acá y relájate. Volveré en un minuto.

—Mmm. —Louis murmuró, sus párpados cerrándose—. Aquí estaré.

Con una risita suave, Edward se levantó, se secó las manos y dejó el cuarto para buscar a Harry.

(...) 

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. —Harry golpeó con los nudillos a los lados de su cabeza mientras se paseaba por la cocina. Nunca debió haber traído a sus compañeros aquí. No era seguro para ellos y ahora estaba nervioso todo el tiempo de que algo pasara.

Sus hombres no eran estúpidos. Seguramente ya habían notado su cambio de comportamiento, la manera en que él se distanciaba y la manera fría en que los rechazaba.

¿Y por qué mierda había dicho él que podía cocinar? Ni siquiera tenía comida en la casa. Él nunca tenía comida en la casa. Incluso en raras ocasiones estaba él en la casa, siempre pedía comida para llevar o dormía sin comer.

Había otra cosa. Si tenía que consumar su relación con sus amantes una vez cada veinticuatro horas, él no podía dejarlos. Si no los dejaba, los ponía en peligro. Si se quedaba, los ponía en peligro.

—¡Mierda! —Harry golpeó con el puño contra el lado de su cabeza de nuevo hasta que largos dedos envolvieron su muñeca, alejando su mano y se encontró envuelto en fuertes y protectores brazos.

—Shh. —Susurró Edward—. Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, lo solucionaremos juntos. Somos compañeros ahora, una unidad y eso es lo que los compañeros hacen. Ya no tienes que estar solo.

Oh, los dioses ¿saben cuan fácil sería descansar en el abrazo de su amante y hundirse en la comodidad ofrecida? Harry casi se permitió esa debilidad pero la puso de lado en el último momento y endureció su columna.

Trató de alejarse, pero Edward sólo apretó el abrazo, aplastando a Harry contra su pecho. —Basta. No tienes que hablar ahora pero deja de resistirte.

—No tengo nada de comida en la casa. —Confesó Harry.

—Entonces pediremos pizza.

—No sé cómo manejar la lavadora y la secadora.

—Yo sí.

Harry tembló, tratando de resistir el impulso de rendirse y derretirse en el pecho de su compañero. —Incluso si tuviera comida, no sé cocinar.

—Yo tampoco. Con suerte Louis sabrá y sino, todos aprenderemos juntos.

—Tu tienes todas las repuestas, ¿no es así?

—Tengo muy pocas respuestas y muchas preguntas. Aunque ahora no es el momento para eso. —Edward frotó su mejilla contra la de Harry—. Si no me dejas ayudarte, al menos déjame abrazarte.

Harry finalmente perdió la batalla y se hundió en el pecho de su compañero. —No le digas a nadie —susurró, con el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te preocupes. Ni pensaría en arruinar tu reputación.

—No quiero estar solo. —Le confió Harry tan suave que no estaba seguro si Edward lo había escuchado.

—Entonces no lo estés.

—Tampoco quiero que tengan sus propios cuartos. —Rayos, esperó que no estuviera presionando mucho las cosas, pero estaba pisando territorio desconocido. Después de años de estar solo, había ido a la reunión esperando encontrar alguien que tal vez quisiera compartir una vida con él. Había sido un sueño estúpido de su parte. Sabía que no podía esperar tener una vida diferente a la que le había sido dada.

Sin embargo Edward y Louis lo habían hecho parecer una posibilidad. Harry apenas los conocía, pero ya podía verse construyendo un futuro con estos hombres. ¿Por qué tenían que haberlo hecho tan fácil imaginar un 'felices por siempre', que él nunca podría tener?

—Louis no está muy feliz al respecto tampoco. —Edward se rió y sus suaves labios se posaron en la mejilla de Harry—. Por lo que vi en el avión, creo que es mejor que le des lo que él quiera.

Harry se rió también, su sonrisa expandiéndose por sus labios mientras pensaba en su compañero. —Él es un tipo difícil.

—Bueno, por lo menos no nos vamos a aburrir.

Suspirando y sintiéndose un poco mejor, Harry se alejó de los brazos de Edward suavemente y lo dejó ir. —Lleva tus maletas a mi habitación, yo pediré pizza.

—Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día. — Edward besó sus labios y se volteó para salir de la cocina.

—¿Qué hay del aeropuerto?

Edward se detuvo pero no se volteó. —Ok, pizza es la segunda mejor idea que has tenido hoy.

Harry asintió, aunque su compañero no lo vio y buscó su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo. Con algo de suerte se le ocurrirían más buenas ideas que podrían asegurar un muy largo futuro con estos hombres.

Después de ordenar pizzas con todos los ingredientes, Harry puso el teléfono en silencio y lo dejó en la isla de la cocina. Sus problemas no se irían con sólo esconderlos debajo de la alfombra, pero por el momento tenía dos hermosos compañeros esperándolo. Con algo de suerte los encontraría aún en la ducha, desnudos, mojados y esperando.


	6. Capítulo 5

—¿Dónde diablos estás?

Louis se rió de la manera de contestar el teléfono de su mejor amiga. —Hola a ti también, querida —arrastró las palabras—. La reunión estuvo genial, gracias por preguntar.

—Lo siento —murmuró, aunque no sonó como si lo sintiera. —Me alegra que la conferencia haya ido bien, pero se terminó hace casi una semana. Ahora, ¿en dónde estás?

—Seattle, Washington. Tess, necesito que hagas algo por mi, —se apuró a decir antes de que ella pudiera decir algo—. Necesito que empaques mi ropa y libros y los envíes a esta dirección. —Él leyó la dirección rápidamente del trozo de papel en que Harry la había escrito.

—Espera, ¿no vas a volver?

Louis suspiró —Bueno, verás, la cosa es así. —Él continuó, diciéndole todo sobre todo sobre el engaño de los Ancianos, el hechizo, el libro en que sus nombres fueron grabados, incluso su sello de acoplamiento—. Está en medio de la parte baja de mi espalda como la marca de una condena cualquiera —se lamentó.

Tess se rió tanto que él pensó que se había desmayado por falta de oxígeno. —Lo siento Lou, pero oh diablos, ¡es gracioso! —Y se empezó a reír nuevamente.

—¿Puedes enviar mis cosas o no? —Refunfuñó Louis.

—Claro, lo empacaré por ti. —Hubo una pausa larga y significativa antes de que se escuchara su voz de nuevo—. ¿Vas a volver algún día? ¿Te veré de nuevo?

La agitación de Louis se desvaneció y él sonrió. —Claro que me verás. Iré a visitarte cuando termine de instalarme y siempre eres bienvenida. No puedo vivir sin mi mejor chica, ¿cierto?

Tess resopló y Louis pudo imaginársela volteando los ojos. —No trates de cautivarme, Louis Martin. Soy impermeable a tus maldades.

Conversaron por un rato, Tess poniéndolo al corriente de todos los chismes en el pueblo en el norte de Pensilvania. Todo era la misma mierda de siempre y Louis encontró su mente errante.

—¡Louis!

Sobresaltado y sintiéndose culpable, Louis volvió a poner atención a la conversación. —Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

—Háblame de tus compañeros. ¿Cuales son sus nombres? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Son cambiaformas?

Muy feliz de poder hablar de sus hombres, Louis le dijo todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, que era realmente muy poco. —Nos estamos conociendo, pero me agradan bastante. Son buenos muchachos, Tess. Me tratan bien.

Tess no dijo nada. Alejando el teléfono de su oreja, Louis se aseguró que aún tuviera señal en el teléfono. Sí, todas las barras. —Tess?

—¿Dijiste Harry Santiago?

—Sí, ¿lo conoces?

—Louis, escúchame. Quiero que te vayas de ahí en este momento. Solo levántate y sal de la casa. No le digas a nadie que te vas o a dónde vas. Ve al sitio público más cercano que puedas encontrar y vuélveme a llamar. Voy por ti.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No me puedo ir. ¿Qué dialos sucede?

—¡Louis! —Tess dijo bruscamente—. Escúchame esta vez. No estás a salvo ahí. Voy a ir por ti y te explicaré todo. Sólo vete. ¡Ahora!

—Aún si quisiera dejar a mis compañeros, que no quiero, no puedo. Te dije lo de las veinticuatro horas. Sé por experiencia propia lo que puede pasar si no hacemos el acoplamiento a tiempo. —Louis dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esta mujer?— Por favor, dime qué está pasando.

Él podia escucharla murmurando y maldiciendo en voz baja. —¿Cómo pueden dejar pasar esto los Ancianos? —preguntó—. Mira, voy a llamar al UPAC. Tiene que haber una manera de romper el lazo. Quédate ahí y actúa normal hasta que te vuelva a llamar. — Luego colgó sin decir más palabras.

Louis se sentó al borde de la cama en la habitación de Harry y se quedó mirando el teléfono por un largo rato. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su amiga? Tess estaba actuando como si él estuviera con un asesino en serie. Había una guerra entre furia, frustración, malestar e incluso algo de temor en su cerebro hasta que Louis no supo qué sentir.

—¿Louis?

Saltando como si hubiera sido sorprendido haciendo algo malo, Louis levantó su cabeza para ver a Harry de pie en la puerta. Trató de sonreír pero fue un intento a medias y supo que se notaba en sus labios temblorosos. Finalmente, después de siglos de estar sólo, él tenía todo lo que quería y su mejor amiga estaba tratando de arruinarlo.

Harry se acercó y se sentó al lado de él en la cama, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis y apretándolo suavemente. —¿Qué pasó?

Louis apenas le podía decir la verdad a Harry así que evadió la pregunta. —¿Qué tipo de seguridad haces? —Tenía la sensación de que su compañero era más que un policía de alquiler.

—Soy un vigilante de noche de un banco de alto perfil.

Estaba mintiendo. Louis lo supo por el modo en que no lo miraba a los ojos, sus hombros estaban tensos, la duda sutil con la que habló. Las palabras de Tess volvieron a él y el pánico se asomó, enviando su corazón de un golpe contra su esternón.

—Oh, ok —murmuró.

—Louis, ¿peleaste con tu amiga?

—No es nada importante.

—¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

—¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? —Respondió Louis, luego apretó sus labios mientras sus ojos giraban.

La cara de Harry se cerró, su expresión impredecible y sus ojos cerrados. —No sé a qué te refieres —contestó rotundamente. Hubo un ligero silbido de su voz y su brazo apretó los hombros de Louis más fuerte.

—¡Harry, detente!

Pero su compañero no pareció escucharlo. Sus ojos estaban enfocados al frente pero sin ver, su brazo siguió constriñendo a Louis.

—¡Harry! —Louis luchó contra la fuerza apretándolo pero era como una banda de acero alrededor.

Edward entró de repente a la habitación, volteando la cabeza a lado y lado, aparentemente buscando el peligro. Miró la escena ante él y se apuró a arrodillarse en al suelo entre las piernas de Harry un poco separadas. Sus manos estiradas, acunando el rostro de Harry en ambas manos.

—Harry, déjalo ir —dijo Edward suavemente pero con autoridad—. Lo estás lastimando, bebé. No quieres lastimarlo.

Muy despacio, la vida volvió a los ojos de Harry mientras se enfocaba en el rostro de Edward. Soltó los hombros de Louis, moviendo el brazo fuera de él como si lo hubieran electrocutado.

Louis observó la sangre irse del rostro de su compañero, sus ojos girar y su enorme cuerpo temblar. Sus labios se movían sin pronunciar palabras, su respiración volvió rápida y superficial, se veía como un pequeño niño asustado y perdido.

Ver a su enorme y fuerte compañero desmoronarse frente a sus ojos hizo que el pecho de Louis se encogiera y su corazón doliera. Lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando a Harry, no era por lo que él había hecho. Louis se reprendía a sí mismo internamente por dejar que incluso una astilla de duda entrara en sus pensamientos. Incluso si Harry fuera en realidad un asesino ninja, él nunca lastimaría a Louis. Nadie podía verse tan aterrado y asqueado consigo mismo, todo al mismo tiempo y mantener cualquier amenaza en su corazón.

—Harry —Louis habló calmadamente, manteniendo su voz suave y plana a propósito—. ¿Por qué piensa Tess que debo irme?

Eso llamó la atención de su amante. El corazón de Harry latió más fuerte y sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Tú no te vas —gruñó.

Tratando de mantener su rostro impasible y sus emociones escondidas, Louis se encontró con su mirada fijamente. —No, no lo haré, pero quiero saber por qué ella piensa que debería. Dijo que estoy en peligro aquí e incluso está hablando con UPAC para encontrar una forma de romper nuestro vínculo. Eso me dice que una mierda muy importante está pasando aquí. Tess no es del tipo de exagerar.

—¿Van a romper el vinculo? —Harry se vió asustado de nuevo, con algo de tristeza—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Te doy tanto miedo que te irías?

—No te conozco en absoluto —Louis contestó honestamente—. Sin embargo, sí sé que estás ocultando algo. Si me involucra, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿Cómo es que Tess sabe quién eres?

—Mucha gente sabe quien soy —Harry contestó vagamente—. Tal vez ella tiene razón. —Luego de repente, se volvió serio—. Si los Ancianos efectivamente pueden romper el pacto, creo que eso es lo mejor. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que oigamos de tu amiga, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto, —Louis contestó en un susurro—. Entonces ¿nos estás echando? ¿Qué hay de Edward?

—Sí, sí, creo que es mejor que Edward se marche también. — Saltó de la cama, casi tumbando a Edward en el proceso. Parecía perdido en su propia mente, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación—. Sí, esto es lo mejor. Es la única manera. Debí haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué creí que esto funcionaría?

Siguió hablando y hablando, Louis tuvo la sensación de que Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. —Estúpido... nunca debí haber hecho esto... debí alejarme... tengo que hacer lo correcto. —Murmuraba una y otra vez. Louis sólo oía parte de sus palabras.

Luego el puño de Harry empezó a golpear contra el lado de su cabeza mientras se paseaba por la habitación en movimientos rápidos y sobresaltados. —Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Nadie te quiere.

Louis miró a Edward alarmado. Edward sonrió tristemente y se levantó para ponerse frente a Harry. Sus brazos rodearon a su compañero, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, incluso Harry empezó a luchar y pelear.

—No nos vamos, —dijo Edward firmemente—. No nos puedes hacer ir y no aceptaremos que los Ancianos rompan el vínculo. — Sus labios rozaron la sien de Harry, cerró fuertemente los ojos—. No tienes que estar solo.

Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Louis antes de que pudiera detenerlas. A la mayor parte de la gente le parecería que Harry había desayunado el cereal de la locura. Ciertamente se veía inestable. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que parecía asustado y desesperado. Él seguía luchando por librarse del abrazo de Edward pero sus propias manos se aferraban a su camisa, agarrándola como si Edward fuera a desaparecer si se soltaba.

Lo que sea que hubiera en el pasado de Harry, lo que fuera que estuviera enfrentando, lo detestaba.

Con nueva determinación Louis se deslizó de la cama, se acercó a sus compañeros y los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos. —No te dejaremos, Harry.

Tal vez Louis era el que estaba loco. Cualquiera en su sano juicio estaría en el teléfono con el UPAC, exigiendo una forma de desasociarse de Harry. Cualquier persona cuerda correría gritando a través de todo el estado. Absolutamente nadie estaría dispuesto a asumir toda esta jodida situación.

—Bien, golpea mi trasero y llámame loco —Louis pensó mientras apretaba a Harry. Ellos eran compañeros, un lazo más sagrado que el matrimonio, no iba simplemente a huir de sus problemas.

Harry finalmente dejó de luchar, dejándose caer contra el pecho de Edward y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. —Lo siento tanto —susurró—. Nunca debí traerlos aquí. Nunca debí haber ido a esa reunión en primer lugar. Estoy mejor por mi cuenta. Es la única manera.

—Ven a la cama. —Louis rodeó la muñeca de Harry con sus dedos y arrastró suavemente hacia el colchón.

Harry se movió como si estuviera en trance, arrastrando los pies y dejándose caer pesadamente en el borde de la cama. Edward y Louis trabajaron silenciosamente quitándole la ropa y los zapatos a Harry. Luego Edward movió a su compañero al centro del colchón y lo cubrió con la colcha.

Louis se deslizó aun lado de Harry mientras Edward se acurrucó debajo de la colcha otro lado. Se acomodaron a su compañero acariciándolo y besándolo, susurrando palabras de consuelo hasta que finalmente Harry dio un largo y cansado suspiró y se durmió.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —susurró Louis.

—No veo como podemos si no sabemos qué es lo que sucede. —Edward habló igual de suavemente mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por el cabello de Harry—. Lo que sea con lo que esté lidiando, no es nuestra pelea. Tal vez sólo deberíamos hacer lo que él quiere e irnos.

—No quiere que nos vayamos. Está asustado y nos necesita. No lo voy a abandonar porque las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

—Hemos estado aquí por una semana —discutió Edward—. No se supone que las cosas se pongan así de difíciles, así de rápido.

—Tú le dijiste que no nos íbamos a ir. ¿Mentiste? Si te quieres ir no te voy a detener, pero no puedo ir contigo. Estoy de acuerdo con que no lo conozco bien aún, pero me doy cuenta de que es un buen hombre.

Edward miró a Harry a la cara y sonrió. —No, no mentí. Sólo quería darte una salida si la querías. 

Louis volteó los ojos. —Ok, está dicho entonces. Nos quedamos. Pero aún no sé cómo ayudarlo.

—¿Qué hay de tu amiga? Parece que conoce a Harry o al menos su reputación, cualquiera que sea. ¿Puedes preguntarle?

—Lo intenté. Tess no me dice nada. Sólo dijo que me alejara lo más que pudiera y vendría por mi.

—Ok, tráela aquí.

Louis suspiró y se desplomó en su almohada. —Tess es mi mejor amiga. No quiero engañarla. Llamaré y veré si puedo lograr que hable conmigo. Si aún no me da respuestas...

—¿Sí? —preguntó Edward.

—Entonces la engañaré.

—Sería mejor si pudiéramos convencerla de decirnos. No me gusta ocultarle cosas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Louis se levantó en sus codos de nuevo—. Trataremos de sacarlo de él primero. Creo que no se demorará mucho en sanar, lo que sea que esté roto, si él puede confiarnos su secreto.

—Gatito listo, —arrulló Edward.

Louis le sacó la lengua, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo. Acomodándose en el colchón de nuevo al lado de Harry, cerró sus ojos. Se preocuparía de todo eso cuando despertara.


	7. Capítulo 6

Edward se sentó en el sofá de la sala con su computadora en su regazo. Sus dedos descansaban sobre el teclado, pero su mente no estaba en su trabajo. Durante toda la semana, había estado tratando de acercarse con un plan para obtener la información que ellos querían sobre Harry. Cualquiera y todos los intentos anteriores habían sido por completo aniquilados.

Harry había estado más distante que nunca, desde el pequeño episodio en la habitación. Los había sacado de su habitación sin explicaciones y aunque los buscaba en la noche para consumar su apareamiento, Edward podía decir que el corazón del hombre no estaba allí. Su cuerpo respondía, pero se sentía frío y clínico.

—Hey —Louis dijo en voz baja cuando se deslizó en el sofá a su lado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La pregunta sonó automática, no curiosa en lo más mínimo. Louis solo necesitaba algo que decir.

—Estoy pensando sobre Harry —Edward no tenía deseos de mentirle a su pareja. Había suficiente de todo sin él añadiendo más a la mezcla—. ¿Has tenido noticias de tu amiga?

—Sí. —Louis suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara—. Tess está lista para ser atada. No me dijo nada y sigue insistiendo en que me largue de aquí. Ella estaba enfurecida porque UPAC se negó a ayudarla y está lista para volar hasta aquí y arrastrarme a casa.

—Se oye como que es una buena amiga.

—Lo es, pero no me gusta todo el secreto. No tiene sentido tampoco. Tu pensarías que si ella quisiera sacarme de aquí con tanta urgencia, me daría una razón para irme.

Edward consideró esto por un momento y asintió. Eso tenía sentido.

—¿Entonces tu crees que nuestra pareja no es la única persona que esconde algo?

—Exacto. Y solo no tengo idea que hacer con todo esto.

—Lamento que yo no tenga respuestas para ti. —Y así era. Edward deseaba que él pudiera agitar la mano y arreglar todos sus problemas—. Podemos retrasar el sexo con él. Un par de horas de sufrimiento por medio del calor del apareamiento podrían aflojar su lengua un poco.

—Eso parece un poco extremo, sin mencionar lo que significa. No quiero hacerle daño. Sólo quiero que confíe en nosotros — Louis se deslizó más cerca y se pegó a si mismo al lado de Edward—. Él no confía en nosotros y ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no debería confiar en nosotros? —Edward contestó. Las yemas de sus dedos rozando a lo largo del brazo de Louis mientras hablaba. Realmente disfrutaba tocar a su compañero, aunque fuera casualmente. A Louis parecía que le gustaba también. No pasó mucho para que su amante ronroneara con placer.

—Yo sólo quise decir que él no nos conoce. Le hemos dicho que estamos dispuestos a seguir con esto y ayudarle, pero no hemos hecho nada para demostrarlo.

Edward casi podía oír los engranajes rodando en la cabeza de su pareja. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

Louis lo miró y sonrió como un gato Cheshire. —En lugar de retrasar el sexo, yo digo que vamos a seducirlo.

Reflejando la sonrisa de su compañero, Edward se inclinó y besó la punta de la nariz de Louis. —Me gusta tu forma de pensar. ¿Dónde está?

—Arriba en su oficina —Louis miró su reloj e hizo una mueca— ha estado allí todo el día. No creo que siquiera haya comido algo hoy.

—¿Qué tal si nosotros preparamos la cena? —Edward sugirió.

—¿Con un poco Harry para el postre?

—Tendremos que correr a la ciudad para conseguir comida. No hay una sola cosa para cocinar en esta casa.

Louis saltó un poco y se rió tontamente. —Me pregunto, si habrá una tienda de juguetes sexuales allí.

Edward tampoco lo sabía, pero con las imágenes que esa sola frase habían grabado en su cerebro, conduciría sin parar hasta Canadá para encontrar una.

(...) 

Harry estaba sentado en la oficina mirando afuera de la ventana, cuando vio a sus amantes alejarse rápidamente en su camioneta. Una parte de él estaba preocupado de ellos no regresaran. Otra parte más grande temía que lo hicieran. Si ese fuera el caso, no los detendría.

Antes de que pudiera deprimirse demasiado, su teléfono móvil comenzó a timbrar. Con el corazón pesado y un profundo suspiro, lo recogió de la mesa, lo abrió y lo acercó a su oído.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir, Santiago

—Lo se, solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo.

—Me temo que no tienes mas tiempo. Tu partirás en tres días.

Harry cerró sus ojos y apretó su mano en un puño. —Te dije que me quería salir. No quiero hacer esto nunca más. Tengo parejas ahora, hombres que me necesitan.

—Ellos merecen alguien mejor que tu. ¿Puedes negarlo?

—No —susurró. Era la verdad, no importa cómo lo mirara o tratara de negar lo que le estaba frente a su rostro—. Aunque ellos no lo van a entender

—Ellos no necesitan entenderlo. Diles lo que sea que tengas que decirles, pero consigue sacarlos de la casa, especialmente a Louis. Alguien llegará para informarte la noche antes de tu salida. Sería... mejor, si estuvieras solo.

—Yo no quiero hacer esto nunca mas —Harry repitió con un toque de desesperación.

—Tu sabías que no había regreso cuando te comprometiste con esto. O estas dentro o estás muerto. Esas son las reglas. En tanto Edward y Louis estén es tu casa, ellos serán blancos. Lo siento, no hay otra manera.

—Los tomaré y los esconderé —Harry dijo con esperanza, pero se desanimó casi inmediatamente. No quería estar mirando por encima de su hombro por el resto de la eternidad y tampoco quería eso para sus compañeros.

—Ellos te encontrarán. Es mejor de esta forma, para ti y para tus compañeros. —La femenina voz se suavizó y Harry creyó en su corazón que había tristeza en su voz—. Lo lamento Harry. Desearía poder ayudar.

—También lo lamento Tess. —Luego cerró el teléfono con manos temblorosas, colocándolo delicadamente sobre el escritorio y regresando a mirar afuera el oscuro cielo.

Finalmente, los faros brillaron a través de la ventana y su camioneta voló por el camino hacia la casa. También otro auto dobló por el camino de entrada, neumáticos humeando y chirriando cuando este patinó sobre el asfalto.

Saltando sobre sus pies con un gruñido salvaje, Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, desgarrando sus ropas a su paso, preparándose para cambiar y defender a sus amantes. Oyó gritar a Louis justo cuando llegó la parte inferior de las escaleras y su corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho. A continuación, un motor aceleró, neumáticos chirriaron y Harry arrancó la puerta abierta, justo a tiempo para ver la oscura SUV llega al final de su camino.

Edward tendido en el suelo, las piernas abiertas y sangre goteando de su boca. Corriendo hacia su compañero, Harry dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro de alivio cuando encontró el pulso del hombre fuerte y constante. Si hubieran querido a Edward, le hubieran llevado en lugar de dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Confiado en que su amante iba a estar bien hasta que pudiera regresar, Harry cerró los ojos y giró sus hombros, dejando que su ira alimentara su transformación. Su cuerpo se hizo más grande, más amplio, más fuerte y garras de aspecto feroz surgieron de sus dedos. Grandes alas de cuero se aparecieron de la espalda entre los omóplatos y largos cuernos retorcidos desde su frente.

Una vez que la transformación estuvo completa, Harry tomó impulso con sus largas garras, batiendo las alas y volando en el aire con un grito primitivo. Cortando a través del cielo nocturno, la venganza y la furia hicieron que su sangre se helara mientras corría tras la SUV.

Le tomó solo unos minutos alcanzarla y bajando despacio, se alineó con el vehículo hasta que aterrizó en el techo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo temblar. Curvando los dedos de los pies alrededor de las barras del techo, dobló sus alas cerca de su cuerpo, dobló su poderoso puño y lo estrelló en la parte superior del auto.

Empujó a través del metal e inmediatamente comenzó a abrir con palanca el agujero más amplio. Gritos y gritos se oían desde el interior de la cabina y Harry sonrió al escuchar el sonido. Los hombres se habían llevado a su compañero y pensaron que no habría consecuencias. Pronto se darían cuenta lo que sucede cuando joden con una gárgola que no tiene nada que perder.

Rasgando, escarbando y desgarrando, Harry llegó a tener la mitad del techo esparcido por la calle detrás de él.

—¡Oh, mierda! —uno de los hombres respiró y con manos temblorosas apuntó con un arma hacia Harry.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, un nuevo grito llenó la camioneta y Louis se lanzó hacia el hombre, arañando su cara y ojos. —¡Déjalo en paz! —Louis gritó.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Nadie había peleado por él antes. Nadie tan siquiera había sido tan vehemente en la búsqueda de su seguridad. Fue un largo camino para consolidar sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño cascarrabias.

—Louis. —Hubo un leve gruñido y un silbido aún menos notable en su voz.

Dándole un golpe final a la nariz del hombre, Louis se escabulló de él y se detuvo, levantando sus manos a Harry. —Llévame a casa.

Teniendo cuidado de sus garras, Harry agarró a su compañero debajo de los brazos y lo levantó de la cabina. Louis se aferró al pecho de Harry, envolviéndose a su alrededor y sosteniéndose con fuerza mientras Harry batía sus alas y se disparaba hacia arriba en el aire.

Aunque en realidad no le había tomado más de dos minutos para rescatar a su amante, Harry sintió como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de Louis, haciendo todo lo posible para protegerlo del viento helado, voló a su casa, aterrizando suavemente en los escalones de la entrada al lado de Edward.

El hombre parecía golpeado y preocupado en su mente, pero además de eso estaba bien. En el momento en que los pies de Harry tocaron el suelo, Edward estaba allí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y encerrando a Louis entre ellos.

—Gracias a los dioses, están bien.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. No maldijo a Harry por causar todo este desastre. No buscó culpables o se aterrorizó ante la apariencia de Harry.

—Gracias por venir por mi. —Susurró Louis—. Sabía que lo harías.

Eso fue todo. Esas suaves palabras de confianza y fe pasaron a través de los muros de piedra que rodeaban el corazón de Harry y en ese momento supo que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a esos hombres en su vida.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo con voz áspera.

—¿Estamos a salvo a aquí? —Edward se apartó y tomó el lado de la cara de Harry—. ¿Tu estás seguro aquí?

Harry se acurrucó sobre el toque de su compañero y suspiró. —Si, estaremos seguros por ahora.

—Nosotros fuimos a conseguir algunas cosas para prepararte la cena. —Louis susurró y acarició con su nariz la garganta de Harry—. Perdona por no decirte que nos íbamos, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

—Traeré las bolsas— Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y regresó a la camioneta —Cocinaremos y luego tu puedes hablar—

Dejar a Louis sobre sus pies fue más difícil de lo que Harry imaginó. Todo lo que quería hacer era sostener al hombre entre sus brazos. Tomando un profundo respiro cerró sus ojos y lentamente sintió el cambio sobre él, retornando a su apariencia humana. Entonces una delgada mano se deslizó entre las suyas y abrió sus ojos para ver a Louis sonriéndole.

Tirando un poco para hacer que se moviera, Louis lo llevó adentro de su aún abierta puerta de enfrente. Harry esperó por Edward para que los acompañara, entonces la cerró y la aseguró. Liberando la mano de Louis, se volvió a la pintura en la pared justo en la puerta de entrada y la llevó fuera de su gancho. Hizo caso omiso del murmullo de sorpresa de sus compañeros y perforó el código de seguridad en el teclado digital, escaneó el dedo pulgar y la retina, a continuación pulsó un botón rojo.

Un gemido agudo, luego el sonido del metal deslizándose sobre metal mientras placas de acero se deslizaron en su lugar sobre las ventanas y las puertas de salida por toda la casa.

—Santa mierda —exclamó Louis mientras miraba fijamente alrededor de la habitación—. Esto es endemoniadamente bueno.

—Esto nos mantendrá a salvo por ahora, pero necesitaremos irnos pronto. Tengo otra casa en... — se calló y sonrió. A Louis no le iba a gustar esto— Alaska.

Louis se quejó consternado —¿No tienes una casa en algún lugar cálido?

—Me temo que no. Nadie conoce acerca de este lugar en Alaska. Podemos ir allí y decidir nuestro próximo movimiento.

—Muy bien, cocinar y hablar —dijo Edward y llevó las bolsas camino a la cocina.

Harry miró hacia abajo, a su desnudo cuerpo y sacudió su cabeza. —Permítanme conseguir algo de ropa y nos reuniremos en la cocina.

—¿No vas a escapar, verdad? —Louis lo miró con aprehensión, mientras cambiaba de un pie a otro.

Envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de su compañero, Harry colocó un breve pero apasionado beso. —Me reuniré contigo en la cocina en dos minutos. Te lo prometo. —Aún le sorprendía que sus hombres, incluso quisieran estar allí.

—Quizá yo debería ir contigo.

Harry sonrió y dio un manotazo en el trasero de Louis. —Si vienes conmigo, no vamos a comer por un buen rato. Tu eres demasiado tentador para tu propio bien, gatito.

Louis arrugó la nariz y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Te das cuenta que yo soy un hombre, correcto? Estoy bien con las palabras cariñosas y los estúpidos nombres para mascotas, pero tal vez podamos llegar a algo mejor que "gatito", ¿si?

—Hummm —Harry pretendió pensar sobre eso un minuto—. No, me gusta gatito.

Louis lanzó su mano hacia arriba y gruñó y luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. —Eres un dolor en el culo —gritó por encima de su hombro.

—Todavía no —Harry gritó en respuesta—. Dame unos minutos y te daré exactamente eso.


	8. Capítulo 7

—¿Quienes eran esos hombres? —Louis preguntó en el minuto en el que Harry entró a la cocina. Todavía se sentía sacudido por el secuestro y era cada vez más difícil ocultar su temblor.

—Tal vez deberíamos empezar por el comienzo —Edward sugirió mientras cortaba los vegetales sobre la mesa de madera—. ¿Quién eres realmente, Harry?

Harry se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra alrededor de la isla de la cocina en donde ellos se encontraban sentados y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Verdaderamente no hay una manera fácil para decir esto.

—Entonces solo escúpelo. Creo que tenemos derecho a saber —Louis no quiso sonar grosero, pero sus emociones estaban sobre la mesa y su paciencia había huido hace tiempo—. ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Para la Alianza.

—¿Cómo en la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation? — ¿Si Harry trabajaba para UPAC, porqué trataba de esconderlo? ¿Y quién diablos eran esos hombres que habían intentado secuestrarlo?

—No UPAC —dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza— aunque a veces somos contratados por ellos. La Alianza estaba mucho antes que los paranormales se organizaran y formaran la UPAC con los Ancianos a la cabeza.

Louis digirió la información por un minuto. —¿Exactamente que tanto tiempo antes?

—Casi mil años—

—¿Y tu has trabajado para ellos desde el comienzo?

—Si.

Edward llevó a los vegetales a la sartén brillante en en fuego de la cocina y los volcó en ella —Harry, ¿cuantos años tienes?

—Seis mil ochocientos y algo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Louis sintió que sus rodillas se tambaleaban y extendió la mano hacia la isla de la cocina para evitar deslizarse al suelo en un charco de pegote sin hueso—. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando comenzaste a trabajar para esta organización?

—Fui incluido en la Alianza, cuando tenía diecinueve años. —Harry habló en un tono monótono, tranquilo, cero emoción. Sus ojos vidriosos, su rostro inmóvil.

—Edward, ¿qué edad tienes? —Louis no estaba seguro de querer realmente saber, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No tan viejo, —Edward dijo con una sonrisa—. Estoy apenas por debajo de ochocientos años.

—OK —Louis suspiró. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Regresando a Harry, Louis tomó una profunda respiración y la dejó salir lentamente—. ¿Qué haces para la Alianza? ¿Por qué UPAC te contrata ocasionalmente?

—Recuerdan cuando el Anciano Burk dijo que si no lográbamos reclamar una pareja nos volveríamos salvajes y seríamos perseguidos y ejecutados como delincuentes paranormales?—

Louis aturdido, asintió con la cabeza. Tenía una sensación muy aterradora de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Harry simplemente arqueó una ceja y Louis pensó desmayarse allí mismo en medio de la cocina. —Realmente eres un asesino ninja — murmuró.

Sorprendentemente, esto se ganó una pequeña risa de Harry antes de que se pusiera serio otra vez. —No un ninja, pero acertaste en la parte de asesino.

—¿Matas gente por dinero? —Gritó Louis histéricamente—. Santo hijo de puta, jodido Satanás.

Edward se dio la vuelta, ambas cejas levantadas en estado de shock y luego se dobló de la risa. Louis no vio nada ni remotamente gracioso acerca de la situación. Ignorando al hombre, volvió su atención a Harry. —¿Y esos hombres que me llevaron? — Estaba casi asustado de preguntar.

—Miembros de la Alianza —Harry respondió con el mismo tono monótono de antes. Entonces algo brilló en sus ojos y arrugó la frente—. Sin embargo no se porque te llevaron a ti y no a Edward.

—¡Demonios, ni siquiera sé por qué me llevaron en primer lugar! —Louis agitó sus manos alrededor salvajemente—. ¿Tu trabajas para ellos, así que ¿por qué quieren hacerme daño? Podría entenderlo si se trataba de algún grupo de la oposición, pero esto no tiene sentido. Estábamos conduciendo a lo largo, pensando en nuestro propio negocio y esta SUV viene de la nada y se acerca malditamente a nosotros ¡sacándonos de la carretera!

—Los miembros de la Alianza están destinados a estar solos. Yo rompí las reglas cuando los reclamé a ustedes dos como mis parejas y los traje acá. Ustedes son una... distracción.

—¡Qué alegría! Todo el mundo tiene que ser bueno en algo. — Louis resopló y rodó los ojos—. Entonces tu rompiste las reglas y ahora estamos pagando por ello. Fan-puta-buloso.

—Lo lamento —Harry suspiró.

—Tess va a cagar un maldito ladrillo cuando se entere de esto —Louis rompió su silencio y frunció el ceño—. Ella ya sabe, ¿no es cierto? Es por eso que ella me quería sacar de aquí.

—Si. Tess es un miembro de la Alianza, mi superior para ser exactos.

Finalmente Louis perdió la batalla con sus temblorosas piernas y se dejó caer en sobre el suelo, colocando sus rodillas contra su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. —Esto es demasiado. —Entonces, siendo mas fácil enojarse que estar asustado, señaló con su dedo a Edward— ¿y tu?

Edward saló y sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Yo? ¿Yo que hice?

—Tu me pinchaste con una pluma.

—Uh, ¿si? —Edward confundido inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿No querías que te reclamara? Ya teníamos el sello.

La ira de Louis se disipó tan rápido como había surgido. —No, me alegro de que me reclamaras. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. Esto es una locura.

—Tess todavía está tratando de influenciar a los Ancianos, para terminar con el vínculo de apareamiento —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Si logra convencerlos, entonces sereis libres de iros. Sus memorias serán eliminadas y no tendrán ningún recuerdo de mí o cualquier otro que los vincule conmigo. Será como si se hubiesen apareado entre sí y eso será todo. Nadie va a venir por vosotros una vez que hayan sido reprogramados.

Tenía la garganta seca y sus ojos le ardían mientras Louis absorbía la tristeza en la voz de su pareja. Harry había estado solo durante mucho tiempo. Todo lo que él quería era alguien a quien llamar suyo, alguien con quien compartir su vida y borrar la amargura de los últimos seis milenios.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas? —Edward hizo la pregunta que había estado en la punta de la lengua de Louis.

—No hay salida. Una vez que te comprometes con la Alianza, no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Por qué te uniste a ellos en primer lugar?

—Yo era joven, imprudente, arrogante e impetuoso. La excitación del peligro me llamaba y yo la seguí. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No tenía familia, ni lazos afectivos con nadie y no quería nada. Parecía algo bueno en ese momento.

—¿Y ahora?

—Estoy cansado —Harry suspiró—. Esperaba que tal vez si yo encontraba una pareja, la Alianza podría liberarme de mis obligaciones. Pero como dije antes, esto no es algo que simplemente yo pueda dejar atrás.

—¿Qué pasa si te rehúsas a aceptar más asignaciones? — Louis abrazó sus rodillas más fuerte y se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras su corazón se aceleró y giró su cabeza. No era difícil adivinar la respuesta.

—Es la Alianza o es la muerte. No hay términos medios.

—¿Entonces por qué creíste que reclamando una pareja resolverías algo? —Louis espetó.

—Estaba solo y desesperado —confesó Harry—. Eso me hizo estúpido.

—La cena esta lista —anunció Edward.

—Oh, jodida cena —Louis puso en pie y miró fijamente a Edward—. Tu apenas has dicho una sola palabra en todo este tiempo. ¿Sabías acerca de esto?

—Sabía acerca de la Alianza, pero no que Harry estaba asociado con ellos.

—¡Grandioso! —se quejó Louis. Entonces se acordó de algo que Edward le había dicho a principios de semana y se abalanzó sobre él, agradecido por el pequeño indulto de la locura que rodeaba a Harry—. Tu me dijiste que me explicarías el comentario del Anciano. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerró los ojos aún más—. Explícalo.

—Yo he estado en la clandestinidad durante los últimos cuatrocientos años.

—¿Por qué?

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando empezó sacar lo platos del armario. —Me pidieron que me uniera a la Alianza, aunque ellos no estaban 'preguntando' por nada. Yo me negué.

—¡Oh, dioses! —exclamó Harry—. La Alianza te ha estado buscando por siglos.

Con una risa de satisfacción, Edward asintió con su cabeza. —Es por eso que he estado en la clandestinidad.

—¡Un momento! —Louis ondeó su mano consiguiendo la atención de sus parejas—. ¿Por qué estaban ellos buscándote?

—Tu no te niegas a la Alianza —Harry respondió antes que Edward pudiera hablar—. Una vez que Edward se rehusó, fue etiquetado como rebelde.

Louis entendió que, aun si él realmente lo creyera, eso era un poco extremo. Sin embargo, se planteó toda una nueva serie de preguntas. —¿Entonces por qué estabas en la conferencia, si se supone que te estabas escondiendo? —Louis se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y por qué sólo lo dejaste en el camino de entrada, si has estado buscándolo todo este tiempo?

—Buena pregunta. —Harry miró inquisitivamente a Edward—. Una vez que se nos ha dado una misión, somos impresos con el olor del objetivo. Yo no reconocí el tuyo.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Tu eres uno de los encargados de ejecutar a Edward? —Él no se perdió la ironía y se echó a reír incontrolablemente—. Y ahora... te has... acoplado con él —se las arregló para jadear a través de su risa.

—Louis —Harry gruñó en señal de advertencia—. ¿Podemos por favor enfocarnos aquí?

Con un gran esfuerzo, Louis finalmente consiguió calmarse a si mismo. Se recostó contra la mesa y miró a sus amantes mientras hacía un gesto con la mano indicando a Edward que continuara.

En respuesta, Edward se dio la vuelta y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza para mostrar su piel suave y bronceada. Tatuajes corriendo desde el hombro hasta la cadera en largas hileras a ambos lados de la columna vertebral. Otro tatuaje pequeño, idéntico a la de la espalda baja de Louis, descansaba justo sobre el omóplato derecho. Estaban todas sus iniciales, marcadas para formar su sello de apareamiento. Se preguntó dónde estaba la marca de Harry.

Él no reconoció los otros tatuajes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué idioma se derivaban. Acercándose, levantó su mano y pasó sus dedos por la espalda de Edward. Los había visto brevemente antes, pero su mente y su cuerpo habían estado demasiado envueltos en el placer que sus hombres le dieron, como para pensar realmente en ello.

—¿Qué son esos?

—Es un Kulam o un hechizo, como un encantamiento.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —Louis le preguntó mientras seguía trazando los tatuajes.

—Me lo dio un mangkukulam en el interior de Filipinas, de Sumar.

—Un manga, ¿qué?

—Como un sanador o un doctor brujo —Harry respondió cuando se bajó del taburete y se unió a ellos. Él también pasó los dedos por los tatuajes y Edward se estremeció un poco—. Estas son en lengua Tagalo. Es un hechizo de camuflaje.

—Por lo tanto, ¿tu eres originario de las Filipinas? —Aunque no era la pregunta más importante que podría haber hecho, Louis tenía curiosidad.

—Nací en Malasia, pero mi familia emigró poco después de que yo naciera.

—¿Es Edward tu nombre real? No suena muy Malaya-y o que sea el infierno que fuera.

Edward se echó a reír mientras se ponía la camisa de nuevo y se volvía hacia ellos. —Nací como Khairul-Azizi, el nombre de mi abuelo.

Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, puedo ver por qué te gustaría cambiar eso, tan pronto como fuera posible. ¿Sin embargo, no se supone que Pegaso es griego? —Él sentía como un maldito niño de cinco años de edad, con todas sus preguntas, pero pensó que era mejor dejar salir todo, mientras tuviera a sus hombres para hablar.

—¿No se supone que todos los gatos negros son malos y vienen de Salem?

—Touché —le concedió Louis— ¿Por qué decidiste salir de la clandestinidad ahora?

—Estaba cansado de estar solo —fue la sencilla respuesta de Edward.

Louis se rascó la nuca mientras movía su cabeza. —Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?—

Edward se inclinó y besó su frente. —Comeremos la cena.

—¿Y luego de eso?

Edward miró a Harry y luego a Louis y meneó sus cejas. —Tendremos postre.

Louis sintió un aumento definitivo en su estado de ánimo y su libido cuando su polla se movió en acuerdo a la propuesta de Edward. No importaban las verdades que había aprendido acerca de Harry en la última media hora, todavía deseaba al hombre de manera insoportable.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio.

—Yo he preguntado bastante, supongo que es justo. —Louis suspiró dramáticamente, pero hizo un guiño a su compañero

—No parecías muy sorprendido por el anuncio en la reunión. ¿Por qué fue eso?

¡Oh, mierda! —Uh, bueno, yo-yo tengo este t-tipo de... Yo eh, de ver... —Louis detuvo su tartamudez y tomó una profunda respiración.

Era justo que sus amantes supieran todo acerca de él después de que él acababa de hacerles derramar sus tripas. —A veces tengo visiones. Yo tuve una sobre la conferencia y también sobre vosotros dos; estaba cansado de estar solo. No mucha gente quiere estar acoplado a un gato doméstico común, así que pensé que podría ser mi última oportunidad de encontrar a alguien.

—Oh, joder. —Harry gimió.

—¿Qué?

—Es por eso que la Alianza te quiere. ¿Te imaginas lo valioso que algo así sería para ellos?

—Hay un montón de verdaderos psíquicos por ahí, —Louis argumentó—. Mis visiones sólo ocurren rara vez y no son muy detalladas. ¿Por qué me escogieron? ¿Y cómo es que lo saben? Yo nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a Tess! —Sintió que comenzaba a entrar en pánico e hizo un decidido esfuerzo por calmar su dificultad para respirar.

—No puedo responder a eso ahora mismo. —Harry no se veía muy feliz por eso tampoco—. Sin embargo te prometo que voy a averiguar. Yo te protegeré con mi vida —juró. Entonces agarró a Louis alrededor de la muñeca y tiró de él contra su pecho—. Si todavía me quieres, después de todo lo que has aprendido de mí esta noche, estaría honrado de ser tu pareja.

Dejando escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo, Louis se frotó la mejilla sobre la suave tela de la camiseta de Harry. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a permanecer enojado después de una declaración como esa?


	9. Capítulo 8

Terminada la cena y la cocina limpia, el cuerpo de Edward vibró por la anticipación. Su polla hinchada y palpitando dentro de su confinamiento de mezclilla, su piel ardiendo y su interior sintiendo derretirse. Estaban empujando el límite de tiempo de la condición de "sexo completo cada veinticuatro horas".

—Louis —dijo tan calmadamente como le fue posible. No necesitó terminar la oración. El pequeño hombre parecía a punto de arrastrarse fuera de su piel. Louis bajó la cabeza bruscamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Está empezando —Harry jadeó mientras se rascaba sus brazos y el pecho— odio cuando esto pasa.

—Nos haremos cargo de eso pronto —le aseguró Edward—. Sin embargo nada de ocultarte más. Nada de empujarnos lejos.

—No —Harry susurró—. Nunca quise ser así en primer lugar. Odié lo frío que se sintió. Yo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como fueron en el castillo.

—Entonces deshazte de la ropa y sube a la mesa —demandó Louis cuando entraba de nuevo a la cocina completamente desnudo.

Harry tragó saliva, su nuez de Adán moviéndose a lo largo de su esbelta garganta. —¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—No te preocupes por eso —Louis arqueó una esculpida ceja—. Has estado haciendo las cosas a tu manera por mucho tiempo. Es hora de que dejes que otra persona se haga cargo por un momento. Ahora, desnúdate.

Aunque Louis no se hubiera estado dirigiendo a él, Edward empezó a salir fuera de su ropa también. Su apretado interior y su polla se sacudieron ante la calidad de voz demandante de su compañero. Harry siguió su ejemplo desvistiéndose rápidamente, mirando de Louis a la mesa con un montón de aprehensión escrito en su rostro.

—No vamos a hacerte daño, Harry —Louis dijo gentilmente—. Confía en nosotros.

—Yo confío en ustedes —Harry miró sobre su hombro hacia Edward—. ¿Cómo me quieres?

Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió la cabeza hacia Louis. —Este es su espectáculo.

—Creo que vamos a empezar en una de las sillas.

—Empezar —Harry tragó saliva otra vez y Edward casi sintió pena por el hombre. Se veía tan condenadamente nervioso, pero también había otra emoción agitándose alrededor. Después de una larga contemplación, Edward decidió que su compañero parecía esperanzado y vacilante.

Tomando al hombre por los hombros, Edward lo maniobró en una de las sillas de la cocina y lo mantuvo allí. Louis se apresuró, dejando caer su pequeña bolsa de delicias en la mesa y sacó un largo pañuelo rojo de seda y una venda para los ojos que le hacía juego.

Harry se tensó cuando Louis deslizó la tela sobre sus ojos, pero él no hizo ningún comentario. Trabajando juntos con rapidez antes de que su pareja perdiera el coraje, Edward tiró suavemente de las manos de Harry detrás de la silla y las mantuvo, mientras que Louis envolvía la bufanda alrededor de ellas, terminando en un intrincado nudo. Harry tensó sus músculos y movió las manos, pero no forcejeó.

A continuación, Louis sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante de la bolsa y se lo entregó a Edward antes de deslizarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry. —¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto? —le preguntó mientras mordisqueaba la clavícula de su pareja.

—No —susurró Harry— ¿por qué no puedo tocarlos o verlos?

—Porque quiero que se apague ese cerebro tuyo y solo sientas. Te quiero completamente lleno de lujuria antes de dejar que te corras. Vamos a hacerte sentir bien, Harry.

Su amante gimió, dejando caer la cabeza sobre los hombros, dando a Louis más espacio para jugar. —Quiero tocarte.

—No.

—¿Puedo al menos verte? —Harry suplicó.

—No —Louis mordía un poco el labio inferior de Harry en reprimenda—. Edward va a estirar mi culo para esta hermosa polla tuya y vamos a describir cada segundo de mi preparación para ti con gran detalle.

Edward gimió a la derecha de Harry, su palpitante polla y pre semen saliendo de la ranura que ya que sobresalía con orgullo de su ingle. Moviéndose alrededor de la silla de rodillas entre los muslos extendidos de Harry, abriendo el lubricante y derramándolo en sus dedos generosamente. Sus manos temblaron mientras separaba suavemente los redondeados globos de Louis y gimió ante la vista de su apretado agujero.

—Cuéntame —Harry suspiró rasposamente.

—El dulce hoyo de nuestra pareja ya está rogando por mi toque.

Edward acarició el apretado punto hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de hacer remolinos con el dedo alrededor del músculo.

Louis se quejó, presionando la espalda contra su dedo. Edward obligó a su necesitado amante, deslizando su dedo dentro de canal caliente de Louis y aserrando con su dedo dentro y fuera. —Su culo está succionando mi dedo, sujetándome y rogando por más.

—Más —Harry demandó.

Trabajando con un segundo dedo, Edward continuó empujando dentro del culo de Louis, mediante largos y lentos golpes. —¿Puedes sentir sus estremecimientos, Harry? ¿Puedes sentir como responde su cuerpo a mi toque?

—Si —Harry siseó.

Para ese momento, Edward tenía cuatro dedos empujando en el hoyo apretado de Louis, no estaba seguro de quien estaba temblando más: él, Louis o Harry. —Él te necesita, Harry. —Edward frunció el ceño. Él no había querido decir eso, pero sabía que las palabras eran ciertas. A pesar de que no tenía ninguna duda sobre el deseo de Louis por él, su pequeño compañero necesitaba restablecer su relación con Harry.

Retirando los dedos del estrecho pasaje de Louis, Edward le dio una palmada en la cadera. Louis se levantó amablemente y Edward se apoderó de la polla de Harry sujetándola alrededor de la base, manteniéndola en posición vertical mientras Louis poco a poco se empalaba a sí mismo en la gruesa polla de su amante.

Harry gruñó, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron mientras tiraba contra sus restricciones. —Estas tan apretado. Dios, te sientes tan bien, bebé.

Edward dudó, incluso que Harry se diera cuenta de que había pronunciado la palabra cariñosa, pero Louis jadeó y sus caderas se sacudieron cuando sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de su pareja. Edward se sentó sobre sus talones, las palmas de sus manos fueron hacia su necesitada polla y la acarició suavemente mientras observaba el espectáculo erótico enfrente de él. Sus hombres eran preciosos, ambos, y no creía que alguna vez se cansaría de verlos juntos.

Subiendo y bajando, meciéndose y girando, Louis montó la polla de Harry, follándose a sí mismo una y otra vez en la longitud erecta, mientras jadeaba y gemía. Harry gruñó, un sonido más animal que de hombre y elevó sus caderas hacia arriba, golpeando a Louis con la fuerza suficiente para casi derribarlo.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, ahuecando el pesado saco de Harry y rodando las bolas de su amante entre sus dedos. Las apretó un poco duro pero con gentileza, mientras besaba la cara interna del muslo de Harry. Dibujando la carne en su boca, Edward chupó dejando una marca sobre la cremosa piel, luego arremolinó su lengua sobre él para aliviar el escozor.

Harry rugió y Louis gimió y ambos se acallaron por completo. Harry se hundió en la silla, su cuerpo sin fuerza y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Ellos no habían hecho mucho con el hombre.

Suficientemente satisfecho, Louis desató la venda de los ojos de Harry y sonrió ampliamente. —Esa es una.

(...) 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y él parpadeó en contra de la iluminación fluorescente. —¿Una? —dijo con ahogo.

Louis se burló de él, entonces se volvió hacia Edward y asintió con la cabeza. Un momento después, las manos de Harry no estaban aprisionadas y sus parejas le frotaban para normalizar la circulación en sus brazos. Louis se bajó de su regazo y se quedó con las manos en sus caderas, su dura polla palpitando entre sus piernas. Giró hacia un lado y luego al otro, mirando alrededor de la cocina, como si buscara algo.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza y se humedeció los labios en nerviosa anticipación. Aunque Louis estaba pensando, Edward obviamente tenía otras ideas. Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de Harry, girando su cabeza bruscamente y empujando sus caderas de forma que la cabeza de su polla se empujaba contra los labios de Harry.

Tomándola de manera rápida, Harry abrió su boca, succionado la caliente longitud, bajando hasta la raíz para que la corona esponjosa alcanzara la parte posterior de su garganta. Edward gimió, meciendo sus caderas hacia adelante en movimientos pequeños. Harry dobló los dedos alrededor de las caderas de su amante, tirando de él e incitando al hombre para que se moviera más rápido.

Louis se acunó en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y meciendo su llorosa polla contra la mejilla de Harry. —Dame —susurró, tirando del cabello de Harry hasta que la polla de Edward se deslizó afuera de sus labios. Luego se lanzó hacia delante, capturando la cabeza bulbosa en la boca.

Harry gimió, sus brazos enrollados alrededor de la espalda de Louis mientras él comenzó a lamer y chupar en la delicada piel a lo largo de la garganta de su amante. Su polla comenzó a llenarse con un renovado interés, llenándose y doliendo, elevándose para presionar contra el pliegue de Louis.

Entonces todos estaban moviéndose otra vez y antes de que Harry supiera lo que estaba pasando, se encontró tirado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con el pecho presionando sobre la madera fresca y los brazos extendidos a lo ancho. Edward cubría su espalda como una manta viviente, colocando sus manos sobre Harry y curvando los dedos alrededor del borde de la mesa. —No te muevas, —ordenó con firmeza y Harry se estremeció ante la autoridad de la voz de su amante.

El pie de Edward empujó el interior de los tobillos de Harry, pateando las piernas, separándolas más ampliamente mientras una gran mano empujó la espalda baja de Harry, hasta que sus caderas y su arqueado culo se inclinaron hacia arriba. Acariciando suavemente con las manos las mejillas redondeadas de Harry, Edward se apoderó de los globos musculosos, masajeando lento y separándolos para revelar la entrada pulsante de Harry.

Harry gruñó, apretando su culo con avidez, con hambre por los dedos de su compañero, por su polla y cualquier cosa que Edward estuviera dispuesto a darle. El frío lubricante chorreaba por la entrada de Harry y sin previo aviso, un dedo largo y grueso se introdujo en su necesitado agujero.

Gritando mientras sus músculos se apretaban, Harry casi se deshace cuando Edward insertó inmediatamente un segundo dedo antes de empujarlos dentro y fuera del culo de Harry con golpes rápidos y duros.

—Abre tus ojos —Louis murmuró en frente de él.

Obedeciendo sin preguntar, Harry abrió sus párpados y casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Louis se sentó en la mesa frente a él, con las piernas extendidas para que sus pies colgaran de los bordes de la mesa. Tenía su venosa polla en la mano, acariciándola rápido mientras contemplaba a Harry con sus calientes ojos verdes.

Harry abrió la boca, balanceándose hacia delante para atrapar la polla de su compañero entre sus labios, pero Louis colocó su polla contra su vientre y negó con la cabeza. —Sólo observa. —Esperó por los gestos reacios de Harry y luego volvió a sacudir su longitud hinchada aumentando el ritmo.

Su boca escurría mientras él miraba y Harry tragó saliva, convulsionando mientras con los dedos se agarraba desesperadamente a la mesa. Dos dedos se convirtieron en tres y finalmente cuatro mientras Edward continuaba castigando la entrada del culo de Harry, doblando los dedos y acariciando el punto dulce de Harry en cada impulso hacia el interior.

Los dedos de Edward desaparecieron completamente con la siguiente vez que se deslizaron hacia afuera y algo contundente e inflexible presionó contra el ano de Harry. Él comenzó a dar vuelta a su alrededor para ver lo que Edward estaba haciendo, pero una mano grande se posó en su culo, haciendo que la piel hormigueara mientras el sonido del golpeteo piel contra piel hacía eco por toda la habitación. —Ojos en Louis, —Edward dijo rudamente.

Él continuó trabajando el duro juguete dentro del necesitado hoyo de Harry, burlándose de él con el tortuoso y lento paso hasta la base plana presionada firmemente contra el culo de Harry. —Creo que le gusta el tapón trasero, —dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su voz cuando Harry cayó sobre la mesa y se quejó.

Agarrando la base, Edward movió la silicona alrededor del oscuro pasaje de Harry mientras su mano aterrizába otro golpe violento en la mejilla del culo del hombre, causándole escozor. Una y otra vez, lo azotó, jodiendo el juguete en su agujero y enviando a Harry a volar.

Louis miraba el espectáculo con hambre carnal en sus ojos mientras sacudía su polla frenéticamente. —Mas duro —jadeó—. Fóllalo más duro con eso.

Edward sacó el juguete del culo de Harry hasta la punta y luego lo estrelló de nuevo hasta la base con fuerza. Sin dar a Harry ningún tiempo para recuperarse, lo hizo de nuevo, una vez y otra vez mientras su mano continuaba golpeando el culo de Harry, dejando a su enrojecida piel y a su polla rogando por alivio.

Dejando caer su frente sobre la mesa Harry trató de contener sus gruñidos de placer. Nunca había tenido una expeciencia como esta y esperaba que fuera un tema recurrente en su nueva relación. Delgados dedos se deslizaron por su cabello levantando su cabeza sobre la mesa y Louis le gruñó: —Aquí, mírame. Mira lo que me haces, mira cuanto te deseo.

—Oh dulce infierno, jódeme, por favor jódeme. —Rogó. No le importó cuan desesperado y necesitado se oía.

—Córrete para mi primero —Louis exigió al mismo tiempo que la mano de Edward golpeaba su pliegue sobre la base del juguete.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry gritó al techo, su estómago se arremolinó y la electricidad corrió por su espina dorsal mientras su polla entró en una erupción de cuerdas de leche caliente.

—Maldición, esto es sexy. —Louis gruñó una vez que su mano voló sobre su pene cuando su propio orgasmo lo alcanzó y la semilla perlada brotó de su ranura, para aterrizar en las mejillas y los labios de Harry. Luego Louis se inclinó lentamente, su áspera lengua lamiendo la cara de Harry disfrutando de su propia crema y Harry pensó que se correría otra vez—. Mm, tengo un buen sabor —Louis ronroneó—. ¿Lo ves? —Su boca descendió sobre la de Harry y empujó su lengua dentro.

Alguna parte del cerebro de Harry que aún funcionaba, se dio cuenta que Edward no había conseguido todavía su liberación y solo pudo imaginar lo que eso significaba para él. Verdaderamente no creía que pudiera tener otro orgasmo, pero estaba malditamente dispuesto a dar su mejor intento.

Con una fuerza que no se había dado cuenta que su pareja poseía, Edward giró a Harry sobre su espalda, moviéndole sobre mesa y empujándo sus rodillas atrás, hasta su pecho. El tapón fue retirado de su culo y Edward lo sustituyó inmediatamente con su polla mientras golpeaba en el estremecido agujero de Harry, con una fuerza animal.

Harry abrió la boca, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido cuando azotó su cabeza de lado a lado en la madera dura debajo de él. Los dedos de Edward se clavaron en la parte posterior de sus muslos, tirando de sus piernas y estirandolo más ampliamente mientras mantenía el implacable ritmo. Su gruesa polla rozando las paredes tensas de Harry, sus bolas golpeando contra su culo, el labio superior de su amante enroscado sobre sus dientes en un gruñido. —Mío —Edward rugió.

La completa posesividad en sus ojos y el tono de voz, se dispararon directamente al intestino de Harry como un rayo. Nadie había utilizado alguna vez ese término con él. Nadie quería quedarse con él durante más de una noche. Tampoco era que alguna vez le hubiera dado a alguien la oportunidad. Sin embargo, estos hombres habían luchado para quedarse con él y eso tenía que decir algo.

—Nuestro —Louis susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre la cabeza de Harry y reclamaba su boca en otro embriagador beso. Harry gimió en la boca de su pareja, estirando su cuello para estar más cerca, mientras su polla temblaba y se hinchaba una vez más. No hubiese creído que eso fuese posible, pero la prueba saltaba entre sus muslos, golpeando contra su bajo abdomen, mientras Edward continuaba estrellándose contra él.

—Una más. Córrete para mi una vez más —Louis murmuró contra sus labios—. Solo déjalo ir y siéntelo bebé.

Las suaves palabras se apoderaron de Harry en una ola de éxtasis. Tenía la garganta seca, sus ojos le ardían y su mano se extendió, enrollando sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Louis, tirando de él en otro beso.

Su otra mano bajó por su cuerpo, cubriendo a Edward donde él todavía lo sujetaba del muslo. Su amante giró la palma hacia arriba entrelazando sus dedos y apretándola con fuerza mientras se conducía por el canal de Harry, hasta la raíz y se congeló.

Lava abrasadora inundó el pasaje de Harry, salpicando contra sus paredes interiores y llenándolo hasta el borde.

—Déjalo —murmuró Louis otra vez cuando Edward giró un poco sus caderas.

Con un sollozo ahogado, Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia la mesa, arqueó la espalda y se corrió una vez más. Su liberación salió desde su hendidura débilmente, sus bolas estaban demasiado agotadas para algo más fuerte, pero aún así el orgasmo lo sacudió hasta la médula.

—Quédate. —Harry respiró cuando el aire retornó a sus pulmones. Sentía que su cerebro estaba muy molido para formar oraciones completas, pero esperaba que sus amantes pudieran entender sus súplicas.

—No nos vamos a ninguna parte —Edward le respondió suavemente mientras se deslizaba fuera del hoyo de Harry.

Louis se arrastró alrededor de la mesa para colocarse sobre el sudoroso pecho de Harry. —Vamos a resolver esto juntos. Tu no tienes que estar solo nunca más. La Alianza puede besar mi peludo trasero.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Louis, Harry le acercó y suspiró. Sabía que no sería tan fácil. Tenían un largo y difícil camino por delante de ellos, pero había que navegar sin queja si eso significaba que podía mantener a estos hombres en su vida.


	10. Capítulo 9

El timbre del teléfono despertó a Louis en algún momento en la mitad de la noche, gruñó mientras se estiraba sobre Edward para buscarlo en la mesita de noche. Aún medio dormido le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que no era su teléfono el que sonaba. A juzgar por la música heavy metal, tenía que ser el de Harry.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, Louis abrió el teléfono y lo puso en su oreja. —Alo —masculló en un bostezo.

—¿Louis?

—¿Tess? —Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron y se sentó derecho en la cama—. ¿Por qué estás llamando a Harry a las tres de la mañana?

—¿Por qué sigues ahí? —ella contestó.

—Mira, lo sé todo, así que puedes dejar la mierda a un lado y dejar de fingir que estás preocupada por mi. ¿Qué quieres? —Él nunca le había hablado a su mejor amiga así, pero aún no olvidaba que ella le había ocultado cosas.

—¿Él te contó todo? —Tess gruñó y maldijo unas cuantas veces.

— Ok, en ese caso no me voy a ir por las ramas. Ya vienen, Louis. Puede que ya estén ahí. Tú y tus compañeros necesitan irse de ahí.

—¡Espera! ¿Quién viene? ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?

— No tengo tiempo de explicar. Sólo salgan de ahí. Llámame cuando estés en un lugar seguro. Sé que Santiago tiene una casa segura por ahí. Vayan allá.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Si Tess era parte de la Alianza y el superior de Harry, ¿no querría que Louis desapareciera?—. ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

—Llámame cuando lleguen allá. Te explicaré lo que pueda entonces. —Ella colgó y Louis no alcanzó a alejar el teléfono de su oreja cuando escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en el piso de abajo seguido de un chirrido agudo que sonó como garras sobre los platos de acero.

Cerrando el teléfono, Louis saltó de la cama y se vistió a toda carrera. —¡Harry! ¡Edward! —siseó—. Levántense. ¡Hay alguien abajo!

Edward se despertó lentamente pero Harry salió de la cama como disparado por un cohete. Agachándose, adaptó una postura defensiva y gruñó en dirección de la puerta de la habitación. Aunque un poco desconcertado ante la reacción agresiva de su compañero, Louis se recuperó rápidamente y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Harry. —Vístanse. Tess llamó y dijo que debíamos irnos.

—¿Tess llamó?

Louis volteó los ojos mientras se abotonaba el pantalón. —Sí, ahora por favor, nos tenemos que ir. —El sonido de algo afilado raspando el metal sonó de nuevo y Louis se estremeció. Estaba muy cansado de tener que ser valiente.

Finalmente con algo de urgencia, Edward salió de la cama y se vistió sin decir palabra, —¿hay una manera de salir?

—Sí, —Harry contestó distraído mientras se ponía las botas y se apuraba a revolver dentro del armario. Cargando una enorme maleta negra a la cama, lo dejó caer en el colchón, presionó un código en el teclado y la abrió.

Louis casi se atoró cuando la caja se abrió y pequeñas luces azules iluminaron el interior del gran cofre. Armas de fuego de todas las formas, tamaños y calibres destellaron hacia él desde donde se encontraban entre la espuma hecha a la medida. Los ruidos alrededor de la casa, las armas, la urgencia con la que trataban de huir, finalmente mostró cuan peligrosa era en realidad la vida de Harry.

Sacando un arma de aspecto peligroso de la caja, Harry se la pasó a Edward quien la tomó con la calma de quien se siente cómodo con semejante herramienta. —¿Magazine? —Edward hizo unas cuantas cosas al arma, sopesando esto, mirando aquello, girándola a un lado y luego al otro. Louis no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo.

Luego Harry le dio un arma, pequeña pero aún extremadamente letal a él, Louis levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás. —Oh, no. Yo no sé nada de armas. Jamás he tocado una antes.

Harry suspiró con obvio desespero, cogió la muñeca de Louis y puso el arma en su palma. —Ahora ya lo hiciste. No espero que la necesites, pero si llegaras a hacerlo, sólo apunta y dispara. ¿Entendido?

Louis sostuvo el arma en ambas manos, sus brazos se estiraron alejándose de su cuerpo como si estuviera sosteniendo una víbora letal preparada para atacar. —Harry, no puedo.

Las manos de su compañero acunaron su cara y Harry se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron. —Sí puedes. Haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerte a salvo pero voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mi?

Louis asintió con la cabeza de mala gana y recibió un corto beso en la frente. —Necesitamos movernos —dijo Harry. Sacó dos armas más de la caja, la cerró y presionó unos números en el teclado. Guardó la caja en el armario y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación. —Síganme y permanezcan cerca.

Sosteniendo el arma en su mano y tratando de verse como si supiera qué hacer con ella, Louis siguió a Harry fuera del dormitorio con Edward justo detrás suyo. Bajando las escaleras, a través de la cocina, Harry los guió afuera y dentro de un enorme garaje para seis coches. Apurándose por el suelo de cemento, abrió las puertas de uno de los armarios de metal alineados contra la pared y sacó una maleta de cuero negro. —Vamos a tener que volar —dijo distraídamente mientras empezaba a meter cosas en la maleta.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Harry volvió al armario y sacó dos fundas de la repisa. Las puso sobre la mesa de trabajo de madera y empezó a quitarse la ropa. —Cambien primero y se los amarraré. 

Edward asintió como si esa fuera una petición perfectamente razonable y empezó a desvestirse también. Louis empezó a temblar. Él no tenía ni idea qué mierda estaba pasando y nadie parecía estar de humor para explicarle.

Harry tomó el arma de la mano de Louis, la metió dentro de la maleta y luego empezó a abrochar una de las fundas a su pantorrilla. —Quítatela, bebé.

Como si estuviera en trance, Louis empezó a desvestirse, todo su cuerpo temblando y dificultándole desabrocharse el pantalón. Una vez todos estaban desnudos en el garaje, Harry juntó toda la ropa y la metió dentro de la maleta.

—Cambien —ordenó.

Con el miedo corriendo dentro de él, le tomó a Louis mucho más que a Edward y para el momento que lo hizo, un enorme caballo alado estaba parado donde antes se encontraba su compañero. La bestia era majestuosa, casi etérea en su belleza. Sus alas negras recogidas en su espalda y pateando el suelo con su pata delantera, su larga cola se sacudía detrás de él, mientras Harry abrochaba la otra funda a su pata trasera y aseguraba el arma dentro de ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry se levantó, agarró la maleta y se la colgó en los hombros. Luego cerró los ojos, cambiando con una velocidad que dejó a Louis asombrado, pero se dio cuenta que después de seis mil años de práctica, probablemente era una segunda naturaleza para él.

Harry se agachó abriendo sus brazos hacia Louis y moviendo sus extremadamente largos dedos. Louis saltó hacia él sin dudarlo y su compañero lo atrapó, acurrucándose contra su pecho. —Espera —dijo Harry en el gruñido silbante en el que su voz sonó en su forma de gárgola—. Ponte derecho —le dijo a Edward.

Edward resopló suavemente y movió su cola de nuevo. Louis maulló, acurrucándose más cerca del pecho de su compañero. No tenía duda de que sus compañeros harían lo que fuera por protegerlo, pero él tenía la sensación de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a sentirse seguro.

Harry usó una garra de aspecto feroz para presionar más números en otro teclado. Era como vivir con el condenado James Bond. Las barreras de acero se deslizaron de una de las puertas del garaje y Louis pudo escuchar gritos y personas corriendo afuera. Dios, él sólo esperaba que no hubieran muerto.

Entonces Harry presionó un botón más y la puerta del garaje retumbó mientras poco a poco se levantaba. Cuando la puerta estuvo medio abierta, tres hombres vestidos de negro de deslizaron por debajo de esta, cañones apuntando hacia ellos a medida que se dispersaron enfrente de la puerta. Louis comenzó a maullar en serio, clavándole las garras al pecho de su compañero. Él se metería dentro de Harry si pudiera. Iban a morir. No había vuelta de hoja.

Edward entonces relinchó más fuerte y los pasó trotando, sus patas delanteras galopando en el suelo de cemento mientras tronaban en dirección de sus atacantes. Los hombres gritaron sorprendidos pero no retrocedieron. Sonaron tiros, el sonido ensordecedor en el interior de los confines del garaje.

Edward abrió sus enormes alas, cortando dos de los hombres en la cabeza y derribándolos al suelo. El otro hombre fue lo suficientemente listo para tirarse al suelo y rodar lejos. Era la apertura que necesitaban, Harry gruñó mientras corría fuera del garaje y los levantó en el aire. Sus brazos envolviendo a Louis de manera protectora, sus hombros rodeándolo para formar una cuna a salvo alrededor de él.

Louis aún no se sentía a salvo. Su cuerpo peludo se estremecía violentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y escondía la cabeza bajo el brazo de Harry. Los estallidos sacudieron el aire de la noche mientras las balas zumbaban delante de ellos y gritos furiosos flotaron desde el suelo.

Aún así, sus compañeros siguieron ascendiendo, acelerando en el cielo y esquivando los tiros con la determinación de un experto. Una vez los sonidos de disparos dejaron de escucharse y la única cosa que Louis podía oír era el rugido del viento, Harry tomó la delantera.

Nada en su vida había preparado a Louis para esto y él no sabía si vomitar o desmayarse. Perder el conocimiento sonaba como la mejor opción, así que eso hizo.

Edward siguió a Harry hacia el suelo, aterrizando bruscamente en la nieve frente a una pequeña cabaña. Habían estado volando por horas a través del viento frío y se sentía congelado. Aunque eso también podría tener algo que ver con la cantidad de sangre que perdió.

Su cambio fue largo y doloroso, cuando finalmente se transformó, se encontró arrodillado en la nieve, gimiendo y con la respiración acelerada mientras la sangre goteaba desde su hombro echando a perder el esponjoso suelo de color blanco. Un brazo fuerte alrededor de su cintura, lo ayudó a caminar, prácticamente arrastrándolo dentro de la cabaña.

A Harry le tomó sólo un minuto cerrar y bloquear la puerta asegurando su santuario antes de enviar a Edward a la cocina y ponerlo en una silla. —¿Louis? —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos no podían enfocarse, su cabeza enlagunada y cada respiración era más superficial que la anterior.

—Aún desmayado, —Harry contestó distraídamente mientras inspeccionaba el hombro de Edward donde la bala aún estaba alojada en la parte carnosa, justo debajo de su clavícula izquierda. —Está bien, sólo está asustado. Es la forma en que su cuerpo lo enfrenta.

—Duele, —murmuró Edward.

—Lo sé, bebé —Harry besó la sien de Edward y salió de la habitación. Volvió segundos después con una gran manta de lana y cubrió el cuerpo tembloroso de Edward—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No hubo tiempo.

—Una vez saquemos la bala podrás sanar. —Harry sostuvo el rostro de Edward con ambas manos e hizo una mueca—. No voy a decir mentiras. Va a doler como el infierno. Lo siento.

—Sólo hazlo. —Edward no podía pensar. Sólo sabía que quería que el dolor se detuviera para poder dormir—. Cansado

—Ok, Ed, Ok. Sólo aguanta un poco. Quédate conmigo y te ayudaré.

Edward quedó inconsciente por un rato y cuando despertó, Harry estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, su mano presionando firmemente a Edward a la silla. Sus pollas flácidas rozándose y Edward tuvo que preguntar: —¿Te estás propasando conmigo, Santiago?

—Aún no —Harry besó sus labios rápidamente—. Primero tienes que mejorarte y luego hablaremos al respecto.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Estás listo?

—No. De todas formas hazlo.

—Respira profundo.

Edward hizo lo que le dijo, inhalando lo más que pudo y luego dejándolo salir en un grito fuerte cuando Harry empezó a escarbar en la herida para sacar la bala.

—La tengo —Harry suspiró y se levantó del regazo de Edward, pellizcando el deformado metal entre sus dedos sangrientos.

Luego, unos minutos después, la herida estaba limpia y cubierta y Harry le estaba ayudando a ir a la habitación. Edward se acomodó en el colchón, apretando los dientes mientras el dolor atravesaba su hombro. —¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará sanar? — preguntó Harry mientras arreglaba las mantas alrededor del pecho de Edward.

—No mucho. Un par de horas tal vez.

—¿Edward? —la pequeña voz de Louis vaciló mientras entraba a la habitación, aún completamente desnudo—. Oh, Edward, ¿qué sucedió?

—Él está bien —Harry se apuró a asegurarle a su compañero—. Sólo necesita descanso. Vamos a buscar nuestra ropa.

—Te dispararon, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero estoy bien ahora. —Edward levantó su brazo bueno y dobló los dedos hacia Louis—. Ven acá.

Louis arrastró los pies hacia la cama obedientemente pero nervioso de acercarse. —No quiero lastimarte.

—Necesito abrazarte. —Aunque Edward había sido el que había salido herido, su mayor preocupación eran sus compañeros. Necesitaba tocarlos, abrazarlos y convencerse de que estaban bien. —¿Harry?

Harry ayudó a Edward a moverse hacia el centro de la cama y levantó las sábanas para que Louis se hiciera a su lado. Edward envolvió a Louis con sus brazos y lo arropó a su lado—. Mucho mejor —susurró.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, vendré a mirar cómo están en un momento. —Harry se acercó a la cama y besó la frente de Louis y luego la de Edward—. Sólo descansen.

Esa era una orden que Edward estaba dispuesto a seguir sin preguntar. Cerró los ojos y se durmió antes de que Harry pudiera salir de la habitación.


	11. Capítulo 10

Harry sacó su pantalón arrugado de la maleta y se los puso sin molestarse en apuntar los botones o subirse la cremallera. Qué gran protector que resultó ser. Uno de sus compañeros se había desmayado del miedo y el otro había recibido un disparo. Tess tenía razón. Sus hombres se merecían algo mejor que él.

Alejando el pensamiento depresivo, revisó en la maleta de nuevo, sacando su teléfono y marcando rápidamente.

—Lo hicieron —contestó Tess sin ningún preámbulo.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están?

—Necesito respuestas primero. ¿Por qué estás detrás de Louis?

—Necesita ser protegido.

Harry gruñó. —¡Casi le pegan un maldito tiro! ¿Cómo es eso protección? Estoy harto de esta mierda. ¡Quiero salirme y quiero que te alejes de mis compañeros!—

—Te ayudaré lo más que pueda pero vas a tener que entregarme a Louis. Te prometo que no le harán daño.

—No. —Él contestó rotundamente. De ninguna manera iba a sacrificar a su compañero para estar libre de la Alianza—. Se supone que eres su amiga. ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto?

—Soy su amiga. —Tess respondió cansada— lo he protegido desde que era un bebé. Debe mantenerse a salvo.

—Entonces ¿por qué hay hombres tratando de entrar en mi casa con armas semi-automáticas? A mi eso no me suena seguro, comandante.

—Dime en dónde estás. Esto no es algo que deberíamos discutir por teléfono.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —Harry se paseó por la pequeña sala, pasándose la mano por su cabello corto. Había conocido a Tess por siglos, había peleado con ella y le había cubierto la espalda. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba aliada con el enemigo.

—Yo nunca haría nada para poner a Louis en peligro.

Si Tess le hubiera dicho que podía confiar en ella, que no le daría su ubicación a la Alianza o que no abusaría de su rango, Harry hubiera colgado el teléfono. Pero la forma genuina en la que se preocupaba por el bienestar de Louis era su ruina. —Alaska.

—Dame tu ubicación y luego apaga tu teléfono y quítale la batería. Tengo que solucionar unas cuantas cosas aquí y asegurarme que no me siguen. Estaré ahí en esta semana.

Harry entendió que con las cosas por solucionar se refería a encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de su trabajo. Su informante llegaría esa noche para informarlo y darle el aroma de su objetivo para imprimir. No iba a disculparse, pero tenía algo que decir. —No voy a tomar otro trabajo. Me salgo, Tess. Tomaré a mis compañeros y nos esconderemos si tengo que hacerlo pero no voy a seguir haciendo esto.

—Sólo no digas nada por ahora —le advirtió Tess—. Puede que tenga una forma de ayudarte, pero va a requerir una conversación muy elaborada de mi parte. Dame una semana... —pausó un momento— tal vez dos. No se vayan y definitivamente no salgan al descubierto. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda. —Luego ella colgó, dejando a Harry de pie en la mitad de la sala frunciendo el ceño.

Él tenía algunos alimentos no perecederos en la bodega detrás de la casa pero necesitaban suministros si iban a quedarse por dos semanas o más. Enviar a sus compañeros al pueblo solos no era una opción. Ir al pueblo y dejar a sus compañeros desprotegidos tampoco era una opción. Pero tenía que hacer algo.

La cabaña tenía la mayoría de las necesidades modernas incluyendo electricidad, agua y tubería. Sin embargo carecía de una unidad de calefacción central. Con chimeneas en la sala, habitación e incluso el baño, deberían mantenerse lo suficientemente cálidos. Tenía algo de leña en la bodega junto con los enlatados pero nunca había hecho provisiones para que alguien mas fuera de él usara la cabaña.

—Está hac-cien-do mucho f-frío a-quí —Louis castañeteó al entrar en el cuarto, completamente desnudo.

Harry dejó caer su teléfono en el sofá, desenganchó la manta detrás de este y se apuró a ponerla alrededor de los hombros de su compañero. —Iré por tu ropa y encenderé las chimeneas.

Louis coloco la manta alrededor de sus hombros y se recostó contra Harry, frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de Harry. —Siempre estás tan cálido.

—Louis —Harry dijo con fuerza mientras su polla respondía a la cercanía de su compañero con entusiasmo inapropiado—. Necesito encender el fuego.

—Estaba tan asustado. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Luego le dispararon a Edward y supe que algo te pasaría. No me vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿No estabas preocupado por ti? —Harry no pudo detener sus brazos de rodear a Louis y acercarlo hacia si mismo.

Con un pequeño suspiro de felicidad, Louis abrió la manta y se amoldó al cuerpo de Harry antes de cerrar nuevamente la manta alrededor de ellos. —Oh, estaba muy asustado por mi, pero más que todo, estaba preocupado por ti y por Edward. ¿Estás bien? No te lastimaste, ¿verdad? Por favor di la verdad, Harry.

—No, gatito —Harry susurró, su corazón derritiéndose. ¿Cuándo alguien se había preocupado por él?—. Te lo juro, no me lastimé. Siento haberte metido en todo este enredo.

—Bueno, no me gusta que me disparen, que me cacen o sentir miedo todo el tiempo. —La lengua áspera de Louis se deslizó por el cuello de Harry—. Pero creo que lo vales.

Era como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Soltando los brazos de Louis alrededor suyo, Harry dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza. —No lo valgo. —Empezó a girarse hacia la puerta de atrás para ir por la leña y prender el fuego. Todo lo que él había hecho había sido estúpido y egoísta. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada por sus compañeros, excepto ponerlos en peligro a cada paso. Era la última persona en la tierra que merecía la lealtad de Louis.

Delgados dedos rodearon su muñeca, tirando de su brazo con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo voltear. Louis lo miró, el efecto bajó cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar de frío. Con un suspiro profundo, Harry levantó la manta del suelo en los tobillos de Louis. Trató de ponerla en los hombros de Louis de nuevo, pero su amante lo rechazó y apuntó un dedo a su rostro.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo me siento, Harold Santiago! Puede que no sea tan viejo como tú pero no estoy ni cerca de ser un niño. ¡He esperado toda mi maldita vida para sentirme así y tú no lo vas a joder! —Entonces giró en sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedó congelado en el suelo, agarrando la manta en sus manos mientras veía a su compañero irse por el corto pasillo. En cuanto a las líneas de salida, tenía que admitir que esa había sido una muy buena. Él no entendió lo que significaba, pero la vehemencia de la voz de Louis, la fiereza ardiendo en sus ojos había sido tentadora. La polla de Harry dio un tirón en su pantalón, hinchándose rápidamente y amenazando con estallar a través de su confinamiento.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry se agachó para readaptarse. —No va a suceder —masculló.

Su hombrecito podía haberse visto condenadamente sexy enojado, pero eso no significaba que le iba a dar la hora del día hasta que se calmara un poco. Así que, ¿qué diablos hizo Harry ahora? Persiguió a su compañero y pidió perdón. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había hecho.

Reprodujo la conversación en su cabeza varias veces, quedándose en la última línea de Louis. Él esperó mucho tiempo para sentir... ¿qué? ¿Harry acaso se atrevió a preguntar?

Pasándose la mano por el cabello, apretó y tiró. ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan malditamente difícil? En vez de ese estúpido sobre, los Ancianos debieron haberle dado un manual de Compañeros y Relaciones 101. Hubiera sido de muchísima más ayuda de todas maneras. O tal vez una guía de Decifrando Las Cosas Ambiguas Que Dice Tu Compañero.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que había soltado su cabello y estaba golpeando el lado de su cabeza con los nudillos hasta que su brazo fue forzado hacia un lado y fuertes y musculosos brazos lo rodearon. —¿Por qué haces eso? —Edward susurró.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —Harry usó la manta que aún agarraba en sus manos para envolver a su amante—. Se supone que debes estar descansando.

—Lo estaba hasta que Louis entró volando como un gato loco. Sin juego de palabras —añadió Edward con una risita débil—. Ahora, contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué haces eso?

Harry encogió los hombros y miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. —No lo sé, lo hago la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero Edward no lo iba a dejar esconderse. Sus dedos sosteniendo la barbilla de Harry, forzándolo a voltear de nuevo la cara para que no tuviera opción más que mirar a Edward a los ojos. Cerrar los ojos parecía muy infantil, así que Harry miró a su amante a los ojos y tragó saliva. Él era un asesino entrenado, su cuerpo era un arma letal. Había cazado y ejecutado a los más peligrosos y mortales paranormales en el mundo.

¿Así que, por qué estos dos hombres lo asustaban tanto? —No sé lo que estoy haciendo. —Admitió al fin, bajando la guardia e inclinándose a Edward.

Su amante resopló y volteó los ojos. —¿Y tú crees que yo sí? He tenido exactamente una relación que duró hasta después del desayuno al siguiente día. Para mi es un día a la vez y sé que voy a meter la pata ocasionalmente. Sólo espero que lo que sea que haga bien pese más que lo malo.

—Eso es hermoso —Louis gimió desde atrás de ellos.

Harry miró alrededor del hombro de Edward y sus ojos se agrandaron. —¿Por qué lloras? —Cielos, de verdad no le gustaban las lágrimas. Lo ponían nervioso—. ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Te hice algo? ¿Qué sucede?

Edward rió de nuevo y besó a Harry en la boca para callarlo. —A veces la gente llora porque está feliz también —susurró en los labios de Harry.

Asintiendo como si hubiera entendido de qué diablos estaba hablando Edward, Harry miró a Louis de nuevo. Las lágrimas caían por las suaves mejillas del hombre y sus ojos se veían hinchados pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. —Él gotea bastante.

Edward empezó a reírse con gana, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse el estómago con los brazos y recostarse contra el sofá para contenerse. Luego su risa se convirtió en un gemido doloroso y agarró su hombro herido. —No me hagas reír —dijo crujiendo los dientes—. Está casi curada pero sigue doliendo.

Louis se apuró al lado de Edward y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Necesitas descansar. Vamos a la cama, gran terco idiota. Harry, me podrías ayudar, ¿por favor?

Hubo que convencerlo pero al fin lograron meter a Edward de vuelta a la cama. Louis tenía razón. El hombre era terco como un buey. Harry encontró esa cualidad extrañamente encantadora. —Necesitamos conseguir provisiones —dijo una vez tenían a su amante arropado bajo las mantas de nuevo—. Tengo suficiente comida y leña para al menos cinco días. Nunca imaginé que traería a alguien aquí conmigo, así que el lugar sólo tiene provisiones para uno.

—¿Será peligroso?

Harry no quería mentirle a su compañero. Alcanzándolo, acarició la mejilla de Louis con la parte trasera de sus dedos. —Puede que lo sea y probablemente lo será. No quiero dejarlos solos pero tampoco puedo llevarlos al pueblo conmigo.

—Edward me protegerá cuando esté mejor —dijo Louis con convicción.

—De hecho —dijo Edward suavemente—. Tal vez sería mejor si yo voy al pueblo y consigo las cosas que necesitamos. Nadie me reconocería y tú estarías aquí para mantener a Louis a salvo.

A Harry no le gustó la idea, pero tenía que admitir que era el mejor plan que tenían. Metiéndose en la cama, se inclinó hacia Edward hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. —No hasta que estés bien y tomarás todas las precauciones y harás exactamente lo que te diga. —Se inclinó más y besó fuertemente los labios de su compañero—. Volverás con nosotros.

Edward sonrió tontamente. —Sí, señor.

—Siento interrumpir tu muestra de dominio, ¿pero crees que podríamos encender el fuego ahora? —Louis levantó una ceja—. Está más frío que las bolas de un oso polar aquí.

Harry se rió y se levantó de la cama. —¿Qué esperas en marzo en el norte de Alaska?

—Esperaba que tuvieras un agujero en Fiji —Louis gruñó—. No te preocupes. —Sonrió con picardía y batió sus largas pestañas negras—. Te entrenaré.

Harry lo miró juguetonamente sobre su hombro mientras salía de la habitación. Pero por dentro tenía que admitir que si alguien podía domar a la bestia en él, era el pequeño gatito de grandes ojos verdes.


	12. Capítulo 11

—¿No debería estar de vuelta ya? Ya casi oscurece. Esto no me gusta. Tal vez deberíamos ir por él. —Louis se paseaba frente al fuego en la sala. Edward había estado ausente casi todo el día y Louis había estado hecho un desastre desde entonces.

—Estará bien —observó Harry pero Louis podía ver su quijada tensa y la preocupación que se asomaba en las orillas de sus ojos—. Su hombro sanó y él es fuerte. Edward también es listo.

—Estoy tan cansado de estar asustado. —La tensión de estar siempre esperando a que el peligro apareciera hacía que Louis se sintiera exhausto. Habían estado escondiéndose en la pequeña cabaña por cuatro días y no sabía cuanto más lo podría soportar. Las paredes parecían cerrarse un poco más cada día hasta que sintió que se iba a sofocar.

Con su angustia, la herida de Edward y la agitación de Harry, su vida sexual definitivamente había empeorado. Aunque aún sentían el calor cada veinticuatro horas y eran incapaces de detenerlo, era menos que el temblor de la tierra. Se sentía más como un deber o una obligación y Louis se encogía cada vez que su piel cosquilleaba y su polla empezaba a levantarse. ¿Dónde demonios se había ido la pasión?

—Tal vez el camión se deslizó en la carretera o algo por todo este hielo. —Louis no sabía si estaba en shock al enterarse que Harry tenía una camioneta con cuatro ruedas escondidas debajo de la loma de la cabaña. El hombre siempre estaba preparado para todo.

—Él estará bien —Harry contestó—. ¡Sólo deja de quejarte! — Se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

Una semana antes, Louis se hubiera sentido herido o incluso enojado. Ahora, la actitud irritable de Harry ni siquiera lo perturbaba. Todos habían estado irritados y tensos, contestándose fuerte entre ellos por las menores faltas. Justo esta mañana le había gritado a Harry por masticar muy fuerte.

Dejando caer su barbilla a su pecho, Louis gruñó. Ok. Él era quien más se había estado quejando. Sabía que Harry solamente estaba haciendo lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo, pero él detestaba no saber lo que traería el futuro o si ellos incluso tenían futuro. Cada noche se iba a la cama pensando que esa sería la última y cada mañana se levantaba, no agradecido, sino sorprendido de ver el sol.

Tenía que parar. Aunque sus compañeros tenían hombros anchos, no eran lo suficiente para sostener los problemas del mundo. Era tiempo de sacarse la cabeza del culo y ser un hombre. Podría no ser físicamente tan fuerte como sus hombres, pero podía ser fuerte por ellos. Tenían suficiente de qué preocuparse sin caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de él sólo para que no se saliera de control.

Ciñendo sus lomos proverbiales, Louis se irguió en toda su altura máxima y marchó por el estrecho corredor para encontrar a su amante. Tenía mucho por qué disculparse y aunque le picaba el orgullo, sabía que si Harry quería que él se arrastrara, lo haría. No se merecía nada menos después de su comportamiento infantil.

Cuando entró a la habitación, lo que vieron sus ojos le sacó el aire de sus pulmones e hizo que su corazón se destrozara en su pecho. Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y murmurando algo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero desenfocados y tenía una mano agarrándose el cabello mientras con la otra se golpeaba a un lado de la cabeza.

—No debería ser así. Él se merece algo mejor. Ambos se merecen algo mejor. —La voz de Harry sonaba más fuerte en cada frase y aún así no notó la presencia de Louis—. No puedo ser lo que ellos quieren. No puedo hacerlo. No soy suficiente. —Luego empezó a repetir la última frase una y otra vez, como si se hubiera convertido en su mantra personal. Tiró más fuerte de su cabello y Louis hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio que de hecho algunos mechones dejaban el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Harry?

Harry no dio señales de haberlo escuchado.

—¡Harry!

Nada, Louis empezó a preocuparse bastante. Él había visto a Harry tener esos episodios antes pero nada así de dramático. Además Edward usualmente estaba ahí y sabía exactamente qué hacer para sacar a su compañero de su locura. Louis navegaba por aguas desconocidas y luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

Respirando profundo, caminó hacían su amante y se arrodilló frente a él. —Harry, mírame. —Habló calmadamente, con dulzura mientras extendía su mano para tratar de desatar el oscuro cabello de los dedos de Harry.

Harry lo siguió ignorando.

Tratando de imitar lo que había visto hacer a Edward antes, Louis acunó el rostro de Harry con sus manos y se inclinó hacia él. —Harry, mírame. Aquí, bebé. Aquí estoy. No estás solo.

Cuando eso tampoco funciónó, Louis dio un suspiro de desesperación y se puso de pie. Bueno, ¿qué diablos haría ahora? No podía simplemente sentarse y dejar que Harry se hiciera daño. Con cada golpe de sus nudillos en su cabeza, el pecho de Louis se tensionaba y su estómago se apretaba.

—No soy suficiente. Merecen algo mejor —Harry continuó murmurando. A Louis le hervía la sangre. No sabía quién le había lavado el cerebro a su compañero y le había metido esas horribles cosas en la cabeza, pero quería encontrarlos y hacerlos pedacitos.

Subíendose al regazo de su amante, Louis agarró las muñecas de Harry y tiró lo más fuerte que pudo. —¡Harold Santiago, escúchame! No sé quién te dijo esas horribles mentiras sobre ti pero no son ciertas. Eres un buen hombre y un buen compañero. — Louis hablaba con vehemente convicción—. Adoro que creas que me merezco algo mejor, pero no es posible porque ya tengo lo mejor. Tú y Edward son los compañeros más perfectos que cualquiera podría desear y tengo suerte de haberlos encontrado.

Rindíendose de tratar de hacer que Harry soltara su cabello, Louis agarró la cara de su amante y le dio un beso abrasador mientras el otro aún susurraba. Metiendo su lengua, exploró la dulzura y calidez de la boca de Harry. Dio todo de sí en su beso, cada onza de emoción, afecto y devoción que tenía en él. Habían pasado apenas tres semanas desde que había conocido a esos hombres y Louis no podía decir honestamente que los amaba pero sabía que iba rápidamente en esa dirección.

Sabía que no quería vivir sin ellos. A pesar del peligro y el caos en que su vida se había convertido, el tiempo que había pasado con sus compañeros había sido el mejor de su vida. Por primera vez alguien lo deseaba, se preocupaba por él y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo porque él estuviera feliz y a salvo. ¿Quién podría no enamorarse de un hombre así?

Edward no habría tenido tanto que perder pero aún así había sacrificado todo de su anterior vida para estar con ellos. Él no dejaba pasar un solo día sin hacerles saber a sus compañeros cuanto los apreciaba y cuan orgulloso estaba de ser su pareja.

Sip, reclamar a Harry y a Edward había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado. Estos eran sus hombres y él iba a estar a su lado, pelearía con ellos, por ellos y se enfrentaría a cualquiera que quisiera reclamarlos como suyos.

Continuó succionando la boca floja de Harry, desesperadamente tratando de obtener una respuesta de su pareja. Lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, no iba a dejar que Harry se le escapara. —¡Maldita sea, Harry! —gritó—. ¡No vas a renunciar! — Luego atacó los labios del hombre una vez más mientras su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho y sus ojos ardían amenazando con lágrimas. De todas las cosas que les habían pasado en esa semana, eso había dejado a Louis más asustado que cualquier otra.

Gruñendo en frustración, enganchó el labio inferior de Harry con sus dientes y lo mordió fuerte. Harry gruñó en respuesta y de pronto sus brazos estaban alrededor de Louis como bandas de acero, apretándolo fuerte, acercándolo mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de Louis y lo devoraba.

Para cuando Harry al fin trató de tomar aire, Louis se sentía completa y verdaderamente violado y todo lo que había hecho era besar al hombre. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente en su pantalón arrugado, tensionándose contra la cremallera y exigiendo atención.

Por mucho que lo odiara, por mucho que su cuerpo le gritaba que se callara la maldita boca y se ofreciera en el colchón, sabía que había cosas que tenían que decirse primero. Un rápido revolcón en las sábanas podría ser satisfactorio pero no le iba a dar respuestas o resolver ninguno de sus problemas.

Jadeando y temblando, Harry lo miró a los ojos, sus manos rozando la espalda y el cuello de Louis, subiendo hacia su rostro y acunándolo con ambas manos. —Tú eres el perfecto —susurró.

Alivio inundó a Louis porque, aunque Harry parecía impermeable a sus palabras, de alguna manera habían penetrado el lío en su cabeza. Harry no estaba loco. Simplemente nunca había tenido a alguien que lo amara.

Con un profundo sentido de... rectitud, Louis se dio cuenta de que él quería ser ese alguien. Junto con Edward, quería sanar el corazón de Harry, probarle que él merecía cuidado y ternura.

—Tienes que detenerte —rogó Louis sin querer—. Me mata verte lastimarte a ti mismo. ¿Por qué lo haces? —Había oído a Edward haberle hecho a su amante la misma pregunta pero nunca recibió una respuesta directa.

—El dolor aquí —Harry se dio golpecitos a un lado de la cabeza con un dedo— disminuye el dolor aquí. —Su mano se movió de su cabeza a su pecho y Louis casi perdió la batalla con sus lagrimas.

—¿Realmente has estado solo todos estos años?

—He estado solo desde que tenía catorce años.

—Pero, ¿quién te cuidaba?

—Yo me cuidé solo —Harry dijo firmemente. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo por un momento—. No sé cómo estar con las personas. No soy bueno en esto, Louis.

Acariciando el rostro de su compañero con sus dedos, Louis esperó a que Harry abriera los ojos y lo mirara antes de hablar. —Eres mejor de lo que piensas. ¿Quién te dijo que no eras suficiente? 

—Todos. Tengo un propósito en la vida, algo en lo que soy bueno y eso no incluye ser un buen compañero. Lo siento.

—Te mientes a ti mismo y me mientes a mi. Si eres tan terrible, ¿entonces por qué no simplemente dejaste que esos hombres me tomaran? ¿Por qué viniste por mi? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme?

Harry juntó las cejas y las comisuras de sus labios se voltearon hacia abajo. —No lo pensé. En el momento en que supe que ya no estabas me puse tan jodidamente enojado... —la voz de Harry se desvaneció y él se estremeció—. Quería matarlos por haberte herido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mío —gruñó Harry.

—¿Y?

—No puedo respirar sin ti. Ellos tomaron la luz a mi vida, el aire de mis pulmones y el corazón de mi pecho.

—¿Y? —Louis se sentía como un maldito disco rayado, pero quería que Harry llegara al punto por sí solo.

—Aunque estaba actuando como un imbécil, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba realmente feliz —susurró Harry—. Ellos me quitaron eso.

—¿Entonces tu motivación es puramente egoísta al venir por mi?

Louis levantó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Absolutamente. —Harry asintió secamente—. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerte a salvo, porque no puedo perderte.

Louis se dio cuenta que eso era lo más cercano que él estaría a Harry profesando sus sentimientos por el momento. Decidió no presionarlo más y recompensar a su compañero por abrirse a él tanto como lo había hecho. Poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, lamió sus labios hasta que su amante los abrió para él y pudo introducir su lengua. Mantuvo el beso lento, suave y cuando finalmente se alejó, Harry estaba temblando de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé?

—Me gusta cuando me llamas así —Harry murmuró.

—Mmm —Louis ronroneó mientras se frotaba contra su amante—. Mi bebé.

—Eso me gusta aún más —Harry dijo con la voz ronca antes de capturar el labio inferior de Louis en su boca y darle pequeños mordiscos—. Quiero ser tuyo, Louis.

—Muy buena cosa que no te vaya a dejar huir de mi.

Tristeza y esperanza peleaban duramente por dominar en los ojos color chocolate de Harry. —No lo hagas.


	13. Capítulo 12

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Edward detuvo la vieja y oxidada camioneta en su lugar de escondite entre los árboles y se bajó del puesto de conductor. Le había tomado casi tres horas recolectar todo lo que necesitaban. Luego había conducido en círculos por otra hora sólo para asegurarse de que no lo seguían antes de dirigirse a la cabaña.

Recogiendo el paquete del suelo de la camioneta, lo dejó caer al suelo y sacó la lona camuflada del asiento de atrás. Cubriendo el vehículo y atándolo en las esquinas, Edward se metió las llaves al bolsillo, agarró la bolsa y empezó a caminar el corto trecho colina arriba donde sus hombres lo esperaban.

Cuando llegó a la cresta de la pendiente y encontró a Louis de pie en el porche, saltando en un pie y en el otro y luciendo nervioso, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. ¿Cuánto hacía que alguien esperaba a que él llegara con semejante expectación?

Acelerando el paso, caminó con dificultad a través de la nieve, ansioso de tener a su amante entre sus brazos. Qué cursi y tonto era. Sólo unas horas lejos de sus hombres y los extrañaba tanto que era insoportable. Habían pasado muchas cosas en las semanas después de su unión. Correr por tu vida realmente te une a la gente.

Alejando el mórbido pensamiento, apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar la bolsa antes de que Louis se abalanzara desde el porche entre sus brazos. —Te tardaste toda la vida. Harry no lo admitirá pero está fuera de sí en este momento. Se estaba alistando para ir a buscarte cuando escuchó la camioneta.

Alzando a su compañero en sus brazos, Edward lo sostuvo cerca de sí y suspiró. Lo descorazonaba haber causado preocupación a sus compañeros.

—Lo siento. Sólo quería asegurarme que no me seguían. Estaba tratando de ser listo y mantenerte a ti y a Harry a salvo.

—Lo sé, grandote. Sólo me alegra que ya estés en casa. — Louis rozó su nariz en la garganta de Edward—. Te extrañé.

Era la más perfecta bienvenida que hubiera recibido. Con Louis aún colgado a él, Edward se inclinó y agarró el paquete y llevó a su amante adentro. El aire cálido del fuego se apoderó de él y dejó escapar un largo y sostenido suspiro.

Harry entró en la habitación justo cuando Edward dejó a Louis ponerse de pie en el suelo. El hombre se veía paralizado, todo menos sus ojos que recorrían a Edward como si fuera un vaso de agua helada en el caliente desierto.

Edward no sabía qué era, pero algo había pasado en su ausencia. La atmósfera se sentía diferente, menos tensa. Dirigiendo sus ojos a Louis, Edward sonrió tontamente cuando su compañero encogió los hombros casualmente y le dio un guiño picaresco.

Volviendo su atención hacia Harry, Edward vio que su amante aún no se había movido, pero la mirada en sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Edward diera vueltas en su pecho. Por lo que hubiera sido, Harry estaba confiado y seguro. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de emociones, Edward nunca había conocido a un hombre más inseguro en su vida.

Bajando la bolsa de su hombro y poniéndola en el sofá, se acercó a ellos, tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y reclamó sus deliciosos labios en un beso que dejó poco para dudas y malentendidos.

Harry respondió vacilante al principio pero Edward lamió dentro de la boca de Harry sin dejar ningún sitio sin explorar, la intensidad de Harry creció hasta que Edward sintió que estaba siendo consumido. Cuando finalmente se alejaron, descansó su frente en la de Harry, movió una mano hacia el cuello de su compañero y luchó por recuperar el aliento.

—Me alegra que estés en casa, —jadeó Harry.

Hogar. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve un verdadero hogar. —Una mano pequeña vagó hacia la parte baja de su espalda y Edward alcanzó a Louis para incluirlo en el abrazo también. Los brazos de Harry los rodearon a ambos, abrazándolos como si creyera que fueran a desaparecer.

—Nunca he tenido un hogar de verdad, —confesó Harry.

—Bueno, ahora lo tienes. No son las cuatro paredes lo que importa o dónde descanses tu cabeza en las noches. Es estar con la gente que amas.

—¿Amar? —El corazón de Edward amenazó con llegarle a la garganta. ¿Amaba él a estos hombres? Tan sólo habían pasado un par de semanas. Seguro que no se podía enamorar de ellos tan rápido. Tal vez Louis estaba usando el término a la ligera. Lo habían perseguido por años, casi lo habían atrapado unas cuantas veces e incluso le habían disparado. Él había enfrentado esas cosas con coraje y valentía.

La palabra con A lo asustaba mucho y le daba comezón.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y trató de convertir su jadeo en tos.

Aparentemente él pensaba como Edward. Louis, por otro lado, empezó a reírse sin control.

—¡Oh, deberían ver sus rostros! —Cuando por fin logró controlarse, se empinó para besar la mejilla de Edward y luego la de Harry—. No es una mala palabra pero no tienen que decirla.

Edward abrió la boca para contestar, luego la cerró cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir. Nunca había estado enamorado antes y no tenía ni idea de cómo debería sentirse. Se preocupaba por sus hombres, haría lo que fuera por hacerlos sonreír. Cuando ellos estaban felices, eso lo hacía feliz. Cuando ellos estaban lastimados, eso lo lastimaba. El sólo pensamiento de alejarse de ellos le hacía daño dentro del pecho.

¿Era eso amor? Él no sabía.

Louis se alejó del abrazo suavemente y tomó una de las manos de Edward y una de las de Harry, tirando de ellas suavemente para que lo siguieran. —No tienen que decirlo —repitió dulcemente. Su sonrisa se volvió seductora y sus caderas se mecían tentadoramente—. Vengan a la cama y muéstrenme.

(...) 

Una semana después, Harry aún no había oído nada de Tess y estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso. Sus dos semanas casi terminaban, así ¿qué en dónde diablos estaba? Si ella no aparecía pronto, sería otra semana hasta que lo hiciera. El Servicio Nacional del Clima había dado una advertencia de ventisca, instando a los residentes a acumular suministros y buscar refugio.

Harry había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana cortando suficiente leña para pasar la tormenta y Edward había ido al pueblo por más provisiones. Louis andaba por la casa, estirando eso, limpiando aquello. Su pequeño compañero parecía completamente despreocupado acerca de la inminente nevada.

Las cosas habían cambiado notablemente en la última semana. O tal vez era la percepción de Harry la que había cambiado. Aún tenía momentos de duda, momentos en que sentía que sus compañeros estarían mejor sin él. Aunque esos momentos venían con menos frecuencia. No podía imaginar su vida sin esos dos hermosos hombres.

Él no había sido más que un cascarón vacío antes de que ellos llegaran a su vida, viviendo a través de cada día en piloto automático. Sin embargo ahora esperaba el amanecer cada mañana, su corazón cálido cada vez que abría los ojos para ver los rostros durmientes de sus amantes.

Hacer el amor con ellos se había vuelto explosivo, su lazo se había estrechado. Se quedaban despiertos hasta la madrugada la mayoría de las noches, hablando de las cosas que les gustaban y las que no, sus pasados y la parte favorita de Harry, su futuro. Él haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a sus hombres en su vida y hacer de este un lugar seguro. Si tenía que encontrar un Mangkukulam para tatuarlos de pies a cabeza con encantos de ocultamiento, lo haría.

Dejando lo último de la leña en la caja al lado de la chimenea, Harry estiró y arqueó su espalda gruñendo. Louis se sentó en la piedra de hogar, mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación... y mucha lujuria. La mirada fue directa a la polla de Harry, causando que se hinchara en su pantalón. Pasando de cansado y adolorido a duro y necesitado en segundos.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, Harry dejó caer sus rodillas en los muslos abiertos de su compañero y agarró su cadera. Los pálidos ojos verdes brillaron, perforándole el alma, Harry se estremeció violentamente. —Ten cuidado gatito —susurró—. Estás jugando con fuego.

—Oh, pretendo jugar con mucho más que eso. Te he visto actuar muy masculino, cortando leña y trayéndola adentro. He visto esos hermosos músculos estirarse y tensionarse... —Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó los labios de Harry con la lengua fugazmente— ...imaginándolos flexionarse por diferentes motivos.

—¿Deberíamos esperar a Edward? —Harry nunca había estado en una relación antes, mucho menos con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. No sabía las reglas y no se iba a arriesgar a lastimar a uno de sus compañeros por nada del mundo.

—Dime algo, bebé —Louis dijo arrastrando las palabras en esa suave y sexy voz que tenía—. Si entraras y encontraras a Edward jodiéndome contra la pared, estarías celoso o enojado?—

La imagen había hecho a la polla de Harry dar un tirón en su pantalón. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Louis y respiró profundamente, adorando el aroma terroso de su compañero. —No —jadeó—. Cielos, eso suena muy caliente.

—Oh, ¿te gusta observar, verdad? Puede que me divierta mucho ya sabiendo eso. —Louis se rió con la voz entrecortada, su cálido aliento soplando en el oído de Harry y provocando de temblara—. Te necesito, bebé.

Lo habían hecho en toda posición imaginable, en cada superficie plana que pudieron encontrar y aún así Harry quería más. Louis había empezado a llamarlo bebé más frecuentemente. Con un gruñido salvaje, aseguró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañero y lo acercó hacia su pecho mientras se ponía de pie. Louis rodeó la cadera de Harry con sus piernas, se agarró de la boca de Harry mientras se mecía contra él frenéticamente.

La pasión, el hambre, la implacable necesidad llenaron a Harry hasta que estuvo reducido a poco más que una bestia primitiva. Las uñas de una mano se estiraban para convertirse en garras y empezó a desgarrar la ropa de Louis, con cuidado de no rasguñar a su amante pero desesperado por sentir la piel suave del hombre en sus manos.

Louis enloqueció, gritando y frotando su cuerpo contra él cada vez más fuerte. Dejando caer a su compañero al suelo lo suficiente para terminar de desgarrar su ropa, Harry lo alzó nuevamente, apretando sus bocas juntas mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Sus garras replegadas enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de su compañero, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás raspando sus dedos en la sensible piel de su garganta. —Mierda, te deseo.

—Entonces tómame. —Louis respondió en un gemido.

Girando bruscamente, Harry ancló a su amante entre él la pared, devorando su boca de nuevo mientras empujaba su cadera hacia él, frotando sus pollas húmedas al tiempo. Cada vez que Louis deslizaba su lengua contra la de él, cada gemido apagado de la boca de Louis hacía que la cabeza de Harry girara y su cuerpo ardiera.

Tomaría a su compañero ahí mismo en la pared pero... —Lubricante —gruñó frustrado.

—Ya me encargué de eso —Louis gruñó y empujó su cadera haca adelante—. Me estiré solo mientras traías la leña.

—Planeaste esto —lo acusó Harry y no podía estar más emocionado.

—Puedes apostar tu sexy trasero a que lo hice. Ahora, jódeme con ganas.

Sosteniendo a su amate con un brazo, Harry agarró el trasero de Louis, deslizando su dedo por el pliegue hasta encontrar el premio que buscaba. Gruñó de placer cuando halló el agujero de su compañero ya húmedo y a la espera, apretándose necesitado y rogando por su tacto. Empujó un dedo hacia adentro, luego otro, rápidamente añadiendo un tercero y frotando su punto dulce mientras empujaba su cadera hacia él.

Louis dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared, todo su cuerpo tensionándose mientras su culo se apretaba alrededor de los dedos de Harry y semen explotaba de su polla empapando el área entre los dos.

—Cielos, eres hermoso. —Juntando el semen cálido en el estómago de Louis, Harry lo usó para cubrir su polla palpitante, luego rodeó las rodillas de Louis con ambos brazos inclinando su cadera y abriéndole aún más las piernas.

Alcanzándose entre sus húmedos cuerpos, Louis tomó el miembro de Harry en sus manos y lo alineó a su agujero. —Más — exigió Louis.

Harry se inclinó, presionando para besar la boca de Louis. —Respira profundo —advirtió, luego se introdujo con un fuerte empujón.

Louis gritó, sus manos se sostuvieron de los sudorosos hombros de Harry y se impulsó hacia adelante, introduciendo la polla de Harry un poco más dentro de sí. La mirada de puro éxtasis en el rostro de su amante hizo a Harry sentirse como un rey.

Descansando su frente en el hombro de Louis, Harry se introdujo de nuevo de un golpe dentro de Louis, adorando la sensación del calor aterciopelado rodeando su polla y absorbiéndolo más adentro. —Santo infierno, eso se siente bien —gruñó—. Adoro la forma en que tu trasero come pollas. Tan hambriento de mi.

—¡Sí! —Louis aulló, moviéndose con Harry tanto como su posición se lo permitía—. ¡Más fuerte! —se revolcó hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra la pared, sus gritos llenos de lascivo deseo.

—Lo que sea que mi gatito quiera. —Separando las rodillas de Louis aún más, Harry se desató, tratando a su compañero con una abandono que rayaba en lo salvaje—. Adoras mi polla, ¿verdad, Louis? Adoras como te llena y te estira. ¿Quieres más gatito? Dime cuanto me deseas.

—¡Harry! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, por Dios! —La cabeza de Louis se inclinó hacia un lado, exponiendo la carne exquisita a lo largo de la cúspide de su cuello y hombro.

Girando su lengua sobre la piel salada, la boca se le hizo agua a Harry, sus dientes empezaron a estirarse y sus garras afiladas se extendieron de nuevo. Su voz se hizo más grave, como un gruñido ronco. —Quiero marcarte. —Lamió el cuello de Louis una vez más.

—Hazlo —jadeó Louis, estirando su cuello aún más hacia el lado.

—Ruégame. Amo la forma en que ruegas, gatito. Amo todos los sonidos que haces cuando estás desesperado por mi.

—Por favor, bebé. Muérdeme y córrete dentro de mi. Lo necesito.

Harry frotó su rostro en el cuello de Louis. —Mmm, eso es. Quiero escuchar a mi gatito ronronear. —Se alejó hasta que solo la punta de su polla quedó adentro, luego se clavó de nuevo en Louis mientras hundía sus dientes en el cuello de su compañero.

Louis gritó, sus músculos se contrajeron, sus paredes internas convulsionaron en olas, masajeando la polla de Harry y sacándole la leche. —¡Harry!

La sangre dulce bañando su lengua, el trasero de Louis sosteniéndolo fuerte, el placer abrumador corriendo dentro de él fue demasiado y Harry giró su cadera contra los redondos globos de Louis mientras llenaba el pasaje de su amante con semen. Un fuerte quejido vibró en su pecho y Harry sacó sus colmillos, lamiendo perezosamente sobre la marca que dejó su mordisco.

—Te amo —susurró Louis, rodeó la cabeza Louis con sus brazos sosteniéndolo más cerca a él—. Sé que te asusta, no espero que también lo digas. Simplemente no puedo callarlo más.

—Yo tampoco —una voz profunda e intensa vino desde atrás. Grandes manos acunaron el trasero de Harry y lo apretaron mientras un cálido peso se amoldaba en su espalda.

Harry se tensionó hasta que sintió el aroma de Edward. Pero aún así, ¿qué tan perdido podía haber estado que ni siquiera había escuchado al hombre entrar en la casa? Si hubiera sido otro y no su amante, habrían muerto allí mismo y toda la culpa estaría en los hombros de Harry.

—Basta —susurró Edward mientras arrastraba sus labios por la espalda de Harry—. No vayas ahí ahora. Sólo déjame abrazarte. —Presionó más fuerte, recostándose sobre el hombre de Harry para capturar los labios de Louis.

Sus lenguas batallaron por un largo minuto y la polla de Harry empezó a hincharse de nuevo dentro del agujero de Louis mientras veía a sus hombres juntos. ¿Sería tan malo dejar que lo amaran? ¿Podría él ofrecer lo mismo a cambio?

Edward dejó ir los labios de Louis y volvió su cabeza para reclamar la boca de Louis. —Lo estás haciendo otra vez — reprendió suavemente—. Deja de pensar tanto, bebé. —Edward esparció pequeños besos en la mejilla y la mandibula de Harry mientras sus palmas masajeaban las costillas de Harry—. También me aterró, pero no me puedo imaginar un mundo sin vosotros dos. Es mucho más fácil dejarse ir y sentir.

Sus largas trenzas se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, cosquilleando la clavícula de Harry y haciéndolo estremecer. Quería que Edward se detuviera. No quería escuchar las palabras. Pero, al mismo tiempo quería rogarle al hombre que continuara. Cielos, estaba hecho un desastre.

—Te amo Harry. —Las palabras fueron apenas un aliento en su rostro, pero aún así golpearon a Harry como un camión de Mac.

—Hey, ¿qué hay de mi? —Louis hizo un puchero.

Si la cabeza de Harry no hubiera estado girando por culpa de las declaraciones de sus amantes, se hubiera reído. Era una escena muy extraña ver a su compañero hacer pucheros mientras su polla aún estaba en su apretado trasero. —Sí mi vida, te amo —Edward susurró, inclinándose para besar los labios de Louis de nuevo—. No puedo negarlo más.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Louis brillaba lo suficiente para hacerle competencia al sol. Sus ojos brillaron y tragó saliva. —Yo también te amo Ed.

Harry quería decir las palabras, pero aún no sabía cómo se sentía. Cuando profesara sus sentimientos, quería que fueran verdad, que significaran no sólo palabras bonitas y promesas vacías.

Su corazón le dolía, su estómago se contrajo y tenía dolor de cabeza. ¿Lo iban a dejar por qué no podía decirles cómo se sentía? ¿Y cómo se sentía? Diablos, estaba tan confundido. La ansiedad tomó mucho en calmar su ardor, su suave polla salió del trasero de Louis pero continuó sosteniéndolo contra la pared mientras su cerebro daba vueltas.

No soy bueno en esto. No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Puedo darles lo que necesitan? Tal vez debería dejarlos ir. Se merecen algo mucho mejor.

No se dio cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta hasta que los brazos de Edward volaron a su pecho y lo apretaron fuerte. Las puntas de los dedos de Louis acariciaron el rostro de Harry y lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas rosadas. —No digas eso —susurró Louis—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Eres maravilloso y te amamos bebé. Nunca te vamos a pedir más de lo que puedas dar.

¿Pero no era ese el punto? Él sabía que Louis quería decir cada palabra que estaba diciendo, pero sus hombres se merecían alguien que pudiera darles todo lo que necesitaran. Ellos se merecían a alguien completo, no el perdido y dañado hombre con el que ellos se habían encartado.

Las lágrimas cayendo como una cascada por el rostro de Louis sólo empujaron más a Harry a la desesperación. Lentamente bajando a su amante al suelo, Harry lo sostuvo derecho mientras Louis encontraba sus piernas. Luego, lentamente se deshizo del abrazo de Edward y se fue directo a la ducha sin más palabra.

Lo menos que podía hacer por ellos era sufrir su colapso en privado.


	14. Capítulo 13

—No. —Louis sacudió su cabeza y gruñó—. No voy a dejar que se esconda más. —Se fue pisando fuerte al baño pero el brazo de Edward lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó.

—Whoa, tigre — Edward rió y lo sostuvo en su pecho—. Démosle un tiempo para procesarlo todo. Está confundido y asustado pero eso no significa que no le importemos.

Louis no se lo iba a aguantar. Estaba cansado de la actitud auto-degradante de Harry. No podía quedarse de pie y mirar el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de su amante—. Después de que salgamos de este enredo —dijo suavemente— voy a encontrar a quien quiera que sea que le hizo esto a su auto-estima y torturarlo lentamente.

La voz de Edward se volvió dura y fría. —De acuerdo. — Luego suspiró, relajando su cuerpo alrededor de Louis y puso un beso en la punta de su cabeza—. Sólo dale tiempo.

Él comenzó a ceder pero el amortiguado sollozo que oyó sobre la ducha lo deshizo.

—No —gruñó Louis—. No me voy a sentar a un lado y ver cómo Harry se hace esto a sí mismo. Él nos necesita Ed y nos necesita ahora, no en una hora, no mañana. ¡Ahora!

—Y esta es la razón por la que te adoro, mahal ko. —Edward frotó su mejilla en la punta de la cabeza de Louis—. Eres tan feroz en todo lo que haces. Es condenadamente sexy.

Louis resopló y volteó los ojos mientras se volteaba a los brazos de Edward. —Endulzador de oído —lo acusó con media sonrisa—. La adulación te lleva a todas partes. —Sus cejas se juntaron e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Esperó por el bien de Edward que fuera un cumplido.

—Mahal ko —Edward murmuró contra sus labios—. Mi amor.

—Oh, eso me gusta. —Louis se derritió en el beso. Mmm, Edward besaba como un sueño—. ¿Podemos ir por él ahora? ¿Por favor? —susurró un momento después de que se alejaron—. Mi corazón se está rompiendo por él. No puedo simplemente no hacer nada.

Edward suspiró y agachó la cabeza. —No trates de forzarlo bebé. Sólo empeorará las cosas. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que nos necesita ahora. —Algo pasó por los ojos de Edward que hizo al corazón de Louis casi salirse de su pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero acosarlo. Sé que necesita tiempo para trabajar en sus emociones. —Edward estiró las puntas de su cabello—. Aunque no creo que debamos dejarlo solo ahora.

—Te refieres a que va a lastimar... —Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron y trotó hacia el baño, tirando la puerta para abrirla y dejándola chocar contra la pared. Su estómago se revolvió y la bilis se le subió a la garganta mientras el pánico le hacía temblar las piernas.

A través del vidrio empañado de la puerta de la ducha, podía ver a Harry inclinándose bajo el rocío, su frente presionada contra las baldosas de la pared, sus brazos colgando sin fuerzas a los lados. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos reprimidos, Louis no pudo evitar preguntarse por cuanto tiempo su compañero se había estado guardando sus emociones dentro de sí. Por los últimos seis mil años, si tuviera que adivinar.

Tranquilo por la presencia de Edward detrás de él, Louis se acercó a la ducha y deslizó la puerta. Entrando bajo el agua cálida, esperó a que Edward se les uniera en el reducido espacio y cerrara el vidrio de la puerta de nuevo.

Harry ni siquiera se inmutó.

Louis dudó por un momento, sin estar seguro de cómo proceder. Luego rodeó a Harry con sus brazos, los cruzó sobre el pecho del hombre y descansó su cabeza sobre los omoplatos de su compañero mientras el agua caía acelerada sobre ellos. —No huyas, Harry. No otra vez.

Para su completa sorpresa, Harry se giró, agarró a Edward de la nuca y lo arastró hacia ellos, haciendo un sándwich de Louis. Lanzó sus labios hacia los de Edward, devorándolo como un hombre hambriento mientras su otra mano empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Louis. Era salvaje, abandonado, sus manos en todas partes y todo a las carreras.

Rompiendo el beso, Harry gruñó y le dio la misma atención a la boca de Louis que hacía parecer que se fundían juntos. Louis respondió pero permaneció pasivo, dándole el control a Harry que obviamente lo necesitaba.

—No se suponía que fuera de esta manera —Harry gruñó. Volteó a Louis y a Edward, presionando sus espaldas contra las frías baldosas de la pared de la ducha. Una pequeña emoción estremeció el cuerpo de Louis, pero la inquietud se deslizaba por los bordes. Sabía que Harry en su sano juicio nunca los lastimaría, pero él se veía lejos de estar estable en ese momento.

»Nunca pensé que me fuera permitido quedarme con vosotros —Harry continuó, ignorante de las miradas secretas Louis y Edward intercambiaban. Louis podía notar por la tensión en la mandibula de Edward que él estaba preparado a intervenir si Harry perdiera el control y se volviera violento.

Las manos de Harry exploraron sus cuerpos, tocando suavemente sus pechos y bajando para acariciar y coger sus pollas. Aunque aprehensivo en cuanto a dónde iba esto, el cuerpo de Louis no podía evitar responder al tacto de su compañero. Su polla empezó a hincharse en la mano suelta de Harry y pedía ser ajustada.

»Sólo quería que alguien disminuyera el dolor por un rato. — La voz de Harry había tomado esa grave sisieante cualidad que tenía cuando cambiaba o estaba cerca a hacerlo. Louis rogó que el hombre no dejara salir a su gárgola en el pequeño y apretado espacio.

Harry se arrodilló y tomó la palpitante polla de Louis en su boca, tragando todo deslizándolo de una sola vez por sus labios. Siguió acariciando a Edward, tocando el miembro duro mientras su lengua hacía cosas pecaminosas a la libido de Louis. Sólo había sentido la lengua de gárgola de Harry una vez antes, pero mierda, ¡le encantaba!

Arrastrando sus labios en la polla de Louis, Harry dejó que la carne ampulosa se deslizara de sus labios y los miró de nuevo. Algo de luz había vuelto a sus ojos y Louis sintió los primeros parpadeos de esperanza dentro de su pecho.

»Pero no puedo hacerlo más —Harry susurró y el pequeño vestigio de esperanza de Louis se desmoronó. Aunque él no estaba siendo justo. Le había prometido a Harry que no le iba a pedir más de lo que pudiera dar y Louis estaba determinado a cumplir su voto sin importar cuanto doliera.

La mano de Edward se deslizó por la muñeca de Louis hasta que pudo entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Usando su otra mano, acarició el lado del rostro de Harry. —Haz lo que te haga feliz bebé. Eso es todo lo que queremos para ti. Lo que sea que decidas, lo entenderemos. —La voz de Edward era firme y suave, pero su mano apretaba la de Louis desmintiendo su calmada fachada.

Harry cerró sus ojos, un profundo y sostenido estruendo subiendo por su pecho mientras acariciaba la palma de Edward con su mejilla. Louis miró rápidamente a Edward sorprendido antes de volver su atención a su otro compañero.

—Y no puedo tener sólo la mitad —murmuró Harry—. Lo quiero todo. No sólo por un rato. No simplemente hasta que alguien me diga que no puedo tener esto. —Abrió sus ojos, mirándolos fijamente, con anhelo—. Lo quiero todo y lo quiero para siempre.

Ignorando su dura polla y su ardiente deseo, Louis se movió hacia el regazo de Harry y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su amante. Edward se agachó también, abriendo sus piernas y colocando a Harry entre ellas para que su espalda descansara en el pecho de Edward. Sus largos brazos alrededor de los dos, su mejilla se frotó contra la de Harry.

Louis frotó su cara contra la otra mejilla de Harry y a un lado de su cuello. Sus pupilas se cerraron, una sonrisa serena se asomó en sus labios y empezó a ronronear felizmente, sabiendo cuanto les gustaba a sus compañeros el sonido. —No nos vamos a ninguna parte —afirmó Louis.

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacían atrás en el hombro de Edward y apretó sus brazos alrededor de Louis mientras suspiraba satisfecho. —Quería chuparte pero arruinaste mis planes —murmuró.

Louis rió tontamente. No podía evitarlo. La risa profunda de Edward se unió y pronto todos estaban riendo como locos—. No te preocupes bebé. Puedes chupar mi polla cuando desees —Louis le aseguró a su compañero girando su cadera provocativamente.

—¡Oh, sí! —Edward estuvo de acuerdo—. Creo que podría convencerme de aguantar mamadas matutinas dos veces a la semana.

Harry les gruñó juguetonamente mientras se inclinaba a darle mordisquitos en la barbilla a Louis. Luego se acomodó en el pecho de Edward de nuevo y volteó su cabeza para raspar sus dientes en la mandíbula del otro hombre—. Te amo. —Su voz vacilante y quebrada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro forzó a Louis a tragar saliva debido al nudo en su garganta—. Los amo tanto a los dos. Sé que tengo problemas, pero estoy intentando. No se rindan conmigo. Los necesito.

Hombres más fuertes seguramente hubieran caído de rodillas ante semejante confesión tan abierta de amor. Louis besó los labios de Harry tiernamente, quedándose por sólo un momento antes de moverse hacia Edward. Luego Harry se les unió, el beso volviéndose descuidado pero acalorado con las tres lenguas deslizándose juntas.

Lo que hubiera que hacer, Louis pelearía por conservar esto. —Nunca me rendiré con nosotros.

****

La tormenta irrumpió tres días después, pero el ambiente adentro era calmado y acogedor. Edward se sentó en el ordenador de Harry, tratando de adelantar las tres semanas de trabajo que se había perdido. Sin acceso a internet, no podría probar ninguna de sus codificaciones, pero al menos estaba siendo productivo.

El viento aullaba afuera, llevando nieve al suelo en una gran manta blanca. La cabaña gruñía alrededor de ellos, los leños crujían en la chimenea mientras las llamas danzaban alegremente y Edward sonreía. No podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído tanto y se sentía muy bien. Tal vez podrían quedarse ahí para siempre, escondiéndose del resto del mundo y perdidos en el amor que se tenían los unos a los otros.

—¡Demonios! ¡Es muy grande! —Louis gritó.

Edward levantó la cabeza de un golpe y empezó a reír. Sacudiendo su cabeza dejó el ordenador en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y se puso de pie. Desde que había dado a conocer sus sentimientos, sus hombres se habían vuelto insaciables. Se había convertido en algo natural entrar y encontrar a alguien follando a alguien a cualquier hora del día. Y cuando los tres se juntaban, había veces que en las que Edward se sorprendía de haber sobrevivido.

—¡Oh por Dios, duele! —Louis se quejó—. ¡Sácalo. Sácalo!

Edward se congeló a mitad de movimiento y sus ojos se agrandaron. Ese no sonaba como su bebé en absoluto. Cuanto más grande, más rápido y más duro, mejor en lo que concernía a Louis. Lo asaltó la preocupación y Edward se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Encontró a su compañero sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, Harry arrodillado frente a él con la muñeca de Louis asegurada en su mano mientras inspeccionaba el dedo de su amante. —Sip, ese es uno grande, gatito. Pero no creo que tengamos que amputar. —Harry miró a Edward y le guiñó el ojo.

Edward resopló aliviado y cruzó la habitación para arrodillarse al lado de Harry. Le dio al hombre un rápido beso en los labios y luego llevó su atención a Louis. Mirando el dedo sangrante, encontró una gran astilla enterrada profundamente en su piel. Oh, pobre bebé. —¿Qué sucedió, mahal ko?

—Estaba tratando de poner otro leño en el fuego y la maldita cosa me mordió —Louis se quejó—. Ya no lo voy a hacer más. — Su labio inferior salió y sacudió su cabeza desafiante.

Edward mordió la parte interna de su mejilla para evitar reírse—. Siento que te hayas lastimado bebé. —Miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo y Harry asintió levemente.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue esa mirada?— Louis preguntó subiendo la voz.

—Tenemos que sacarlo —Edward dijo razonablemente—. Sólo respira profundamente.

En el segundo en que Harry tocó la astilla, Louis aulló y retiró su mano de un tirón, sosteniéndola en un pecho. Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. —Está bien. No duele tanto. Saldrá cuando esté lista, estoy seguro. —Su labio inferior temblaba y Edward pensó que su compañero se veía adorable.

Levantándose un poco, Edward se movió hacia el lado de Louis y agarró la barbilla de su amante entre su dedo pulgar y el nudillo de su dedo índice. —Eres tan hermoso —arrulló, tratando de calmar a su compañero. Acercando más su cabeza, rozó sus labios contra los de Louis suavemente, tentándolo—. Amo esta boca.

Louis gimió suavemente, su boca en la de Edward y usó su mano buena para envolver el cuello de Edward. Dejando que su compañero marcara el ritmo, Edward se abrió para la lengua y movió sus dedos a sus espaldas hacia Harry. Esperó que el hombre entendiera la idea.

El beso siguió hasta que Edward empezó a contemplar la necesidad de oxígeno. Aunque amaba más que nada hundir su polla en los cuerpos cálidos y dispuestos de sus amantes, podría besarlos por siempre.

Pero había algo tan íntimo acerca de sus lenguas deslizándose resbalosamente, la forma en que sus labios se acolchonaban entre sí. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejantes hombres tan perfectos?

No lo sabía, pero no iba a discutir con el destino. Algo los había llevado a los tres a esa reunión contra su naturaleza y buen juicio. Algo los había empujado hacia el otro, trayéndolos juntos cuando cada uno más lo necesitaba. Llámenlo destino, suerte o simplemente fortuita coincidencia, a Edward no le importaba. Estos hombres eran suyos y estaría agradecido por ellos todos los días de su vida.

—Lo tengo —Harry anunció, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward.

Louis se alejó del beso y jadeó por aire mientras miraba a Edward. —Me pusiste una trampa.

—Tal vez, pero te encantó cada minuto de ella —Edward se burló.

En vez de responder, los ojos de Louis se agrandaron y se tornaron vacíos. Sus músculos se tensionaron, las uniones se cerraron y se puso completamente inmóvil. —¿Louis? —Edward miró sobre el hombro hacia Harry—. ¿Qué le sucede?

Harry empujó entre las piernas de Fletcer y acunó su rostro, dando ligeros golpecitos a sus mejillas. —Mírame gatito. Dime qué sucede.

Las palmas de Edward empezaron a sudar y su corazón tronaba contra su esternón. —Louis, nos estás asustando bebé.

—¿Gatito me escuchas? Vamos cariño, mírame.

Louis parpadeó y dio un grito ahogado, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras caía hacia adelante en los brazos de Harry y se colgó de él. Harry sostuvo a Louis, mirando fijamente a Edward con preocupación en todo su rostro. Pasando suavemente su mano por la columna de Louis, Edward trató de mantenerse calmado y mantener su voz equilibrada.

—Louis ¿qué sucedió?

Su compañero susurró algo que no pudo entender, pero los ojos de Harry se pusieron enormes y apretó a Louis aún más fuerte contra él. —¿Qué dijo? —A Edward no le gustaba el tono gris arenoso en que la piel de Harry se estaba tornando.

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente, luego sus facciones se oscurecieron, una tormenta enfurecida en sus ojos. Gruñó una vez, el color volviendo a su rostro para dejar furiosos parches rojos en su piel. —Toma a Louis y escóndanse —ordenó.

Edward sacudió su cabeza firmemente. —Dime lo que él dijo.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, un malvado gruñido en sus labios. —Ya vienen.


	15. Capítulo 14

Louis no entedía sus visiones o cómo llegaban a él. Sólo había tenido seis a lo largo de su vida, pero cada una lo dejaba temblando y con náuseas.

—Hay una ventisca afuera —Edward dijo tratando de calmarlo—. Nadie va a ser capaz de alcanzarnos así.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —gruñó Harry—. Nadie excepto Tess sabe de este lugar. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se levantó tan rápido que Louis terminó en su trasero—. ¡Esa perra!

—Cálmate. —Edward ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie y se volvió a Harry—. No sabemos si nos traicionó o no. ¿Hay alguna otra forma en que nos puedan encontrar? Tal vez usaron tu aroma.

—Tendrían que estar lo suficientemente cerca para hallar un rastro. Como volamos acá, eso no es posible. Simplemente...

La voz de Harry se desvaneció, girando y golpeando su puño contra la mesa de la cocina. —¡Mi maldito teléfono móvil! Tess me dijo que lo desmantelara, pero lo olvidé por completo. Diablos, ni siquiera sé en donde está. —Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca—. No me puedo dar el lujo de cometer esos errores.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Edward.

Louis soltó una respiración que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Que sus compañeros le creyeran tan incondicionalmente, lo hacía sentir una calidez en todo su cuerpo. —No lo sé, pero será pronto.

—¿Es esto? —Edward le preguntó a Harry de forma incrédula, sacudiendo una mano hacia la ventana y la furiosa tormenta detrás.

Harry simplemente asintió. —No sé quien vendrá, pero créeme cuando te digo que vendrán preparados.

Louis no tenía duda de que su compañero decía la verdad. Dando un paso adelante, tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las apretó. —Dinos qué hacer.

Harry lo miró por un largo minuto y asintió. Luego sacó a Louis de la habitación, haciendo un movimiento para que Edward los siguiera. Se dirigieron a la habitación y Harry soltó a Louis para que escarbara dentro del armario por su maleta. A Louis se le había olvidado por completo.

Sacando el arma que le había dado a Louis en Washington, Harry la presionó en las manos de Louis una vez más y le acarició la mejilla. —Si alguien trata de lastimarte —susurró—también los lastimas.

Louis tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza en lo que esperó, su compañero entendiera que él había entendido. Mierda, no quería dispararle a nadie. —¿Cómo?

—Prepara, apunta y dispara, —Edward dijo mientras empezaba su inspección del arma en su mano.

Louis esperó que no necesitara ese conocimiento después de este fiasco, pero tomó la firme decisión de que sus compañeros le enseñaran todo sobre armas lo más pronto posible. No iba a estar desprevenido o dudoso en la oscuridad de nuevo. Quería ser un bien para sus amantes, no un estorbo.

Abrió su boca para preguntar qué harían ahora, cuando un fuerte chillido sonó afuera, distante, apagado contra el aullido del viento, pero demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

—Están aquí —Harry dijo como si les hablara a los invitados de una fiesta que había accedido a conducir contra su voluntad. Se volteó, agarró a Edward por el cuello y lo besó rápido y fuerte. Luego se giró y le dio el mismo calor abrasador a la boca de Louis—. Recuerden lo que dije. Ellos no tendrán piedad. Harán lo que tengan que hacer para ponerles las manos encima. No les den la oportunidad.

Antes de que Louis pudiera preguntar por qué estas personas estaban detrás de ellos en primer lugar, un fuerte estruendo sonó en la puerta de enfrente, haciéndolo saltar. —¿Sería "preparar y cargar" el sentimiento apropiado?

Harry rió y besó la frente de Louis. —Es tan bueno como cualquiera. Manténganse lejos de las ventanas, manténganse agachados y hagan exactamente lo que les digo.

Louis asintió.

—Bien. Ahora quédate aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te escondas, gatito. Cambia y escóndete en un lugar pequeño.

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose sonó desde el pasillo, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la puerta delantera siendo forzada para abrirse. Aire frío entró en la habitación, dándole escalofríos a Flecher y haciéndolo temblar.

—Santiago, sabemos que estás aquí, —una profunda voz masculina llamó—. Sólo queremos al gato. Entrégalo y nos iremos en paz.

—¡Vé! —Harry siseó—. Apúrate. —Alcanzó el arma en la mano de Louis al mismo tiempo que la ventana de la habitación se rompió hacia adentro, haciendo llover vidrio en las duras tablas del

suelo—. ¡Vé! —Le gritó Harry, dando vueltas y levantando el arma en su mano cuando dos hombres entraron rodando por la ventana. Pasos pesados tronaron en el pasillo, hombres gritando, había disparos y Louis se quedó paralizado en la mitad de la zona de guerra. Apretó el arma en sus manos y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo.

Como si su brazo o posiblemente el arma tuviera una mente propia, el brazo de Louis se levantó derecho a un lado y su dedo se enrolló en el gatillo. Su brazo bajó un poco y se movió a la izquierda y apretó el gatillo de nuevo. —¿Qué mierda? —alguien gritó desde la puerta.

Sin abrir sus ojos, el brazo de Louis pasó frente a su cuerpo. Disparó. Arriba y a la derecha, no más de unas pulgadas, el arma hizo eco en el pequeño cuarto. Luego todo se volvió inquietantemente silencioso excepto por el rugido del viento corriendo por las ventanas rotas.

—Louis, —dijo Harry suavemente.

El brazo de Louis se movía rápidamente para apuntar lejos de su cuerpo, en la dirección de la voz de Harry. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón y los párpados de Louis se abrieron. —¡Agáchate! —gritó. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero era incapaz de detenerlo. Su dedo apretó el gatillo de nuevo y la ventana detrás de Harry se desmoronó. El hombre que había estado tratando de mirar gritó, agarró su hombro y desapareció de la vista.

—Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Oh maldita mierda — Louis empezó a temblar violentamente y supuso que sus ojos tenían que estar tan grandes como platos para cenar—. Lo... están...

—No están muertos —respondió Harry. Estaba mirando a Louis de una forma muy extraña, como si le asustara acercarse a él.

Mirando fijamente su brazo con el arma aún fuertemente agarrada en su mano, Louis miró el metal brillar en la luz mientras se sacudía en su mano. No podía soltarla. Cielos, quería hacerlo, pero no podía soltarla y su pánico empezó a crecer.

Edward se acercó a él cuidadosamente, dándole al tambor del arma un gran atraque. —Dame el arma bebé.

—No puedo soltarla.

Harry se movió al otro lado de Louis y empezó a acariciar su rostro, impulsándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos. —Lo hiciste maravilloso gatito. Sé que estás asustado, pero ya terminó. Dale el arma a Edward.

—No puedo soltarla. —Louis repitió con un poco más de histeria.

La mano cálida de Edward descansó sobre la de Louis, su otra mano se movía debajo del arma. —Suéltala —susurró. Y así como así, el puño de Louis se abrió. Edward agarró el arma y la arrojó en la cama antes de arrastrar a Louis en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta que Louis apenas podía respirar.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Odiaba el temblor en su voz, pero eso era una mierda salida de la Dimensión Desconocida2.

2 Serie de televisión.

—No lo sé, —Harry contestó y presionó su cuerpo en la espalda de Louis—. Pero, necesitamos salir de aquí. Estos tipos volverán pronto y no queremos estar aquí cuando llamen refuerzos.

—No podemos volar en esto. —Edward sonaba seguro pero Louis podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su compañero en su oído. Lo hacía sentir mucho mejor saber que no era el único conmocionado.

—No tenemos opción. —Harry sonó práctico y si siquiera un poco apenado. Eso también hizo sentir bien a Louis. Al menos uno de ellos sabía qué mierda hacer, porque él no tenía una maldita idea qué hacer después.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Harry besó la punta de la cabeza de Louis. —Aún tengo algo de efectivo. Volaremos al sur y encontraremos un hotel. Yo trataré de comunicarme con Tess y luego decidiremos qué hacer.

Louis empezó a reírse sin control.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Edward y no sonaba muy feliz.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Louis trató de calmarse pero no tenía caso. Al fin perdió la cabeza y cayó al borde de la locura. Esta mierda era demasiado para sobrellevar y si no se reía, probablemente empezaría a llorar. No era la cosa más masculina que podía hacer y sus compañeros probablemente pensaría que se había vuelto loco por completo.

Así que continuó riéndose, pequeños resoplidos escapando de su nariz cada que trataba de reinar su diversión.

—¿Louis? —Uh-oh. Harry ya sonaba preocupado—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

Con un profundo suspiro, Louis finalmente se las arregló para ponerse bajo control y echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro a Harry. —Empaca para que podamos volar al sur por el invierno.

Luego cayó sobre Edward y empezó a reír de nuevo.

(...) 

Harry acomodó a sus compañeros en el destartalado cuarto de hotel y se fue directo a la cama, arrancó las sábanas y mantas y envolvió a Louis en ellas. La piel del hombre estaba fría como el hielo, sus labios estaban azules y temblaba tan fuerte que Harry creyó que se iba a romper en mil pedazos.

El clima estaba mucho más calmado al norte de Oregon, pero tuvieron que volar por sitios muy difíciles para salir de Alaska. Odiaba que sus amantes tuvieran que sufrir eso, pero realmente no había opción.

Edward giró la manivela del calentador a su máxima potencia, se quitó la ropa y le hizo gestos a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. No estaban exactamente calientes pero ambos estaban mejor que Louis. Una vez se hubieron quitado la ropa, Edward lo ayudó a desvestir a su también compañero, luego lo tomaron en sus brazos y lo llevaron a la cama. Harry agarró las sábanas de la otra cama también y se deslizó al otro lado de Louis y arregló las mantas sobre los tres.

Edward presionó su cuerpo en la espalda de Louis y Harry se acomodó al frente de su compañero, siseando cuando su piel tocó la fría piel de Louis. —Diablos, gatito. Lo siento mucho. — Susurró.

—Y-yo-es-estaré bien en un m-minuto. —Los dientes de Louis chocaban audiblemente mientras hablaba y Harry se sintió completamente impotente.

Levantando la mirada, miró a Edward a los ojos y silenciosamente le pidió perdón.

Edward debió haber agarrado el significado porque estiró la mano y acunó la mejilla de Harry. —Nos mantuviste vivos. Eso es lo que importa. Te amo, ¿sí?

Tal vez lo hizo débil, pero Harry no pudo aguantarse el inclinarse al tacto y asentir lentamente. —Sí, también te amo.

—Y-yo t-tercero. — Louis castañeó los dientes. Aunque sus labios iban volviendo a su tono rosa pálido natural y Harry suspiró aliviado.

Frotó su nariz contra la de Louis y rió suavemente. —También te amo gatito.

Edward soltó un rápido beso a un lado del cuello de Louis. —Ídem, bebé.

Cuando Louis finalmente dejó de tiritar y se durmió, Harry se salió de la cama y acomodó las ropas sobre sus amantes. Vistiéndose rápidamente caminó hacia el lado de la cama en donde estaba Edward, se inclinó y besó sus labios rápidamente. —Tengo que encontrar un teléfono y hacer una llamada. No iré lejos y no me demoro. Trata de dormir.

—Sí, mamá —Edward murmuró soñoliento, pero le dio a Harry una sonrisa torcida—. Ten cuidado bebé.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Harry guardó la llave en el bolsillo. Esperó por un momento, debatiendo los riesgos de dejar a sus compañeros desprotegidos. Luego la puerta sonó, hubo un golpe apagado y finalmente el sonido de metal deslizándose sobre el metal.

Harry sonrió en aprobación. Edward podía cuidarse solo y moriría antes de dejar que algo le pasara a Louis. Forzándose a creer que estarían bien hasta que él regresara, Harry trotó por la acera y cruzó el parking hasta la gasolinera de 24 horas.

Espiando el teléfono publico cerca de la esquina poco iluminada del edificio, Harry rogó que estuviera en funcionamiento. Caminando hacia ella lo más casualmente posible, levantó la bocina y casi suspiró al zumbido electrónico del tono de marcado.

Buscando en su bolsillo las monedas que había encontrado en el escritorio del motel, las dejó caer en la ranura una por una y presionó los números rápidamente.

—¿Quién es?

—Tess, tenemos problemas.

—¡Oh por Dios, están bien! —Un sollozo quebrado salió del teléfono, Harry lo alejó de su oído para mirarla sorprendido. No sabía que Tess llorara.

Volviendo a poner el teléfono en su oído, esperó a que su comandante tuviera control de sí misma. —Tess, ¿qué mierda sucede?

—¿Louis está a salvo?

—Sí. Conmocionado, asustado como nunca, pero no está herido.

—Gracias. —Susurró.

—Necesito respuestas.

—Dónde estás. Voy en camino.

Harry le dio la dirección del motel y el número de habitación. —Te sugiero que anuncies tu presencia porque es más probable que dispare primero y pregunte después.

—Entendido. Déjame vestirme y estaré ahí en quince minutos. —La habilidad sobrenatural de Tess de transportarse era algo que Harry había envidiado por el tiempo que había conocido a la bruja. Hubo una pausa larga antes de que Tess hablara de nuevo—. ¿Cómo está tu otro compañero? Es Edward, ¿verdad?

Los dedos de Harry apretaron la bocina tan fuerte hasta que creyó que iba a romper la maldita cosa en dos. —Déjalo en paz, Tess. No dejaré que lo lastimes.

—No quiero lastimarlo, Harry. Estaba equivocada antes. Mereces ser feliz. Protégelos, porque segundas oportunidades no se nos dan a gente como nosotros.

La tristeza en su voz le retorció el corazón pero Harry empujó el sentimiento rápidamente. —Trae tu trasero aquí y ven con respuestas.

—Voy en camino —dijo secamente, sonando más como ella misma y la línea se cortó.

Entrando el la tienda, Harry compró lo que pudo encontrar de comer para ellos, lo que no eran más que rosquillas y patatas fritas; añadió tres botellas de agua y tres tazas de café a su orden, le pagó al tendero y se apuró al parking.

Deseó tener tiempo para una rápida siesta antes de que Tess llegara. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su vida. Las cosas probablemente se iban a poner peor antes de mejorar, pero por unos minutos iba a disfrutar el amor y calidez de sus compañeros.


	16. Capítulo 15

Los fuertes golpecitos en la puerta hicieron a Edward saltar de la cama y alcanzar el arma de la mesa de noche. La sostuvo a su lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

Harry divagó algo en un idioma que Edward no entendía mientras se hacía a su lado. Harry era tan viejo que era posible que el lenguaje ya ni siquiera existiera. Una voz femenina respondió en el mismo dialecto y Edward sintió a su compañero relajarse a su lado.

Tocando el hombro de Edward, Harry le dio un rápido apretón y se apresuró a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta, asintió en confirmación, luego empezó a desatrancar la puerta. —Es Tess — dijo sobre su hombro—. Está bien bebé. Ponte algo de ropa y despierta a Louis.

—Estoy despierto — Louis se sentó y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza—. ¿Dijiste que Tess está aquí? —La sonrisa que cubrió su rostro iluminó toda la habitación. Miró su pecho desnudo y las mantas cubriendo su cintura y dio un chillido—. ¡Mierda! ¡No la dejes entrar! —Salió de la cama y empezó a escarbar entre la ropa en el suelo para encontrar la propia.

Edward trató de empujar la incomodidad de tener a un miembro de la Alianza al otro lado de la puerta y se puso un pantalón. Su camiseta lo golpeó en el pecho y levantó la cabeza para ver el ceño fruncido de Louis en desaprobación. —Póntela. —Exigió.

Con una gran sonrisa, Edward se puso la camiseta en la cabeza. —Los celos te quedan bien.

Louis resopló. —Sólo protejo mis bienes.

Edward se acercó sigilosamente a su compañero y acarició el sexy trasero de Louis con ambas manos. —Me gustaría hacer mucho más con tus bienes.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y Edward se alejó de Louis de un salto como si se hubiera quemado. Sonrió inocentemente y encogió los hombros. —Dime que puedes resistirlo.

—No lo discuto, pero no hay tiempo. —Harry se vio algo decepcionado ante esto, lo que sólo hizo reír a Edward.

—¡Déjame entrar, joder! Está haciendo mucho frío aquí afuera.

—Ok, listo —anunció Louis.

Harry alcanzó la aldaba pero Louis chilló de nuevo. —¡Espera!

Edward se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla para evitar reírse de nuevo. Harry gruñó sobre su hombro desnudo. —¿Ahora qué?

—¿Realmente planeas abrir la puerta con tu polla colgando?— Louis se cruzó de brazos y rastrilló sus ojos de arriba abajo del cuerpo desnudo de Harry frunciendo los labios. Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Edward cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, negándose a rendirse a su diversión.

—Ahí tienes, —Harry gruñó unos segundos después y Edward sintió que finalmente era seguro abrir los ojos. Su amante tenía un pantalón puesto, pero lo dejó sin cerrar y la suave piel de su pecho hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca a Edward.

Sin darle a Louis oportunidad de discutir, marchó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Una alta y esbelta mujer de larga cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos verdes se apuró a entrar a la habitación y empezó a despojarse de su abrigo.

—¡Tess! —Louis dio dos largas zancadas y chocó con la mujer, abrazándola ferozmente y besando su sien—. Te extrañé — dijo en un tono más suave.

—También te extrañé muñequito. —Lo abrazó igual de fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y respirando profundo—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta para esconder el gruñido que venía de su pecho. Hombre, mujer, o el cerdo de tres cabezas, la visión de su compañero en brazos de alguien más le hacía crujir los dientes.

Louis suspiró pesadamente y soltó a su amiga. —Mis hombres son algo posesivos. Por favor perdona sus malos modales.

Tess se rió y movió su mano. —No esperaba nada diferente. — Tomó su mejilla y se inclinó para besar al otro suavemente—. Me alegra que los tengas.

Louis sonrió bellamente mientras miraba a Edward y luego a Harry. —Yo también —susurró. Presentó a Edward y aunque asintió, Edward no ofreció su mano. No conocía a esa mujer y no confiaba en ella.

Luego del momento incómodo, se sentaron en las camas. Harry al lado de Edward en una y Louis al lado de Tess en la otra. —Empieza a hablar. —Harry dijo inmediatamente. Louis le frunció el ceño, pero Edward tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó en gratitud. Él también quería respuestas—. ¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¿Por qué no apareciste en la cabaña?

Tess respiró profundamente e inclinó su cabeza secamente. —Puede que haya una forma en la que ustedes se desasocien de la Alianza sin tener que vigilar sobre sus hombros por el resto de su vida. Quería llevarlos ante el-uh... Jefe, antes de venir a buscarlos.

—Edward notó el tartamudeo en su discurso. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir?

Antes de que él pudiera interrumpir, ella continuó. —Pero fue retenido en la conferencia de la UPAC y sólo volvió hasta ayer. Para entonces ya era muy tarde. Hice lo mejor que pude para ayudarlos. —Le dio a Harry una mirada directa que Edward no pudo descifrar. Lo puso incómodo.

—¿Cuál es la condición? —preguntó, captando la parte de la conversación que era capaz de seguir y en la que estaba más interesado en escuchar. Probablemente no era su turno de hablar pero sabía que todo venía con un precio.

Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y tomó la mano de Louis. —Que olvides que alguna vez existí.

Edward podía vivir con eso, pero a juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de Louis, su pequeño compañero no iba a aceptar los términos. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te volveré a ver? ¡No! — Louis agarró a la mujer en sus brazos de nuevo—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? —Su voz de quebró dos veces y Edward de repente se sintió de dos pulgadas de alto.

—Es el acuerdo al que llegué por ti, —susurró Tess—. Es la única manera.

—Bueno, no me gusta. Encuentra una forma diferente.

Edward miró al par con gran interés, rezongando algo en su mente. La forma en que interactuaban no era tanto como amigos o incluso amantes. Era más... familiar. Durante su discusión nocturna en la cabaña, Louis les había dicho que sus padres murieron cuando él era menor y no tenía más familiares. Aún así, algo simplemente no se sentía bien.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron y pareció concentrarse en algo. Sus labios se torcieron como si hubiera probado algo ácido y su mano se tensionó en la de Edward. —Martín —dijo sacando el apellido de Louis—. Tonya y Drake Martin.

—Ellos eran mis padres —Louis dijo y su cabeza giró para mirar a Harry—. Nunca te dije sus nombres. ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Miró a un lado y al otro entre Tess y Harry varias veces—. ¡Que alguien me contesté!

Edward tenía un mal presentimiento que sabía a dónde conduciría esto, pero no dijo nada y esperó. Con lo inepto que Harry era con cualquier tipo de interacción social, era poco probable que hubiera sido amigos íntimos con los padres de Louis. Eso dejaba sólo una forma de que la gárgola supiera sus nombres.

—Ellos eran objetivos —Harry finalmente contestó la exigencia de Louis.

Los ojos de su compañero casi se salieron de sus cuencas y su boca se abrió en shock. Luego cerró fuertemente sus labios mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brillar en sus ojos. —Tú mataste a mis padres. —El corazón roto y el significado subyacente del sentido de traición en esas cuatro pequeñas palabras hicieron que las entrañas de Edward se encogieran dolorosamente. Harry ni siquiera se inmutó ante la acusación. Miró en los ojos de Tess y sacudió su cabeza—. No, yo.

(...) 

Louis salió de la cama disparado y se tambaleó hacia atrás, lejos de su mejor amiga. Dolía menos saber que Harry no era quien lo había dejado huérfano, pero sólo marginalmente.

—Se suponía que eras mi amiga —susurró—. Mataste a mis padres a sangre fría.

Las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Tess sólo lo enfurecían más. La mujer no tenía ningún derecho a sentir culpa o tristeza. Le había quitado a sus padres y luego trató de hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros. Le había mentido, engañado y había hecho un tonto de él.

Cerrando sus ojos, Louis trató de domar y pulso acelerado. —Sólo vete —dijo suavemente—. No voy a tener problema olvidando que exististe.

—Louis déjame explicar.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su labio superior se curvó sobre sus dientes. —¡No tengo que escuchar nada que tú tengas que decir! — gritó—. Ahora ¡vete a la mierda!

—Louis no tuve opción —ella trató de rogarle.

Perdiendo su poco auto control, Louis se lanzó hacia la mujer pero nunca la alcanzó. Fuertes brazos rodearon su torso, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la cama en el lado opuesto. —Vete — Harry gruñó mientras luchaba por mantener a Louis en sus brazos.

Pateando, gritando y arañando, Louis hizo todo esfuerzo por liberarse de Harry. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y su único pensamiento era llegar a Tess y causarle el mayor daño posible.

Levantándose lentamente, Tess sacó el sobre del bolsillo de atrás y lo miró por un largo rato antes de ponerlo en la cama. Ella miró en los ojos de Louis y tomó un respiro tembloroso. —Lo siento tanto. No te volveré a ver, pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Ni de broma, Louis pensó para sí.

Los ojos de Tess se volvieron a Harry. —Él será tu Guardián.

—¡No! —rugió Harry.

En un flash, Louis se encontró en el regazo de Edward y Harry tenía a Tess en un brazo, arrastrándola fuera del cuarto del motel. La reacción agresiva finalmente calmó algo de la ira de Louis y dejó de luchar. —¿Qué significa eso?

Edward se veía tan confundido y enojado como Louis se sentía. —No lo sé.

Harry estuvo fuera por un largo rato. Cuando finalmente volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, se veía muy enojado. Se paseó sin descanso, rastrillando sus manos en su cabello y haciendo que se parara al final. Luego de bajar algo de su hostilidad, vino y se arrodilló frente a Louis .

—Lo siento, gatito. Lo haré bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Hacer bien qué? ¿Qué quiso decir ella?

Harry suspiró tristemente y dejó caer su barbilla en su pecho. —Tal vez debería empezar desde el principio. —Se sentó en sus talones y empuñó sus manos en su regazo antes de mirar a Louis.

—Siento lo de tus padres.

—Dime porqué. —Louis no recordaba muy bien a sus padres pero sabía que habían sido buenas personas y lo amaban incondicionalmente.

—Me fue asignado ese trabajo. —Harry suspiró de nuevo y frotó su nuca—. Se suponía que debía ser rápido y simple, llegar a un cambia-formas solitario y desaparecer antes de que alguien supiera que estás ahí.

—Mis padres no eran solitarios —Louis los defendió firmemente.

—No, no lo eran.

Mientras Harry hablaba, Edward dejó a Louis bajar de su regazo y se movió a la otra cama para tomar el sobre. Golpeándolo suavemente contra su palma, miró a Louis alzando las cejas. Louis encogió los hombros. Le importaba una mierda lo que hubiera adentro, pero si Edward quería leerlo, como fuera.

Volviendo su atención a Harry, Louis asintió. —Continúa por favor.

—El objetivo era tu tío. Se había estado escondiendo con tus padres.

—Yo no tuve ningún tío. Recuerdo que un hombre vivió con nosotros un tiempo, pero era sólo un amigo de la familia.

Harry puso su mano en la rodilla de Louis y la frotó—. No gatito, era tu tío. No te mentiría.

Louis asintió. La mayor parte de su vida había sido una mentira, ¿por qué no esto también? —Cuando Tess entró, tu tío estaba listo para ella. Tenía toda la casa preparada y en el momento en que ella puso un pie adentro, el sitio explotó como el Cuatro de Julio.

Louis digirió eso por un minuto. —Entonces ¿ella no los mató?

Harry sacudió su cabeza. —Técnicamente, no. Aunque si ella hubiera esperado a los refuerzos, hubieran sido capaces de someterlo antes de que alguien saliera lastimado. Fue un movimiento idiota y arrogante de su parte. —Tomó un respiro profundo y lo dejó salir lentamente antes de continuar—. Tess te oyó gritar y casi se hizo matar para llegar hasta ti. —Eras joven, pero la habías visto. La Alianza no tiene testigos.

Frotando una mano sobre su pecho, Louis parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Tess no había matado a sus padres, no a propósito por lo menos. Había arriesgado su vida para rescatarlo. Aunque había aún algunas cosas dañadas entre ellos, tal vez podría perdonarla eventualmente.

—Yo no estuve ahí —soltó Harry—. Nunca te vi y nunca supe qué fue de ti después de eso. Aunque, de acuerdo con la pequeña discusión que acabo de tener con Tess, la Alianza no quería asesinar a un niño a sangre fría. Te pusieron en un orfanato de humanos y Tess te fue asignada. —Harry dijo la última parte como si fuera muy importante.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Ella era responsable por ti. Si alguna vez recordabas esa noche y tenías el impulso de hablar, ella estaba obligada a mantenerte en silencio. —Harry lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir asesinarme? —Louis se estremeció involuntariamente y puso su mano sobre la de Harry que aún descansaba sobre su rodilla—. ¿No tenías idea quien era yo cuando me conociste en la reunión? —Se sintió como un imbécil por preguntar, pero tenía que estar seguro.

—No. —Harry cerró sus ojos y sus hombros se desplomaron—. Es mi culpa que te hayan estado persiguiendo. Si hubiera sabido quien eras, hubiera mantenido mi distancia. Una vez nuestros nombres fueron grabados en ese estúpido libro, la Alianza creyó que yo dejaría salir el secreto.

—Oh, mi fuerte Guardian. —Louis resopló y volteó los ojos cuando Harry se sonrojó y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Lo siento, gatito. No lo quise decir así.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me mataron en vez de secuestrarme? —Cielo santo, ¿podría este día volverse más extraño? Aquí estaba, teniendo una conversación sobre su propia muerte como si no estuviera discutiendo nada más fantástico que el clima.

—Porque estábamos vinculados. Si tú mueres, yo también. La Alianza no quería perderme si había una manera posible. La única razón por la que Tess es mayor que yo en rango es porque rechacé el trabajo. —Harry no estaba siendo engreído. No había alarde en su voz. Simplemente estaba diciendo los hechos y Louis no pudo evitar impresionarse.

—Así que cuando Tess se iba por semanas y decía que si me decía a dónde se iba, entonces tendría que matarme, hablaba en serio, ¿huh?

Harry asintió. —Lo siento.

—Basta. Tú no lo hiciste. —Louis acarició los nudillos de Harry con su dedo pulgar—. ¿Qué es un Guardián?

Harry gruñó y su mano se cerró en un puño bajo la palma de Louis, pero no contestó.

—De acuerdo con esto —Edward habló por primera vez desde que Tess había entrado a la habitación— significa que ahora eres responsable de mi y de Louis.

Levantando su mirada a su otro compañero, Louis levantó una ceja. —¿Cómo responsable?

—La Alianza es como un fantasma —Harry contestó—. Un mito, una leyenda susurrada en callejones oscuros y establecimientos cuestionables. —Sonrió un poco antes de ponerse serio nuevamente—. En el principio, miembros de la Alianza que cometían errores eran cazados y ejecutados. A través de los años esas cosas cambiaron y cuando el anciano actual tomó posesión de la Alianza, estableció una nueva regla.

—¿Uno de los Ancianos maneja la Alianza? —Louis preguntó asombrado—. ¿Cual?

Harry lo miró pero ignoró la pregunta. —Ahora, cuando un miembro encuentra su compañero o compañera, se les ofrece inmunidad con una condición.

—Me mentiste —Louis gruñó—. Dijiste que era la Alianza o la muerte. ¿Quieres decir que tuviste una salida de esto todo el tiempo?

—Es comparable a la muerte —Edward murmuró—. No me gusta.

—Era muy peligroso —Harry añadió—. No podía ponerte en esa posición.

—¡Deja de hablar en círculos y dime qué mierda está sucediendo! —el pecho de Louis palpitó y no sabía cuanto más podía soportar. Era demasiada información y sus emociones estaban salvajemente fuera de control.

—Cuando un miembro encuentra su compañero y deja la Alianza, dicho compañero se convierte en su Guardián. Básicamente, es para asegurarse que la orden se mantenga escondida y desconocida. Si sospechan que los he mencionado e imagínate, no necesitan prueba...

—¿Sí? —Louis se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu vida es el pago —Edward respondió suavemente. Sostuvo la carta y la sacudió un poco—. De acuerdo con esto, como también estoy vinculado a ti y mi único crimen fue rehusarme a unirme, también tengo inmunidad.

Louis lo pensó por un largo rato. No le gustaba que la Alianza no necesitara pruebas para cazarlos, pero si sacaba a Harry de su mando... —¿Qué tan frecuente ha sido un Guardián ejecutado?

—Desde que la ley fue establecida hace seiscientos años, sólo dos veces.

—¿Así que las probabilidades son bajas de que algo así me pase a mi?

Harry asintió lentamente. —Sí, pero no es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

—Mala cosa. —Louis sonrió de medio lado cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron con asombro—. Si esto te saca de ahí y sólo hay una pequeña posibilidad de que termine muerto, entonces yo digo que lo hagamos.

Interpretando su expresión, Harry sonrió. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué hay de mis visiones? —Mientras obtuviera respuestas, debería preguntar una de las grandes—. ¿Y qué pasaba con esa cosa rara en mi brazo que hacía lo que quería cuando estábamos en la cabaña? —El recuerdo de no tener control sobre sus acciones aún lo asustaba muchísimo.

—¿Sabes que Tess es parte bruja verdad? —Harry preguntó dudoso.

Louis se mordió el labio y asintió. ¿Qué tenía que ver Tess con esto?

—Te ha estado enviando visiones cuando cree que hay algo que debes saber que ella no podía decirte directamente.

—En otras palabras, algo que no debería decirme. —Louis se refregó el rostro—. ¿Asumo que la Alianza no tiene idea de esto?

Harry asintió. —Sería mejor para ti y para Tess si jamás se enteran.

—No soy estúpido Harry. —Louis volteó los ojos—. ¿Entonces por qué enviarme a la reunión si no quería que me vinculara?

—Oh, ella quería que te vincularas —Harry le aseguró—. Sólo no quería que te vincularas conmigo. Ella esperaba que una vez encontraras una pareja, podría convencer al anciano de hacerlo tu Guardián para que tú continuaras siendo protegido si algo le pasaba a ella.

—Ella realmente se preocupaba por mi, —Louis sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho y luchó por respirar a pesar de ello. Nunca iba a volver a ver a su amiga y las últimas palabras que le dijo habían sido viles y llenas de odio.

—Sí —Harry respondió simplemente.

—¿Y qué hay de los accidentes en la cabaña?

—Si Tess tuviera una conexión clara con alguien, podría ver las cosas a través de sus ojos como están sucediendo. Ustedes han sido amigos por un largo tiempo gatito. Está en sintonía contigo.

—¿Estás diciendo que Tess puso mi brazo todo loco? — Louis resopló—. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Ella es como una sacerdotisa vudu o algo así?

Harry ni siquiera sonrió mientras asentía.

—Oh jódeme —suspiró Louis.

—Te joderé como pueda —murmuró Edward apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que Louis lo oyera y lo hizo reír. Se le ocurrió otro pensamiento y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro—. Entonces como soy su Guardián, ¿eso significa que yo también tengo inmunidad?

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Serás gobernado por las mismas leyes que nos rigen a Harry y a mi.

—Ok, estoy adentro. —Louis inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y frunció los labios—. Pero por si acaso, tal vez deberíamos hacerle una visita a esa doctora bruja en Sumar.

Edward saltó en sus pies y movió su cabeza con entusiasmo. —Nos conseguiré un vuelo mañana.


	17. Capítulo 16

—¿Qué? —Harry tiró de sus restricciones mientras su polla palpitaba dolorosamente entre sus piernas—. ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no se puede tocar?

Louis se rió y le movió las cejas. —Tu dijiste que pensabas que sería caliente ver a Edward jodiéndome. Yo sólo estoy concediendo tu deseo, cariño.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y gimió. Su pequeño compañero le iba a torturar lentamente antes de matarlo. Había despertado esa mañana con un calor maravilloso envuelto alrededor de su dureza mañanera y tres dedos aserrando dentro y fuera de su agujero. Por desgracia, había estado tan distraído por la experta felación de Edward que no se había dado cuenta que Louis le había esposado a la cama antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora él estaba jodido, y definitivamente no del buen modo.

—¿Qué tal un poco de algo para hacer esto más llevadero? — Louis pasó suavemente sus manos por su pecho desnudo y palmeó su llorosa polla.

—Por favor —Harry rogó. Cerca de seis meses juntos y a él ya no le importaba una mierda lucir siempre fuerte y en control alrededor de sus compañeros. Ellos lo amaban incondicionalmente, incluso cuando era menos que perfecto.

Edward se arrastró sobre la cama, colocándose entre los muslos extendidos de Harry. Su piel bronceada se extendía por su pecho esculpido e hizo que la boca de Harry se hiciera agua. Lamiéndose los labios mientras su polla se flexiona en apreciación a toda la carne desnuda expuesta, Harry arqueó levantando sus caderas de la cama.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero, el destello malvado en sus ojos, le dijo a Harry que Edward tenía algo delicioso planeado para él. No podía esperar para ello. No importaba cuántas veces estuvieran juntos, cada vez se sentía como la primera. Harry esperaba que el sentimiento nunca se desvaneciera.

Louis desfiló hasta la cama y se arrastró sobre su estómago colocándose a horcajadas sobre Harry, escondiendo su vista de Edward. Luego se inclinó y lamió perezosamente los labios de Harry antes de profundizar en el interior para explorar los recovecos de su boca.

Harry sabía que su amante lo estaba distrayendo, sabía que probablemente debería estar preocupado, pero no pudo encontrar de que preocuparse. Entonces, algo resbaladizo presionó con fuerza en su agujero y Harry sacudió su cabeza y contuvo el aliento cuando el juguete se deslizó en su interior hasta que la base plana descansó sobre sus apretadas mejillas.

Mirando a la cara inocente de Louis, Harry gruñó. —Tu no te atreverías.

Oh, pero ellos lo hicieron. Edward bombeó el aparato dentro de él unas cuantas veces antes de establecerse contra su culo una vez más y los dos compañeros de Harry se arrastraron de la cama. —Este es un cruel e inusual castigo —se quejó— ni siquiera hice nada.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y golpeó su barbilla. —Te comiste el último pedazo de pizza que yo te dije que quería.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. —Te lo juro por todo lo santo, nunca comeré pizza de nuevo.

Su pareja solo se rió y le sacudió la cabeza. —Buen intento, chico grande.

Mientras Louis se burlaba de él, Edward se acomodó en el mullido sillón cerca del armario y le dio unas palmaditas en los muslos. —Súbete, mahal ko.

La polla de Harry se sacudió y su culo se apretó, tirando mas del juguete dentro de su pasaje de manera que se frotara contra su próstata. Se mordió el labio, respirando profundamente por la nariz para no gritar de placer.

Eso sólo podría estimular a sus compañeros y él nunca recibiría la atención que quería.

—Observa —Louis le ordenó mientras se acercaba a Edward, sacudiendo su trasero llevando a Harry fuera de su mente. Dándose la vuelta, le dio a su hermosa polla unos buenos golpes y se lamió los labios mientras su mirada iluminó a Harry—¿Estás observando bebé?

Harry sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras su jadeo bajó por sus pantalones y su pene se endurecido aún más.

Louis abrió las piernas y se inclinó sobre sus caderas para descansar sus manos en el suelo, presentando el culo levantado para el placer de la visión de Edward. Edward parecía como si fuera a tragarse la lengua, pero se recuperó rápidamente, tomando una botella de lubricante de donde sabía que estaba y humedeciendo sus dedos.

El culo de Harry se estremeció una vez más alrededor del juguete y luchó para no disparar su carga mientras miraba los dedos de Edward desaparecer en estrecho agujero de Louis. Maldita sea, estaba cerca y la cabeza del pene de Harry apuntó hacia arriba cuando sus bolas se elevaron.

Louis gimió y se retorció, meciéndose hacia atrás contra la mano de Edward, follándose a sí mismo con los largos dedos. Dos se convirtieron en tres y finalmente Edward tenía cuatro dedos bombeando dentro del hambriento canal de su pareja.

Cuando Louis estuvo bien estirado, Edward extrajo cuidadosamente sus dedos y agarró las caderas de Louis tirando de él hacia atrás. Louis se levantó de su inclinada posición, tomó la pulsante polla de Edward en la mano y la alineó contra su arrugada entrada. Luego se hundió lentamente, empalándose a sí mismo en la gruesa longitud hasta que su culo descansó cómodamente contra la ingle de Edward.

El cuerpo de Harry se encendió, su corazón se aceleró y corrientes de puro placer estrellaron contra él cada vez que su culo se apretó alrededor del juguete. Sus hombres eran tan hermosos y aún más increíble juntos. Él era un bastardo con suerte.

Plantando los pies en la silla a cada lado de los muslos de Edward, Louis se apoyó contra el pecho de Edward y comenzó una lenta rutina. Edward gimió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Louis y empujándose para arriba dentro de él mientras sus labios se perdían a lo largo de la cremosa piel de la garganta de su pareja.

Los ojos de Louis nunca dejaron los de Harry mientras el comenzó a subir y bajar clavándose a si mismo en el duro pene de Edward una y otra vez. —Te gusta verme montar su polla, bebé. ¿Te calienta el deseo vernos juntos?

—Si —Harry siseó, tirando de las esposas de nuevo en un intento inútil por llegar a su palpitante polla.

—Dime que quieres. —Dijo Edward mientras sus ojos también caían sobre los de Harry.

—Duro — Harry gimió—. Fóllalo duro.

Louis apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla y se sostuvo a sí mismo hasta que sólo la punta de la polla de Edward quedó alojada en el interior de su agujero. Edward se apoderó de las caderas de

Louis y gruñó, su control se disipó cuando empezó a golpear contra su amante con su poderoso eje.

Harry gemía y se quejaba, su propia polla estaba tan dura que creía se iba a romper. El líquido preseminal brotaba de la hendidura y caía en su vientre, mientras sus bolas se sacudían y su culo se apretaba con avidez.

Louis volvió a gritar una y otra vez, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Edward y perdiéndose a sí mismo en caprichoso placer. Abandonando el agarre de la cintura de Louis, Edward envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis y comenzó a acariciarlo frenéticamente.

—¡Oh, Joder! —Harry gritó cuando más placer estalló dentro de él. —Haz que se corra —rogó, amaba ver a su gatito cuando se corría. No había nada sobre la tierra que compitiera con la expresión de encanto en su rostro.

—Córrete para nosotros —gruñó Edward, dando un giro brusco de su muñeca rodeando la cabeza de la llorosa polla de Louis. Sus caderas se condujeron hacia arriba, cuando él mismo se enterró hasta la base dentro del cuerpo de Louis y rugió hacia el techo.

Louis abrió la boca, los ojos en blanco giraron en su cabeza y largas cuerdas de semen color crema brotaron de su hendidura.

Harry mantuvo su propio orgasmo a raya por pura fuerza de voluntad. Sus compañeros podría estar tratando de matarlo, pero él no podía pensar en un mejor camino a seguir.

(...) 

Edward suspiró cuando su compañero se levantó fuera de él y su todavía dura polla salió del apretado hueco de Louis. Maldita sea, el hombre tenía un muy buen culo. Su mirada pasó a Harry y la polla de Edward latía con hambre de nuevo. Su amante parecía un buffet para una persona hambrienta. Su pecho subía y bajaba en rápida sucesión, su piel brillaba con una fina capa de dulce y su deliciosa polla se sacudía con cada latido de su corazón.

Empujando hacia arriba de la silla, le dio una palmada en el culo a Louis y gruñó. —Creo que nuestra pareja se merece una recompensa por no haberse corrido.

—Oh si —Louis ronroneó cuando comenzó a rondar a la cama—. ¿Que te gustaría bebé?

—Tócame, chúpame, lo que sea —rogó Harry desesperado. Edward adoró ver a su hombre así: todos los muros abajo, su pasión abrumándolo y su necesidad de reduciéndolo a un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Louis no perdió tiempo en agarrar la botella extra de lubricante de la mesita de noche y lubricar la polla dura como el acero de Harry. Luego tiró la botella detrás de él en las manos de Edward y se subió a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry. Alineó la hinchada cabeza contra su apertura y se sentó en una caída rápida.

Harry gritó con la espalda arqueada sobre el colchón y se sacudió violentamente contra sus restricciones tanto que Edward se preocupó porque su compañero pudiera lastimarse. Se debatió durante varios segundos, finalmente decidió que no se arriesgaría. Con Harry tan obviamente loco de lujuria, había una posibilidad real de que se rompiera la piel o incluso la maldita muñeca. Corriendo alrededor de la cama, Edward arrebató la llave de arriba de la mesita de noche y abrió las esposas.

Apenas había conseguido deshacer el segundo nudo cuando Harry saltó, envolviéndose con sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Louis y se volcó sobre él en el colchón. Gruñendo y gimiendo como un poseso, se metió de nuevo en el cuerpo acogedor de Louis que le daba la bienvenida, introduciéndose profundamente y girando de sus caderas.

Louis le gritó, la expresión sobre su rostro era puro éxtasis cuando se resistió a cumplir las exigentes prioridades de Harry.

—Te gusta rudo, ¿no gatito? Tu estás tan jodidamente apretado. Tan perfecto. Te haré gritar. ¿Gritarás para mi, gatito?

Edward agarró la base de su polla para evitar que el clímax explotara como un cañón sobre él. Harry tenía algo con esta cosa voyeurista. Los sonidos de golpes piel contra piel, los olores del sexo y el sudor, las palabras que salían de la boca traviesa de Harry, todo junto hicieron que el cuerpo de Edward comenzara a temblar con necesidad.

De rodillas sobre la cama detrás de su amante, él se apoderó de la base del juguete trasero y le dio algunos giros antes de sacarlo del túnel estremecido de Harry y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Harry lanzó un gruñido, desaceleró el ritmo y él se asomó por encima del hombro.

El calor de sus ojos se posó sobre Edward como una fuerza palpable. Clavando los dedos en las caderas de su compañero, se deslizó en el canal de seda de Harry en un largo golpe. Gruñeron al unísono, el suave gemido de Louis añadiendo a la armonía de los sonidos eróticos y Edward comenzó a golpear su cadera, hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Harry con la fuerza suficiente para mecerlo hacia adelante.

Louis gritó, con las piernas enganchadas en la cintura de Harry, hasta que sus pies presionaron contra los lados de Edward. Se habían corrido juntos al igual que la primera vez y Edward nunca lo olvidaría.

Trabajando juntos, moviéndose como uno solo, ellos encontraron su ritmo. Le tomó sólo unos minutos a Edward llegar a su clímax, volviendo a aumentar el ritmo mientras se mecía en el cuerpo de Harry con gran intensidad.

—Córranse para mi, mis amantes —gruño con los dientes apretados. Él no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, pero quería asegurarse de que sus compañeros fueran los primeros en satisfacerse. 

El apretado calor convulsionando alrededor de su polla en el estrecho hoyo, casi hizo a Edward perderse. Enterró su cara en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, rogó por auto-control.

Louis encontró su orgasmo primero, gritando en voz alta lo suficiente como para perforar los tímpanos de Edward. Harry le siguió rápidamente, gimiendo profundamente en su pecho mientras sus paredes interiores apretaban en ondas, ordeñando la polla de Edward, hasta que él no tuvo más remedio que ceder a las demandas de su cuerpo.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor del pecho de su compañero, Edward se dejó llevar por calor acogedor de Harry, sus golpes bruscos y descoordinados y su cerebro en cortocircuito. Con una zambullida final, él mismo se introdujo hasta la base y gimió como una puta sin inhibiciones contra la piel húmeda del cuello de Harry. Sus bolas se apretaron así como su vientre y descargo sus pelotas llenando el culo de su compañero con su semen.

Todos ellos cayeron juntos, Louis se quejó acerca de ser aplastado por los dos. Poco a poco, se separaron rodando fuera de su compañero más pequeño y Edward tumbado sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el corazón acelerado. —Ustedes me van a matar —jadeó.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo cuando estaba atado a la cama— coincidió Harry.

Louis solo se rió. —Están exagerando chicos. El sexo nunca mató a nadie.

—Quien quiera que lo haya dicho al parecer no lo está haciendo correctamente —Harry gruñó y Louis soltó una carcajada.

Ellos descansaron en la cama durante unos pocos minutos antes de que finalmente lucharon sobre el colchón y tomaron rumbo a la ducha. Mientras Edward seguía detrás de sus amantes, no pudo dejar de bromear un poco. —Así que, si Harry es una leyenda —él sonrió cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero por otra parte ignorando la mirada— y Louis es nuestro guardián ...

Louis lo miró y colocó sus manos en las caderas. —¿Sí?

—Entonces, ¿qué soy yo? —Él lo había pensado como una broma, pero en el fondo, a veces se preguntaba cuál era su papel en la relación. ¿De verdad no tenía ni siquiera uno?

La mirada en los ojos de sus compañeros de le dijo que tal vez sí. Se acercaron a él, invadiendo su espacio personal cuando ellos mismos se pegaron a sus costados. Harry pasó la lengua por la garganta de Edward y Louis se frotó sobre cada centímetro de piel que al que pudo llegar.

—Tu —Harry susurró en su oído cuando Louis comenzó a ronronear— eres nuestra fantasía hecha realidad.

Una sonrisa cursi extendió por el rostro de Edward y él volvió la cabeza para capturar la boca de Harry. Cuando finalmente se retiró del beso, enredó su brazo alrededor de Louis y acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry. —Puedo vivir con eso.

(...) 

—Entonces, ¿qué piensan ustedes chicos acerca de tener un bebé? —preguntó Louis casualmente mientras ellos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

Su cabeza se levantó cuando Harry comenzó a ahogarse y Edward se puso de pie para golpear en la espalda de su pareja. —¿Qué? —Exclamó Harry.

Edward tenía una apariencia similar a la de terror en su rostro, la que Louis encontró absolutamente adorable. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente que sus hombres serían unos padres increíbles. Los dos tenían corazones muy tiernos y mucho amor para dar.

—No quise decir de inmediato, por supuesto, pero pensé que tal vez es algo en lo que podríamos pensar —Louis se mordió el labio y se ruborizó cuando sus compañeros continuaron mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo—. No importa.

Edward volvió a su asiento y se inclinó hacia delante con los codos sobre la mesa. —¿Qué te hizo pensar en esto?

—No se —Louis murmuró. Él había pensado que sería una gran idea, pero por la reacción de sus amantes, ellos obviamente no lo pensaban—. Pensé que sería lindo tener pequeños Harrys y Edwards corriendo alrededor.

—Gatito, en caso que no lo hayas notado, ninguno de nosotros tiene utero —Harry frotó una mano sobre su pálido rostro.

—Lo sé, pero podríamos usar un sustituto —Louis había hecho todo tipo de investigación en el último par de semanas. Demonios, incluso había ido tan lejos como para buscar nombres para bebés.

—¿No eres feliz? —Edward preguntó y la mirada en su rostro cabizbajo desgarró fibras del corazón de Louis.

—Soy mas feliz de lo que alguna vez he sido en mi vida —le aseguró rápidamente a sus hombres—. Yo solo, bueno, yo siempre quise una familia. Apestó crecer sin saber sobre la mía y estar solo.

Los bebés son tan lindos y tiernos y luego cuando sean mayores habrá fútbol y animadoras y toda clase de cosas divertidas.

—Entonces ellos se convierten en adolescentes y hacen de tu vida un infierno —Harry argumentó.

—Pero ellos serían nuestros —suspiró Louis. Él sabía que no se había explicado correctamente. No era que quisiera una muñeca para vestir y pasear. Siempre había amado a los niños y la idea de tener uno o dos propios había hecho que su corazón se emocionara.

—Yo no se nada sobre bebés —admitió Edward, pero se oía más receptivo a la idea.

—Yo sé algo —Louis se apresuró a decir—. Yo puedo enseñarte y lo que no sabemos lo aprenderemos.

—Yo no se Louis —Harry gimió y golpeó su cabeza—. Apenas puedo cuidar de mi mismo. No soy bueno con las personas. No quiero lastimarte gatito, pero no creo que sea una buena idea para nadie tenerme como padre.

Deslizándose de su asiento, Louis corrió alrededor de la mesa y se metió en el regazo de Harry. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y apretó sus labios ligeramente. —Te equivocas. Tu cuidas de Edward y de mí todo el tiempo. Tu eres una de las personas más amorosas y generosas que he conocido. Cualquier niño tendría mucha suerte de tenerte como padre.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, frotándose la mejilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. —¿Puedo pensar en ello? Quiero decir, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la Alianza? ¿Vamos a tatuar a los chicos, también?

Louis pensó acerca de los tatuajes que le corrían por la espalda, como los que Edward tenía y ahora Harry también. Edward no había mentido sobre la reserva de un vuelo para ellos inmediatamente después de que Tess se marchó. La experiencia había sido extraña, los tatuajes dolorosos, pero si funcionaban, él no se atrevía a lamentarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que hay formas para protegerlos a ellos también. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para mirar esto.

Harry asintió lentamente. —Déjenme pensar sobre esto.

Louis se mordió la lengua para no gritar de alegría. En su lugar, él asintió con la cabeza lentamente hasta que hubo ganado el control sobre su excitación. No quería asustar a su pareja con la idea. —Absolutamente, yo no creo que estemos listos aún, pero quizá en un año o dos.

Edward dio la vuelta para arrodillarse en el suelo junto a la silla de Harry y Louis se acercó para tomarle la mano. —¿Que piensas, Ed?

—Quiero una niña y quiero que esté de mi parte —dijo Edward con seriedad—. Estoy cansado de vosotros dos colgándose de mi. —Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y les guiñó un ojo—. Honestamente, creo que tienes razón en que no estamos listos todavía, pero yo no me opongo a la idea dentro de unos pocos años.

Feliz hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, Louis asintió con vehemencia. —Probablemente debería haber esperado a saltar sobre vosotros, pero he estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente. Sólo quería saber lo que ustedes pensaban antes de comenzar a ilusionarme demasiado.

—Como si pudiéramos negarte algo —Harry se echó a reír y le besó la frente de Louis—. Tu sabes como salirte siempre con la tuya.

—Porque yo siempre estoy en lo correcto —Louis resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y dejó deslizar su labio inferior hacia fuera. Fue un movimiento manipulador y él lo sabía. Sus hombres estaban embobados con su cara enfurruñada.

—Quizá deberíamos practicar esta cosa de hacer bebes — Edward dijo con voz ronca.

Louis comenzó a reír. —Estoy bastante seguro de que Harry tenía razón y ninguno de nosotros tiene útero. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y señaló con el dedo en la cara de Edward—. Y tu harás una pajas en una taza y no dejarás a los niños en el campamento de cuello uterino.

Edward parpadeó dos veces, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. —¿Dejar los niños en el campamento de cuello uterino? Oh diablos mahal ko, tu eres algo mas.

—Yo aun pienso que deberíamos practicar —Harry murmuró mientras sus labios perdieron en la parte posterior del cuello de Louis y le hicieron estremecerse.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron con lujuria y se puso de pie y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas. La boca de Louis se hizo agua y su polla comenzó a hincharse y a palpitar. Se lamió los labios en anticipación cuando percibió el bulto impresionante en los jeans de Harry presionándose en contra el culo de Louis.

—Por favor —Louis gimió sin saber hasta que él había dicho la palabra pensada. El filtro entre su cerebro y la boca siempre parecía torcerse cuando sus hombres querían jugar.

—Ha sido un tiempo desde que jugamos en la cocina —Harry jadeó contra el cuello de Louis—. ¿Qué dices?

Los sonidos de los platos que se estrellaban en el suelo llamaron su atención y Louis levantó la vista para ver a Edward tirado sobre su espalda en la mesa, su gruesa polla en la mano mientras él la acariciaba lentamente. Él levantó la mano desocupada y un dedo llamándolos a ellos cuando su sonrisa se volvió seductora.

—Caballeros —Edward susurró rasposamente— su fantasía espera.


End file.
